


Катализатор

by Melarissa



Category: Fringe, Supernatural, Suspect Zero (2004), The Hunted (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 46,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды на ничего не подозревающего охотника Дина Винчестера почти с неба свалился странный человек, называющий себя Кастиэлем. Дин его из снега выкопал, домой принес, обогрел, полюбил, а потом оказалось, что все далеко не так просто, как хотелось бы... И еще все совсем не так, как выглядит.<br/>От авторов: авторы знают, что герои очень сильно ООСят. И это неспрoста. Давайте поговорим об ООСе после финальной пятой главы, к которой авторы обещают исправиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

> написано для новогоднего челленджа "Зимняя сказка" на сообществе "Perching on his shoulder", http://angelofthelord.diary.ru/?tag=102695  
> это эксперимент - фик с видео-оформлением. В начале каждой главы расположена ссылка на клип к ней, который является своеобразным саммари и не только. Автор видео - onaglorik
> 
> Огромное спасибо onaglorik, который является соавтором сюжета. Твои идеи зажигают!

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T_V_9Zjxvzw

...ра-та, ра-та, ра-та, ра-та...

Мерный звук вращающихся лопастей над головой. Темный свод потолка большого вертолета перед глазами.

\- Как думаешь, он нас слышит?  
\- Не-а, его накачали всяким дерьмом под завязку. Он почти труп, только дышит еще.  
\- И куда его теперь?  
\- К доктору Крюгеру. Или док сумеет его привести в более-менее рабочее состояние, или иголку в вену и тю-тю.

_Резкий толчок, короткий полет сквозь обжигающий холодом воздух, треск сучьев и глухой удар, когда он приземляется в высокий сугроб. Резкая боль пронзает ногу, растекаясь от щиколотки вверх огненной волной. Холод окутывает его со всех сторон, снег пушистый только сверху, под легким мягким слоем тяжелая слежавшаяся масса. Холодно._

\- А что, многие так?  
\- Ну дык... работа-то у них такая... Сгорают как спички. Этот еще долго продержался.  
\- А ты его откуда знаешь?  
\- Не в первый раз везу. Он в институте уже знаешь сколько? Лет пятнадцать точно будет, может, больше. Это не первая его реабилитация.  
\- А ты знаешь, чем он занимается?  
В ответ помолчали. Потом тот, чей голос звучал ниже, продолжил:  
\- Говорят, преступников ловит. Все-все про них рассказывает. Ну и потекла немного крыша-то... Смотри-ка! Олень! Точно олень! Майк! Майк! Пониже опусти вертушку, ниже, говорю! И приоткрой мне, я выстрелю! Да не дрейфь ты, я его подстрелю!

_\- Эй, парень, меня слышишь? Эй, эй! Глаза открой! Смотри на меня! - пара тяжелых пощечин. Как же не хочется открывать глаза. Снег уже не кажется таким холодным, в нем почти уютно. Какая-то теплая влажная тряпка проходится по лицу._  
\- Фу, Смок, фу, плохой пес. Не время сейчас целоваться.  
Глаза открываются трудно и медленно. Бородатое лицо перед глазами, шапка низко надвинута на лоб, шея замотана шарфом. На усах, на меховой опушке воротника теплой куртки, даже, кажется, на бровях – белая нежная изморозь. Человек стоит на коленях перед ним и хлопает ему по щекам голыми ладонями. У человека зеленые глаза, зеленые глаза, зеленые глаза... 

В приоткрытый люк вертолета задувает ледяной ветер. Очень, очень холодный, как снег из того то ли сна, то ли видения. Холод – это покой, это сон, долгий долгий сон...

\- Эй, куда? Куда, черт тебя дери? Лови его, Генри, лови! Нет! Не дай упасть! Нет!

*

Кастиэль пришел в себя в воздухе, от первого хлесткого удара в лицо. Он падал, цепляясь за ветви какого-то дерева, иглы кололи кожу, кора царапала его, сучки впивались в ткань одежды, в волосы, норовили выколоть глаза. Перед самой землей он зацепился наручниками за крупную ветку и почти повис, болезненный резкий рывок чуть не вывернул ему плечевые суставы, но цепочка все-таки соскользнула, и он тяжело рухнул в большой сугроб, ударившись напоследок затылком о ствол. Ледяной воздух и боль несколько отрезвили его, белый шум* в голове словно сменился вдруг четкой картинкой, и он смог осмотреться и понять, что необходимо сделать.

Похоже, он был в лесу, судя по окружавшим его высоким заснеженным деревьям. Кастиэль опознал ели и, кажется, сосны, но тут он был не совсем уверен. Он слишком давно не видел деревьев вблизи, чтобы уверенно различать их. Однако его местонахождение было не главной его проблемой на этот момент, он испытывал потребность покинуть место своего падения как можно быстрее, удалиться от по-прежнему раздававшегося сверху звука вращающихся лопастей вертолета, скрыться. Причины этого были ему неясны, но он пока не был в состоянии анализировать свои поступки, рефлексировать можно было и позже. Не без труда поднявшись на подгибающиеся ноги, увязая в снегу по колено, Кастиэль заставил себя двинуться прочь, стараясь затеряться среди разлапистых, заснеженных елей.

Снег был повсюду, огромные сугробы, наметы, покрытые твердым настом, но неожиданно рыхлые под ним, из-за чего идти было трудно. Снег забивался под брюки, кажется, даже под пиджак, руки мерзли, пальцы не слушались, и Кастиэлю никак не удавалось застегнуть пуговицы плаща. Ветер рвал полы, плащ распахивался, и Кастиэлю казалось, словно огромная ледяная ладонь толкает его в грудь, замедляя шаги, удерживая на месте. Рука фирмы, которая тянулась к нему сюда, в этот глухой лес неизвестно где. Плечи ломило, но пока это было терпимо, наоборот, боль удерживала его, не позволяя соскользнуть в то небытие, в котором он пребывал во время полета. Что-то вырвало его из этого состояние, позвало так сильно, что он просто не мог не откликнуться и не пойти на этот зов, даже не подумав о том, что он находился в тот момент на высоте десятка метров, а может и больше, над землей. Лицо горело, дыхания не хватало, словно удар вышиб из него весь воздух. "А ведь и правда вышиб", - некстати подумалось ему вдруг. Кастиэль вдруг провалился особенно глубоко и, вытягивая ногу, как-то неловко повернул ее. Левое колено пронзила ослепительная вспышка боли, острая, как удар молнии, но, как и молния, она быстро сошла почти на нет, превратившись в тупую неприятную напряженность. "Не перелом, - отметил Кастиэль. - С переломом я бы ни шагу не сделал." Значит, можно было идти дальше.

Боль словно опять прорвала накатывающую на него пелену, встряхнула, и Кастиэль вспомнил видение, посетившие его незадолго до падения. Там были холод, снег и странно знакомые зеленые глаза на чужом бородатом лице. Теперь Кастиэль понял, что идет к этим глазам, но где они, это было ему неизвестно. Он просто должен был идти вперед, чтобы оказаться там, где кто-то будет трясти его, всматриваясь в лицо. И еще там в видении не было вертолета, не было шума, а значит, следовало уходить как можно дальше.

*

Последнее, что запомнил Дин перед тем, как его накрыло, это то, как он затягивал ремни на еще теплой оленьей туше, пристегивая ее к саням, а Смок вертелся рядом, толкая его под локоть, и все норовил обнюхать добычу. А потом вдруг раздался звук вертолета, приблизился, разрастаясь, заполняя все пространство вокруг Дина, лишая его способности думать...

_Он зажал уши ладонями, ощущая твердый край защитного шлема. Автомат и рюкзак с амуницией оттягивали плечи. Духота, пыль, едкий пот, заливающий глаза, выкрики и треск выстрелов, все сливалось в тяжелый угрожающий гул, от которого каменело внутри, ноги наливались свинцом и хотелось сдаться, просто позволить завершить автоматчикам уже начатое. Но одновременно самые древние инстинкты вопили во всю мощь, требуя, чтобы он скрылся, спрятался от угрозы, нашел щель и заполз в нее, забился в самый неприметный угол... Дин расшвырял голыми руками обжигающий песок вперемешку с битым кирпичом, освободив окно полуподвального этажа ближайшего дома. Вертолеты кружили над ним подобно хищным птицам, норовя нанести удар, которого он ожидал ежесекундно. Пули от одного из длиннобородых стрелков, которые свешивались из открытых люков, пренебрегая малейшими правилами безопасности, и палили по всему, что двигалось по земле, невзирая ни на что. Дину наконец удалось просунуть в окошко голову, протиснуть плечи, чувствуя, как края рамы впиваются в них, и, извернувшись ужом, проскользнуть сквозь ощерившуюся мелкими гвоздями раму. Хорошо хоть стекло вышибло явно уже давно, и от него не осталось ни следа. Внутри его приняла в свои объятия блаженная темнота, сразу отрезавшая слишком громкие звуки, слишком яркие вспышки. В подвале было душно, воняло тухлятиной и падалью, но Дин не обратил на это особого внимания. Не вставая с четверенек, он ящерицей метнулся к противоположной от окна стене, попутно наступив одним коленом на что-то отвратительно мягкое, от чего зловоние усилилось, и прижался спиной к стене, с облегчением выдохнув, ощутив ее незыблемую надежность. Вертолеты все еще кружили, но теперь Дин ощущал себя в безопасности..._

Дин пришел в себя от того, что Смок, жалобно повизгивая, вылизывал его лицо горячим языком. К ощущению влажной теплоты на лице вскоре присоединилось неудобство от сорокакилограммовой туши, навалившейся ему на грудь, а потом и все остальные органы чувств включились. Вокруг пахло хвоей, а не гнилью, запах был бодрящий, как и температура, царившая под мощной елью, где скорчился Дин, за спиной вместо выщербленной кирпичной стены обнаружился шершавый древесный ствол, а полутьму создавали еловые лапы, которые образовали шатер, под купол которого Дин и забрался, ища укрытия от вертолетов. Было холодно, очень холодно, слава там кому угодно, что не было наполненной гарью жары, а наоборот, морозный воздух, казалось, похрустывал при каждом вдохе. И тишина. Никаких выстрелов, вертолетного шума, криков и стонов. Не было длиннобородых автоматчиков, расстреливавших почти в упор всех двигавшихся по земле, невзирая на различия в одежде и возрасте...

\- Ну все, все, хороший пес, хороший, говорю... - поморщившись, Дин сдвинул Смока в сторону. Смок взвизгнул уже не жалобно, а радостно, ловко выбрался из-под ели и звонко залаял, словно звал Дина последовать своему примеру. Придерживая гудящую голову, Дин кое-как встал на четвереньки и полез следом, выбираясь на свет. Пес стоял перед деревом, маша хвостом, и всем своим видом сигнализировал нетерпение.

\- Что, проголодался? - проворчал Дин, взглядом отыскивая сани с оленьей тушей.  
Смок подпрыгнул и приземлился, припав на передние лапы, а потом отбежал в сторону на несколько шагов и затявкал.  
\- Да что с тобой? Белка, что ли? Или что покрупнее? - Дин видел, что Смок хочет ему что-то показать, но не испытывал ни малейшего желания охотиться. Не после приступа. Собака, однако, никак не желала успокаиваться, бегая туда-сюда и подзывая Дина, так что тот все-таки решил глянуть, что же взволновало его обычно сдержанного пса.  
Смок повел его в направлении откуда, как Дин смутно помнил, доносился гул вертолета. Идти туда было не слишком приятно, вообще Дин предпочел бы побыстрее убраться с места происшествия и забыть все как один из своих страшных снов, но Смок не стал бы вести себя так без веской причины. Тот петлял между деревьями, и Дин хотел уже было развернуться и заставить его следовать за собой, но тут заметил какое-то движение впереди в начавшем постепенно слабеть свете. Кто-то там был, но Дин не мог определить животное издалека, поспешая за собакой. На всякий случай он взял карабин наизготовку. Вряд ли Смок повел бы его к чему-то опасному, самым страшным было бы сейчас наткнуться на медведя-шатуна, голодного, замерзшего и озлобленного. Но к нему умница Смок не стал бы и близко подходить, наоборот, он бы постарался увести Дина. Вместо этого пес вывел его на небольшую полянку, и в опускавшихся сумерках Дин увидел наконец куда, а точнее, к кому они шли. На другой стороне заснеженного открытого пространства, которое летом вполне могло быть лесным прудиком или даже озерцом, сейчас под толстым слоем снега было не понять, стоял человек. Тот был как-то странно одет, как навскидку оценил Дин, но, только подойдя ближе, он действительно понял, насколько неуместно смотрелся этот мужчина в заснеженном лесу при температуре намного ниже нуля.

Напротив него стоял человек в расстегнутом бежевом плаще, из-под которого виднелся темный мешковатый костюм. Худая шея торчала из расстегнутого ворота мятой и не особо свежей рубашки, на груди болтался перекрученный то ли серый, то ли синий галстук. В темных растрепанных волосах застряли сосновые иголки и мелкие веточки, все лицо и, насколько Дин мог видеть, руки были покрыты многочисленными ссадинами, царапинами и кое-где настоящими рваными ранами. Кровавые потеки подсыхали на лице незнакомца, скрывая его черты. Спиной мужчина прижимался к дереву, медленно сползая на подгибавшихся ногах по стволу вниз, пока не достигал какой-то определенной точки, и тут он рывком поднимался, вновь принимая более-менее стоячее положение. Стоило ему выпрямиться, и скольжение вниз возобновлялось.

Дин наблюдал за развитием событий, за это время мужчина успел трижды сползти вниз и дважды выпрямиться. После третьего раза силы, по-видимому, окончательно оставили его, и он осел в снег под деревом, скорчившись в неудобной даже на вид позе. Он не выглядел опасным, поэтому Дин решил подойти ближе, не опуская, однако, карабина. Слишком хорошо он знал, что доверять внешней беззащитности нельзя ни в коем случае.

\- Эй, - позвал его Дин, но никакой реакции не последовало.

За пару шагов Дин преодолел оставшееся расстояние. Смок, все время державшийся возле его правой ноги, замер рядом, готовый защищать хозяина при малейшем намеке на агрессию. Дин закинул карабин за спину и склонился над мужчиной. Тот редко неравномерно дышал, вздрагивая время от времени, но больше не предпринимал попытки встать или вообще шевельнуться. Похлопав его по щекам, Дин не добился ни малейшей реакции, тогда он схватил его за лацканы плаща и потряс, сначала осторожно, но потом все более и более грубо.

Мужчина вздохнул и неожиданно открыл глаза. Это произошло так внезапно, что Дин отпрянул. Во второй раз он попытался отодвинуться, когда мужчина поднял руку и положил ee Дину на щеку.

\- Зеленые глаза, - невнятно произнес он и резко откинулся назад. По закатившимся глазам Дин понял, что найденный отключился, и, похоже, в этот раз надолго.

*

Придя в себя, Кастиэль не сразу понял, где оказался. Он лежал на чем-то жестком, не совсем ровном, подстилка неприятно колола шею, а еще все его ложе, похоже, двигалось, скользя по какой-то поверхности. Он попытался поднять руку, чтобы пощупать вокруг, но почувствовал, что руки и ноги надежно стянуты путами. Как всегда, в подобных случаях его затопила паника. Он ненавидел быть связанным, лишенным возможности двигаться, и тому были веские причины. Глухое отчаяние, страх и ожидание скорой неизбежной боли погребли его сознание под черной пеленой, лишив возможности слышать, видеть и, кажется, даже дышать. Где-то на периферии он воспринимал резкий отрывистый звук, раздражавший его своим назойливым повторением. Кастиэль тонул в темноте, захлебываясь ей, как ледяной осенней водой, но постепенно количество воды стало уменьшаться. Что-то словно повлекло его на поверхность, вытягивая. Первое, что понял Кастиэль – он не был больше связан и мог относительно свободно двигаться. Что-то, однако, все-таки ограничивало его свободу, нечто такое, от чего вовсе не хотелось избавляться. Потом на спад пошел тот самый звук, который ужасно его раздражал, он приблизился, распался на отдельные составляющие, и Кастиэль понял, что слышит собачий лай. И уже только после этого Кастиэль осознал, что сидит, а кто-то обнимает его, сжимает крепкими руками, втискивая его лицо в обтянутое тканью плечо, и гладит по голове и плечам. Одновременно с этим Кастиэль услышал низкий приятный баритон. Он еще не понимал слов, но они ему были не нужны, ему хватало самого голоса и спокойного дружелюбного тона, успокаивавшего его лучше всех уколов. Голос словно очищал его сознание, возвращая воспоминания.

Кастиэль вспомнил, что упал в лес, то как брел по снегу до тех пор, пока силы практически окончательно не оставили его, и их хватало только на то, чтобы с трудом держаться на ногах, опираясь на ствол какого-то дерева. Все это время его удерживала надежда, что еще немного – и он увидит обладателя зеленых глаз, и тот поможет ему. И вот сейчас голос, который, казалось, теплом растекался по телу Кастиэля, вернул ему эту надежду. Кастиэль чуть отодвинул голову и извернулся, чтобы получить возможность заглянуть в лицо говорившему.

\- Нам осталось совсем недалеко, - говорил мужчина, похлопывая его по спине. - Начинается пурга, нам надо поторопиться. Скоро мы дойдем до дома, там тепло, там ты сможешь отдохнуть. Пожалуйста, ложись обратно.  
Кастиэль смотрел поначалу на губы, двигавшиеся в окружении рыжевато-русых волос. Усы слиплись стрелками, наверное, от дыхания на морозе. Кастиэль поднял взгляд выше, наткнулся на запорошенный снегом околыш теплой шапки, потом на видневшиеся ниже порозовевшие щеки и нос, и, наконец, нашел глаза говорившего.  
\- Дин, - прохрипел он неожиданно, сам не зная, откуда всплыло вдруг это имя. Мужчина прервался и удивленно моргнул, Кастиэль почти физически ощутил его изумление.  
\- Откуда ты... - начал тот было, но прервался, и Кастиэль опять почувствовал, как тяжело тому это далось: - Потом расскажешь, - твердо сказал мужчина, которого Кастиэль назвал Дином, - а сейчас ложись.

Кастиэль послушно опустился на подстилку. Теперь он понял, что лежит на транспортировочных санях, он такие видел в документальном фильме о современном исследовании Арктики. Сверху он был прикрыт каким-то тентом ярко-красного цвета.

\- Я тебя пристегну, чтобы ты не вывалился по дороге. Смок иногда дергает в сторону, - словно извиняясь сказал мужчина. - Мы скоро дойдем уже. Можешь лечь поудобнее.

Кастиэль кивнул и подложил одну руку под голову. В этот раз затянувшиеся ремни его уже не напугали, откуда-то в нем появилась уверенность, что мужчина – Дин – немедленно их распустит, если Кастиэль попросит его. Дин цокнул языком, подавая сигнал собаке, и толкнул Смока вперед. Тот не без труда сдвинул сани с места, Дин помог ему, подтолкнув их за пластиковый край, а потом собака поволокла за собой сани сама. Дин поправил карабин и оттолкнулся лыжными палками, торопясь следом. Пурга обещала быть нешуточной.

*

Если бы не Смок и его инстинкты чистокровной лайки, они бы никогда не дошли до дома. Вскоре после того, как Кастиэль пришел в себя, повалил густой снег, за которым почти ничего не стало видно, температура упала, добавился резкий ветер, который валил с ног, забирал дыхание, вышибал последние крохи тепла. Дин едва передвигал ноги, но Смок шел вперед, находя дорогу каким-то шестым, а может, восьмым или десятым чувством. В любом случае, Дин понял, что они пришли к охотничьему домику, только когда практически уткнулся в ступеньку крыльца.

\- Ты умница, - прохрипел он псу и, отстегнув лыжи, принялся распутывать застежки транспортировочных ремней на санях. Найденный незнакомец не подавал ни единого признака жизни, его непокрытая голова слабо болталась из стороны в сторону, пока Дин высвобождал его, все лицо залепило снегом, который уже не таял.  
\- Нет. Нет, нет, нет, - бормотал Дин, втаскивая его в теплую темноту домика, - ты это брось. Мы тебя не зря через пол-леса тащили, ты нам тут не вздумай коньки отбрасывать. Надо жить, слышишь, надо. Мы дошли, тут тепло, тут хорошо, давай...

Уронив мужчину на пол, Дин отыскал подвешенный к потолку мощный фонарь на аккумуляторах и включил его. Яркий белый свет залил однокомнатную хижину. Дин осмотрелся, составляя план действий. Хорошо, что перед уходом он как следует натопил дом, так что тепло все еще держалось. Не снимая куртки, он подошел к открытому очагу, который именовался у них камином, и разворошил угли. Под слоем золы тлел алый жар, и Дин положил туда пару крупных сучковатых поленьев, а потом подул, будя пламя. Пара робких язычков лизнули дерево и почти сразу выросли, побежали синеватыми змейками по сухой древесине.

Несколько обгоревших кусочков бумаги, на некоторых даже еще виднелись буквы, взлетели с припорошенных пеплом камней, и, закружившись, исчезли в трубе.

\- Летите, - напутствовал их Дин, проводив взглядом.

_Он получал письма несколько раз в год, зато каждый раз сразу пачками. Обычно к рождеству, множество разноцветных открыток, некоторые самодельные, все подписанные женскими именами и порой еще детскими каракулями. Ничего не значащие на первый взгляд пожелания здоровья, благополучия и успехов во всем, за которыми пряталась лишь одна мысль - живи, Дин, живи, а мы следим за тобой. Потом в январе придет еще пачка, потоньше. И опять пожелания долгих лет жизни. Если бы сложить их все - Дину пришлось бы жить вечно. Третий раз письма приходят летом. В конце июня, незадолго до дня Независимости*. Обычно три конверта, два надписаны от руки, а в третьем - официальное приглашение на встречу бывших бойцов четвертого батальона и их родственников. Каждый раз, распечатывая конверты, у Дина начинают дрожать пальцы. Но не читать их он не может. Он не отвечает на них, надеясь и одновременно боясь, что они перестанут приходить, но, пока их присылают, он чувствует себя обязанным их читать. А вот хранить их свыше его сил, поэтому конверты отправляются в огонь. Сжигая исписанные листки и плотную глянцевую бумагу открыток, Дин словно видит лица своих сослуживцев, которые рисует темно-серый дым._

И снова Смок выдернул его из неуместной задумчивости, толкнув под колени. Дин обернулся и заторопился. Тех, чьи сестры, матери и жены пишут ему теперь, он спасти не смог. Но сейчас на полу лежал некто, кому еще можно было помочь. Он вдруг показался Дину одним из желторотых солдатиков, только из учебки, которых прислали на небольшой блокпост, чтобы те пообтерлись, понюхали пороху, но не оказались в центре самого пекла. Вот только у ада свои врата, и распахиваются они не там, где ожидают.

Стягивая куртку, Дин вернулся обратно к незнакомцу. Тот лежал навзничь, так же, как он его и оставил, только снег на лице уже растаял. Дин опустился на колени и приложил тыльную сторону ладони ко рту мужчины. Едва заметный выдох щекотнул кожу. Это был хороший признак. Пока жив - есть за что побороться. Дин развел полы все еще смерзшегося и холодного плаща, потом принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. Из-под нее показалась вторая, тоже белая, но с треугольным вырезом и без застежки.

\- Так, - протянул Дин, - интересно.

Заставив мужчину принять сидячее положение, Дин стянул с него плащ, пиджак и верхнюю рубашку, небрежно отбросив их в сторону. Потом, поднатужившись, подхватил тяжелое безвольное тело и затащил на единственную в домике кровать.

Когда-то спальных мест в доме было три - широкий двухместный топчан и лавка, длинная и весьма удобная. Они не задерживались в домишке надолго, обычно пару дней, в хорошую погоду Дин и Сэм ночевали в палатке перед домом. Потом, когда хижина перешла в единоличное владение Дина, он оставил только топчан, который в последние три года делил со Смоком. Смок был соседом не хуже Сэма, по крайней мере, вскрикивали и сучили ногами они во сне абсолютно одинаково. И просыпались вместе с первыми птахами за окном.

А теперь на кровати оказался еще кто-то, хоть и невольно. Дин стянул влажные от растаявшего снега брюки с мужчины и негромко присвистнул. Тот лежал перед ним в белой больничной пижаме, в таких ходят обычно пациенты отделений, откуда не выписывают через несколько дней после поступления с рекомендациями по лечение и свидетельством о полном или частичном выздоровлении. В такой одежде ходят пациенты совсем других заведений... Хотя, нормальные люди в вертолетов не прыгают. А если учесть еще и наручники, которые были на парне, когда Дин его нашел... Может, не стоило их снимать.

Мужчина, однако, пока явно был не в состоянии напасть, Дин очень надеялся, что тот переживет ночь, а наутро Дин бы подумал, что же с ним делать. Но пока его следовало согреть, по-настоящему, иначе он рисковал так и не проснуться из своего волшебного сна, навеянного долгим путешествием в санях при минус двадцати пяти.

Дин решительно потянул штаны на резинке вниз, оставив на мужчине только трусы чуть не по колено, такие же белые и отвратительно стандартные, как и пижама. За штанами в сторону полетела рубашка. Теперь следовало быстро осмотреть его на предмет повреждений, обработать раны на лице и руках, и можно запихивать под все одеяла и шкуры, которые найдутся дома.

Засохшая кровь, размоченная растаявшим снегом, легко смывалась теплой водой. Дин смочил одно из ветхих полотенец, запас которых хранился в шкафу, застиранное до грязно-бурого цвета, но все же чистое. Постепенно Дин смог лучше рассмотреть лицо, сейчас еще иссиня-бледное, но уже не похожее на маску карнавального страшилищи. Глаза мужчины оставались закрыты, темные ресницы слиплись, на щеках отчетливо проступили глубокие царапины. Обтирая шею и плечи незнакомца Дин вдруг почувствовал нечто, чего не должно было быть. Какое-то явственное уплотнение под кожей на шее. Дин забеспокоился. Внешне он не видел никаких повреждений, но кто знал, возможно, это все же могла оказаться заноза или что похуже. Что именно похуже Дин пока объяснить бы не смог, но решил на всякий случай посмотреть. Он достал свой охотничий нож, тот самый, которым только несколькими часами ранее перерезал горло тяжело раненного оленя, оборвав его мучения. Теперь ножу предстояло сыграть роль хирургического инструмента.

Дин ополоснул его водой из чайника, а потом щедро плеснул спирта из бутыли, проследив, чтобы попало на обе стороны лезвия. Потом тем же спиртом протер шею мужчины и сделал надрез. Надавив на края он почувствовал, что то твердое, что он нащупал, подается, и вскоре из небольшой ранки появилось нечто овальное, по форме и размеру напоминавшее желатиновую капсулу для лекарств. Вот только подобные капсулы обычно направляются в желудок, а не оказываются под кожей на шее. Дин повертел капсулу. Она была твердой, оболочка казалась чуть прозрачной, но никакого содержимого рассмотреть под ней было нельзя. Почему-то Дину она не понравилась. Капсула не выглядела как лекарство, скорее, она напоминала радиопередатчики, которые в армии им вживляли под кожу предплечья, чтобы иметь возможность отыскивать их или же их трупы. Благодаря подобным передатчикам все отделение Дина вернулось на родину, правда, только он сам летел в кресле. Остальные отправились в путь в цинковых запаянных гробах.

Дин ощутил вдруг бешеное раздражение. Он не желал, чтобы их кто-то нашел, ему никто тут не был нужен, особенно никакие военные вертолеты. Поэтому, вернувшись к очагу он, не раздумывая больше, швырнул капсулу в огонь. Оболочка сопротивлялась недолго, он потекла, расплавляясь, а Дин захватил рулон пластыря, пачку марлевых салфеток и пару тюбиков с различными антисептическими мазями, вернулся к кровати. Он тщательно заклеил пластырем ранку на шее, оставшуюся после извлечения капсулы, постаравшись стянуть ее края, после чего обработал ссадины на лице и ладонях мужчины. Еще он перебинтовал пострадавшие в результате падения запястья, на которых наручники оставили красные припухшие потертости. Наконец, первая медицинская помощь была оказана, и Дин уложил мужчину поближе к стене, подсунув ему под голову две подушки, и накрыл его двумя одеялами и хорошо выделанными шкурками, сшитыми в покрывало. Потом вернулся к очагу, поворошил огонь и принялся шагать между топчаном и окном, переступая через скомканную разбросанную одежду. Смок смирно лежал на своей подстилке, следя за хозяином светло-серыми глазами.

Подойдя к кровати, Дин нашел ситуацию без изменений. Мужчина лежал, не шевелясь и не приходя в себя. Похоже, что замерз он намного сильнее, чем предполагал Дин. Значит, оставался только один способ, чтобы согреть его.

\- Ты никому об этом не расскажешь, понял? - начав стягивать одежду, обратился Дин к Смоку. Пес, казалось, кивнул.

Раздевшись до трусов, хотя снимать теплое и такое привычное шерстяное исподнее совсем не хотелось, он скользнул под одеяла к найденному. От прикосновения к ледяной коже Дина затрясло, мужчина показался ему просто выточенным изо льда.

\- Ничего, и не таких отогревали, - больше для храбрости пробормотал Дин, вспоминая, как грел так же свалившегося в ручей Сэма, который еще и шел по лесу до дома в сырой одежде в конце ноября. Сэм был такой же ледянущий на ощупь.  
\- Ко мне, Смок, - требовательно обратился Дин ко псу: - Лежать.

Умный пес сам забрался в ноги и улегся поперек, согревая Дина и незнакомца собственным теплом. Прижимая к себе безвольное тело, Дин думал о том, что было, и размышлял, что же будет. Он не думал о том, выживет ли незнакомец, свалившийся ему на голову. Об этом он планировал подумать позже.

Постепенно веки его потяжелели, глаза закрылись, и он погрузился в беспокойный, но все же глубокий сон, в котором кружили тени от вертолетов, но не было страшного гула, а значит, все еще было вполне терпимо.

*

**"Мэссив Дайнемик", Нью-Йорк**

\- С борта 764 сообщают, что они потеряли груз.  
\- То есть? Подожди, - раздался шелест бумаги, пока Второй просматривал документацию, проверяя сопровождающие документы, - oн же был в отключке, да еще под успокоительным. После последнего-то приступа...  
\- Говорят, неожиданно пришел в себя, оттолкнул их от люка и выпрыгнул прямо во время полета. Над лесом. Они вот уже полчаса мотаются над местом происшествия, но ничего не видят. Он как сквозь землю провалился, - передал Десятый.  
\- У него же чип имплантирован, пусть ищут по сигналу, спускаются и вытаскивают его. Пусть лучше одного из этих толстозадых охранников потеряют, чем этот груз! Мисс Грей нас самих на фарш пустит! Или отправит в лаборатории вместо подопытного материала!  
\- Говорят, что у них с приемником какая-то проблема. Запрашивают помощи.  
\- Свяжись с операторами, пусть отыщут сигнал и передадут координаты.  
...  
\- Ну что?  
\- Операторы сообщают, что сигнал получили, и он был довольно устойчивый, однако вел себя как-то странно...  
\- Что значит странно?  
\- Не знаю, они не уточнили, но вертолету пришлось сначала покинуть место, чтобы дозаправиться, а потом они все равно не смогли отыскать груз. Сигнал принимался несколько часов, но как будто не постоянно, а потом разом исчез.  
\- То есть как исчез? Десятый, ты что несешь?  
\- Я не знаю... Там же лес, зима... Может, его медведь съел?

*

Дин жутко замерз. Ужасно, просто окоченел. Постепенно он понял, что на самом деле вокруг совсем не так уж холодно, просто он обнимает большую глыбу льда, прижимается к ней всем телом, словно старается растопить. Он хотел было оттолкнуть ее, отползти в сторону, но глыба его не отпускала. Она обвила его странными ледяными отростками, напоминавшими щупальца осьминога, и высасывала из Дина тепло. Дин задергался, пытаясь вырваться, и так получилось, что уткнулся в глыбу лицом. Оказалось, у глыбы тоже было лицо. Сначала Дин подумал, что видит свое отражение в гладкой ледяной поверхности, но постепенно понял, что лицо сосем на него не похоже. Ледяные черты менялись, лед таял и не только на лице, и Дин ощутил очертания человеческой фигуры под ним. Он понял, что нужно растопить лед, и тогда человек освободится. Невзирая на холод и неприятное покалывание, Дин стиснул объятия вокруг уже ставшей значительно более удобной глыбы. Да и не глыба это уже была, она превратилась в человеческую фигуру, ледяную статую. Дин осторожно подул в белое лицо, которое находилось напротив его собственного, и последняя тоненькая корочка льда исчезла, оставив только человеческую плоть, все еще холодную, но уже живую. Откуда-то Дин знал, это неожиданно всплыло в его памяти, что надо поцеловать человека, и тогда он оживет. "Это же только сон", - подумал Дин, и прижался губами к зарытому левому глазу. Потом к правому. Ему показалось, что веко чуть вздрогнуло, ресницы легко задели кожу. "Это Кай, и я должен вернуть его к жизни", - ничего нелогичного в этой мысли Дин не увидел. Кай просто попал под заклятие Снежной королевы, и Дин обязан его разбудить, чтобы они вместе смогли сбежать из замка и вернуться домой. Поэтому Дин уже не сомневался, когда поцеловал лежавшего рядом Кая в губы. После первого легкого поцелуя Кай вздохнул, после второго приоткрыл рот, а потом Дин понял, что почти лежит уже на нем, целуя его лицо, а ладони его скользят по уже далеко не такой холодной коже. Лицо Кая казалось Дину смутно знакомым, но все же он никак не мог вспомнить, где именно они встретились. В памяти всплывали видения ярких летних дней, солнечного света, смеха детей. Смех Дину не нравился, он был какой-то злобный, словно смеялись не потому, что весело, а над кем-то. "Хромоножка, Хромоножка".

\- Хромоножка, - повторил Дин, и проснулся.

В доме было темно, только от камина шло красноватое свечение. Поленья прогорели, превратившись в угли. Дин лежал под одеялами, сжимая в объятиях найденного в лесу незнакомца. Точнее, лежал практически на нем, уткнувшись ему в щеку губами и упираясь...

\- Вот черт, - вырвалось у него, и он попытался откатиться в сторону. Потревоженный Смок встрепенулся и спрыгнул с лежака. Незнакомец, однако, продолжил обнимать Дина, вцепившись ему в плечи изо всех сил. Дин чувствовал, что тот распластался на спине, чуть раздвинув ноги, словно предлагая себя.  
\- Чувак, ты чего? Ты не так понял, я тебя не собирался, я... - по мере того, как Дин говорил, хватка на его плечах усиливалась. Мужчина просто впился в них, Дин зашипел от боли, чувствуя, что ногти почти рвут кожу. - Эй, мужик, ты не так понял, ты весь замерз...

Дин не успел ахнуть, когда незнакомец вдруг резко толкнул его, опрокинув на спину. Одеяла наполовину оказались на полу, но Дин ногами запутался в одном из них, а вот мужчина, похоже, освободился. Многое у Дина в жизни бывало, но становиться жертвой изнасилования ему, по счастью, не доводилось. Однако, похоже, именно это ему и грозило, если только он не сумел бы справиться с найденным в лесу маньяком. В том, что тот маньяк, Дин уже не сомневался, слишком уверенно мужик себя вел. Передавил ему горло предплечьем и без труда раздвинул ноги. Дин не сразу даже начал бороться, так ошарашила его эта перемена. А самым страшным было все-таки то, что, несмотря на все действия, глаза человека оставались закрыты. Смок лаял, бегая перед кроватью, но, похоже, пока не решаясь вмешиваться. Дин захрипел, воздуха не хватало. Но все же не зря его годами готовили к тому, чтобы сопротивляться и выживать в любой ситуации. Тело начало двигаться вне зависимости от охваченного паникой разума, используя вбитые буквально в подсознание навыки.

Мужчина сопротивлялся, причем не было понятно, откуда в нем столько упорной напористой силы. Он отражал удары Дина, который все-таки пытался сдерживаться. Тот не хотел убивать незнакомца, слишком странной была вся ситуация. Поэтому он пытался удержать его, сломить сопротивление, не причинив особенного вреда.

А вот противник, похоже, его жалеть не собирался, судя по силе ударов, парочку которых Дин пропустил. Если бы не годы тренировок - хана бы Дину Винчестеру, отставному бойцу спецподразделения и охотнику по совместительству. Его прикончил бы спасенный несколькими часами ранее сумасшедший.

Дин собрался, высвободил ноги, встал кое-как на колени и послал незнакомца хуком правой в легкий нокаут, а когда хватка на его плече ослабла, уронил его на спину и, удерживая запястья одной рукой, принялся щупать вокруг, надеясь найти хоть что-то, чем можно было бы связать разбушевавшегося неожиданно парня. При этом он совершенно случайно провел рукой по его макушке, и тот вдруг замер, издал какой-то задушенный невнятный звук, похожий на всхлип, и обмяк. Дин оторопел. Только еще сопротивлявшийся несмотря ни на что, напоминавший поведением агрессивного, готового на все нападавшего, человек вдруг резко перестал бороться и даже, кажется, попытался скорчиться в позе, отдаленно напоминавшей зародыша, подтягивая колени к животу. Готовый в любой момент врезать ему, Дин отпустил его руки, и мужчина действительно свернулся клубочком на боку, крепко обхватив колени. Даже ритм дыхания его изменился, от глубоких резких вдохов к поверхностному, словно он пробежал стометровку за десять секунд и вырубился.

\- Ну ты, чувак, даешь, - прокомментировал Дин, садясь на пятки.

Ситуация была та еще, такого Дину переживать еще не доводилось. Чтобы противник вдруг вот так успокаивался, словно его переключили кнопкой на каком-то волшебном пульте управления. Дин понаблюдал минуту или две за уже начавшем дрожать почти голым мужчиной. Смок тоже успокоился и уселся перед кроватью, а потом и вовсе улегся, положив голову на лапы. За стенами дома на разные голоса выл ветер, и Дин некстати подумал, что заметет их тут знатно. Он окажется запертым в крошечной хижине с парнем, который то падает перед ним на спину, раздвигая ноги, то пытается то ли убить, то ли трахнуть, то ли проделать и то, и другое одновременно. И что заставляет его так вести себя - непонятно.

Сон сняло как рукой.

\- Нет ничего лучше утреннего спарринга в одних трусах, - сообщил Дин Смоку, и пес приподнял одно ухо, словно говоря: "Думаешь?"

Дин наклонился, подбирая одеяла с полу, расправляя их, чтобы накрыть вроде бы все еще спавшего человека, но, стоило ему наклониться к нему, как тот вдруг обвил его руками за шею и уткнулся в грудь лицом.

\- Эй, парень, да ты совсем с катушек, что ли, слетел? - даже как-то жалобно произнес Дин, не зная, то ли бить сразу, то ли подождать. Кулаки чесались начистить странному чуваку морду как следует, но тот вел себя теперь совсем иначе, словно искал защиты у Дина: - М-да, дурдом на выезде, - пробормотал Дин.

Словно услышав поощрение в голосе, мужчина прижался крепче. Дин нерешительно опустил руку на его плечо, и тот вздрогнул, а потом подсунулся под нее совершенно кошачьим движением. Дин повел ладонью ниже по его спине, просто желая узнать, что же произойдет дальше, и дрожь ослабела, мужчина постепенно расслаблялся под его рукой, Дин ощущал это по тому, как натянутые закаменевшие мускулы обмякали. Мужчина потянул Дина на себя, едва-едва заметно, и Дин поддался, устроившись возле него и натянув на них обоих одеяло, закутавшись с головой. В полной темноте все было как-то проще. Дин почувствовал, как к его телу прижимается чужая плоть, уже не ледяная, а вполне теплая и живая, лицом мужчина по-прежнему вжимался в него, правда, перебрался повыше и уткнулся между шеей и плечом. Кончиками пальцев Дин поглаживал его по спине, скользя от самой кромки волос до поясницы по ложбинке позвоночника. Все казалось нереальным, словно во сне, таких ситуаций в нормальной жизни не бывает. Мужчина просто лежал, не делая попыток перейти хоть к каким-то действиям, поэтому Дин не сразу понял, что то, что упирается ему в бедро, это нехилый такой стояк.

\- Да ладно, - пробормотал он, осознав это обстоятельство.  
И самым сумасшедшим на его взгляд было, что и у него самого стояло, несмотря на все предыдущие события.  
\- Эй, может, просто замнем для ясности? А? - он пытался держаться за остатки нормальности, несмотря на общую ненормальность ситуации, но, похоже, увещеваниями тут было не помочь. Его тело попросту предавало его, слишком давно не было никого вообще рядом, разовые перепихи с какой-нибудь шлюшкой во время редких наездов в город не в счет. Продажная любовь никогда не давала ему необходимой разгрузки, так, сунул-вынул и пошел. Но и на мужиков тоже никогда не стояло, хотя - добравшись в размышлениях до этого места, Дин вспыхнул, к счастью под одеялом этого бы никто так и так не заметил - иногда подобные мысли его посещали. Он годами жил в обществе мужчин, преимущественно молодых, не имея возможности снять напряжение на стороне, и да, иногда он чувствовал что-то такое... Но даже и представить себе не мог, чтобы эти смутные желания воплотились бы вдруг в реальность. Не в армии. И не в присутствии отца, от такой идеи Дина даже сейчас обдало холодом. И не в последние годы, когда он жил отшельником, общаясь только с продавцом супермаркета или заправки, где покупал припасы или топливо и газовые баллоны.  
\- Чувак, я не гей, даже если сейчас оно очень на это не похоже, - прошептал Дин, почти уткнувшись ему в макушку. Вместо ответа незнакомец прижался крепче, Дин чувствовал, как тот дышит приоткрытым ртом, от этих теплых выдохов ему в шею бежали мурашки: - Ну... я просто не знаю... я...  
Честно, делать такое ему никогда не приходилось, точнее, не с другими, но вот сейчас ужасно хотелось попробовать. Нерешительно Дин просунул левую руку между их животами.  
\- Что я творю, блин, - пробормотал он, и забрался пальцами под резинку трусов другого мужика.  
И ничего страшного не произошло, гром не грянул, крыша не обвалилась, а то, что Дин нащупал, не слишком сильно отличалось от того, что оказывалось у него в руке долгими одинокими вечерами.  
\- Тихо, тихо, - шептал он, проводя большим пальцем по чуть влажной головке, отмечая, как малейшее прикосновение заставляет мужчину вздрагивать, как учащается его дыхание, а пальцы сжимаются сильнее.  
\- Подожди-ка, давай попробуем, - наверное, мозги у Дина повредились во время приступа в лесу, а может, чувак все-таки ухитрился его как следует стукнуть, потому что Дин оторвался от нерешительных поглаживаний и приспустил собственные трусы, высвобождая член. И это оказалось совсем не так ужасно, как думать о подобном, наоборот, чужой стояк стал отражением собственного, словно возбуждение передавалось от одного к другому. Дин обхватил оба члена ладонью, проводя по ним вместе, и этого хватило, чтобы лежавший рядом мужчина вдруг напрягся, как струна, и Дин ощутил теплую жидкость, которая брызнула ему на живот и на пальцы. Чужая сперма превратилась в замечательную смазку, благодаря которой движения начали ощущаться заметнее, и Дин последовал за ним, не продержавшись и минуты.

Под одеялом теперь явно не хватало воздуха, поэтому Дин откинул край и высунулся, жадно дыша. Чем дышал другой, было непонятно, по крайней мере, тот не попытался отодвинуться или хотя бы откинуть голову, наоборот, он прижался к нему сильнее, обвивая ногами насколько это было возможно. Вообще сейчас Дин не отказался бы сменить позу, но, похоже, его тут не спрашивали.

\- Да, чувак, утро будет веселым, - произнес напоследок Дин и, прижавшись щекой к мягким волосам на чужой макушке, закрыл глаза.

Больше никаких снов ему этой ночью не снилось.

*

Дин проснулся несколько часов спустя. В доме ничего не изменилось, только угли окончательно потухли в очаге. Без часов невозможно было определить, сколько времени, темень стояла непроглядная. Судя по всему, Смок замерз, потому что залез к Дину даже под одеяло и крепко прижался.

\- Так, псина, подъем, - пробормотал Дин, пытаясь отпихнуть ставшего странно безволосым пса, но тот никак не отреагировал на требование. - Подъем, я сказал, Смок!  
Окончательно Дина разбудил негромкий тявк, раздавшийся с подстилки Смока у камина.  
\- А это кто... - начал, было, Дин, рванувшись в сторону, и напомнившая о себе боль в разодранных плечах пробудила прочие воспоминания.

У него случился приступ паники во время охоты, потом он нашел странного чувака в наручниках посреди заснеженного леса, освободил его, несколько часов они со Смоком тащили того в охотничий домик, бросив тушу замечательного, незадолго до приступа подстреленного оленя, попали в пургу, мужик замерз почто до смерти, поэтому Дин раздел его и разделся сам, а потом грел его под одеялом. А до этого вырезал у парня из шеи какую-то штучку типа транспондера или чего-то наподобие. А потом ночью этот мужик... Тут Дин почувствовал непреодолимое желание оказаться вне кровати и вообще отвлечься чем-то, чтобы не думать о произошедшем ночью. Похоже, парень не проснулся, потому что не цеплялся отчаянно за Дина, и тому удалось довольно легко избавиться от ставших уже несколько назойливыми объятий.

Пол был холоднющим, несмотря на брошенную перед кроватью шкуру. Дин подозвал Смока и велел ему лечь рядом с топчаном и охранять. Что означало - следить. Потом, морщась от холода и стыда, Дин стащил с себя трусы и засунул их в тощий мешок с грязным бельем. Обычно стиркой он во время охоты не заморачивался. Хотелось вымыться, но для этого нужна была вода, а набрать снега накануне в ведро он забыл. Поэтому, отыскав чистое белье, Дин принялся одеваться, натянув теплое исподнее, фланелевую рубашку в крупную красно-синюю клетку, лыжные штаны и жилет на меху. Вот теперь можно было заняться хозяйством.

Бросив взгляд на кровать, Дин увидел, что второе одеяло и шкура по-прежнему валяются на полу, поэтому он подошел, поднял их и набросил на видневшиеся под одеялом очертания фигуры. Пока Дин совсем не хотел, чтобы парень проснулся, и им пришлось объясняться.

Надев унты и натянув шапку пониже, Дин открыл вторую дверь домика и вышел в "холодную", неотапливаемую пристройку, в которой хранились дрова, запасы мяса, снаряжение и инструменты.

*

Кастиэль проснулся в тот момент, когда стукнула дверь, но по привычке никаким образом не показал этого. Лучше подождать, оценить обстановку, даже незаметно осмотреться, и лишь потом решать, стоит ли шевелиться или постараться оттянуть момент контакта с окружающим как можно дольше. Первое, что он ощутил - тяжесть во всем теле, ноющую боль в плечах, в запястьях и пульсирующую - в области левого глаза. Вообще, легче было сказать, что точно не болело - мизинец на левой ноге не болел однозначно и, кажется, лопатка, правая. Нет, стоило чуть напрячь мышцы спины, и лопатка отозвалась. Значит, мизинец. И то неплохо. Но с болью все понятно, а вот что же его так придавило? Неужели мышечный релаксант? Кастиэль напряг поочередно мышцы ног, потом рук, потом живота - на релаксант не было похоже, все действовало. Только приоткрыв один глаз, совсем чуть-чуть, крошечную щелочку, он понял, в чем было дело. На нем лежал целый ворох покрывал, одеял и, кажется, даже шкур. Ужасно тяжеленный, но теплый ворох. Под ним было уютно. И, поняв, что он лежит под теплыми одеялами, Кастиэль ощутил, что в помещении, где он находился, было ужасно холодно. Хотя, пожалуй, не ужасно. Вполне себе терпимо холодно. Не курорт, но куда приятнее, чем в палате у доктора Крюгера.

Похоже, в комнате никого не было. Кастиэль приподнял голову, отыскивая взглядом камеры наблюдения, но ни одной не смог заметить. Однако его предположение, что комната пуста, не оправдалось. Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел движение, и большой пес с густой дымчатой шерстью запрыгнул на кровать и неожиданно принялся вылизывать Кастиэлю лицо, точнее, его верхнюю часть, которая торчала из-под одеяла. Дверь стукнула снова, послышались шаги и что-то со стуком посыпалось на пол. Кастиэль не выдержал и сел, ожидая увидеть что угодно, но только не это.

Он был в деревянном доме, необшитые стены были сложены из бревен, сам он лежал на довольно широкой самодельной кровати в одном из углов комнаты. В противоположном углу располагался грубоватый открытый камин, а перед ним сейчас стоял человек, мужчина, одетый в клетчатую рубашку, жилет и теплые даже на вид штаны. У его ног лежала груда поленьев, вероятно, именно их он и принес. Мужчина обернулся, и Кастиэль узнал бородатое лицо под низко надвинутой шапкой. Этот человек нашел его в лесу. Пес гавкнул, от чего Кастиэль вздрогнул еще раз, и, соскочив с кровати, подбежал к мужчине, замахал хвостом и ткнулся носом тому в руку. Мужчина, не глядя, потрепал собаку по голове, продолжая смотреть на Кастиэля.

Кастиэль почувствовал себя неуютно. Вчера он пытался добраться до этого человека, это он знал точно, но он сам абсолютно не представлял, зачем. Не зная, как вести себя, он быстро улегся обратно и свернулся под одеялом клубком. Это было нехорошо, спать нужно было выпрямившись, вытащив руки из-под одеяла, лицом вверх или вбок, а не прятать голову под одеяло, но так он чувствовал себя в большей безопасности.

Мужчина – Кастиэль вспомнил, что накануне он назвал его Дином, и тот удивился, что дало ему повод думать, что он угадал – потоптался, судя по скрипу половиц, а потом занялся очагом. Кастиэль слышал, как постукивали поленья, потом зашуршала бумага, и немного погодя чиркнула спичка, и вскоре потянуло дымком. Кастиэль по-прежнему лежал под одеялом, вслушиваясь в каждый шорох, пытаясь догадаться, что происходит, напрягаясь, когда шаги приближались, и немного расслабляясь, когда Дин отходил к камину. Кастиэль услышал металлическое бряканье, потом дверь опять стукнула. Дин вышел. Кастиэль подождал и собрался уже было выглянуть, но тут Дин вернулся обратно.

\- Ну и метет, - довольно громко прокомментировал он: - Ну что, Смок, займемся завтраком? Хотя сначала надо бы прибраться.

Кастиэль не смог понять, в чем именно состояла означенная уборка, Дин ходил по дому, раздавался шорох, потом он делал еще пару шагов, и опять что-то шелестело. Судя по цоканью когтей, пес ходил за ним по пятам.

Много времени уборка не заняла, похоже, что Дин сам был не прочь позавтракать. Кастиэль слышал звон металлической посуды, вскоре раздался свист, Дин доставал какие-то шуршащие пакеты, лилась вода или какaя-то другая жидкость, потом раздался равномерный стук чего-то по миске, а вскоре – резкое скворчанье, когда что-то вылили на разогретую сковородку. Кастиэль представлял себе все как на экране, словно слушал увлекательнейший радиоспектакль. Вот Дин заскреб металлом по металлу – возможно, открывал консервную банку. Вот стукнули тарелки о столешницу. Нож задел доску.

Чего Кастиэль никак не ожидал, так это того, что шаги вдруг приблизятся к кровати, а потом Дин потянет одеяла на себя, открывая лицо Кастиэля.

\- Привет, - немного натянуто сказал Дин и улыбнулся, хотя Кастиэль почувствовал, что в этой улыбке маловато радости, - завтрак готов.  
Кастиэль лежал неподвижно, глядя на Дина. У него было ощущение, будто его застали врасплох за чем-то постыдным, и он не решался сдвинуться.  
\- Тебе же надо надеть что-то, - словно только сейчас вспомнил Дин.  
Кастиэль торопливо посмотрел ему через плечо, отыскивая свои вещи. До этого он видел, что они валялись скомканными на полу, а теперь Дин поднял их, расправил и повесил на протянутую поперек дома веревку.  
\- Я тебе сейчас найду рубашку и штаны, не самые новые, но они чистые.

Дин поднялся и направился к шкафу, который Кастиэль заметил только сейчас. Кастиэль не хотел надевать чужие вещи. У него были свои, и он хотел носить только их. Поэтому, когда Дин отошел, Кастиэль торопливо выбрался из-под одеял и побежал к камину, возле которого висела его больничная пижама. _Сначала надо надеть пижаму, иначе санитары будут недовольны. Это гигиенично. Пижаму меняют каждые два дня или по мере необходимости. Потом Кастиэль наденет свою рубашку, брюки, повяжет счастливый галстук, потом пиджак, потому что костюм должен быть завершен, и еще плащ. Плащ обязательно, плащ – это как броня, без плаща он не вынесет всего этого, плащ..._

\- Эй, ты чего бормочешь? - Кастиэль не заметил, как Дин подошел сзади, и вздрогнул, когда тот опустил ему руку на плечо. - Я тут тебе фуфайку нашел...  
Кастиэль замотал головой и потянул с веревки пижамные штаны.  
\- Чувак, оно все влажное, я вчера забыл развесить, не до того было.  
Кастиэль опустил голову ниже. _Сначала надо надеть пижаму, это гигиенично, пижаму меняют каждые два дня или по мере необходимости..._  
\- Я понял, - Дин отпустил его плечо. - Надо надеть пижаму. Ладно, валяй. Как скажешь. Но костюм реально сырой, ему просохнуть надо.  
Кастиэль натянул штаны и потом пижамную рубашку.  
\- А плащ-то зачем? - воскликнул Дин, когда Кастиэль принялся снимать его с веревки. - Он же сырой, да и не греет. Случай, парень, давай я тебе куртку лучше дам, флисовую, она потеплее.  
Кастиэль упрямо тянул за полу плаща, не решаясь повернуться в сторону Дина и посмотреть на него.  
\- Ну, точно дурдом на выезде, - сдался, наконец, Дин и помог Кастиэлю снять плащ с веревки. - Пошли завтракать.

*

Стремный чувак, который не желал надеть нормальную одежду, а с упорством идущего на бой римлянина натянул на себя все еще непросохшие вещи, сидел за столом напротив Дина и жадно ел омлет из яичного порошка, закусывая бутербродами из разогретого в камине хлеба с тушенкой. Смотреть на него было одно удовольствие, Дину даже казалось, что он слышит слабое потрескивание, исходившее от ушей парня. Похоже, давненько тот не обедал. Дин потянул к себе опустевшую тарелку, которую тот, похоже, примеривался вылизать, только то, что за ним наблюдали, удерживало его от этого, а потом подсунул ему свою. Мужчина испуганно поднял на него беспокойные глаза. Дин поморщился, в очередной раз полюбовавшись на приличный фингал слева, хотя, учитывая количество царапин у того на лице, синяк не так уж и бросался в глаза.

\- Ешь, я не очень хочу, - подбодрил его Дин, и парень сосредоточенно заработал ложкой. Дин отхлебнул остывшего кофе и взял себе бутерброд. Похоже, чуваку повезло, и он почти не обморозился, но все-таки лицо следовало обработать и намазать жиром, да и исцарапанным рукам тоже бы не помешал уход. И надо посмотреть, как там рана у него на шее. Кстати, о ране.  
\- Слушай, а что за передатчик был у тебя под кожей? Надеюсь, ничего важного? Я вчера струхнул малек, когда нащупал его, сначала подумал, что заноза или что похуже, а потом, когда достал, выбросил в огонь. Не люблю я такие штуки, от них один вред.

Мужчина поднял голову и положил руку на марлевую салфетку, которую Дин закрепил пластырем. Пощупал ее и убрал руку. Возможно, Дину показалось, но мужчина как будто немного расслабился, словно часть груза упала с его плеч. Тут Смок улучил момент и, несмотря на строгий запрет, подобрался к мужчине поближе и пихнул его головой в колено. Тот вздрогнул и оторвался от еды.

\- Смок! - рявкнул Дин, но удержался от продолжения, увидев, с каким неподдельным интересом уставился его неразговорчивый гость на пса: - Погладь его, чего уж, - посоветовал Дин: - Просто положи руку на голову и почеши за ушами, он это любит.  
Мужчина облизал ложку и с некоторым сожалением отложил ее, потом уронил руку вниз и очень осторожно положил Смоку между ушей.  
\- Ага, а теперь почеши, просто потереби его, ему будет очень приятно.

Нерешительно мужчина согнул пальцы, зарылся ими в густую шерсть и принялся почесывать собаку, так, как велел ему Дин. Смок подставился под ласку. Дин наблюдал за этой сценой с некоторым удивлением. Смок был не слишком дружелюбным и доверчивым псом, Дин его сам так воспитал, но к этому парню он разве что на шею не лез. Просто какая-то любовь с первого взгляда.

Похоже, мужчина позабыл об остатках омлета в тарелке, наслаждаясь новым для себя опытом. По его лицу разлилось умиротворение. Дину не хотелось прерывать это единение, поэтому он решил пока прибрать со стола. Пес, однако, довольно быстро показал, что остается в первую очередь рабом желудка. Стоило Дину выложить ему остатки яичницы в миску, и добавить немного тушенки, смешанной с рубленным хлебным мякишем, как он вывернулся из-под ласковой руки и в один прыжок оказался возле еды.

\- Потом его погладишь, - предложил он мужчине, - во время еды его лучше не трогать. - Тот не отрываясь следил за жадно глотавшей пищу собакой. - Может, скажешь, как тебя зовут? Я Дин, кстати.  
\- Дин, - повторил Кастиэль после некоторого молчания, и закашлялся. Горло перехватило, говорить оказалось больно. Кажется, глотать тоже было больно, но он так хотел есть, что не обратил на это обстоятельство ни малейшего внимания.  
\- Да, Дин, это я, - для наглядности Дин даже ткнул себя пальцем в грудь, как Робинзон, представлявшийся Пятнице: - А ты?  
\- Кастиэль, - негромко ответил Кастиэль.

*

Мужчину и правда звали Дин, Кастиэль не ошибся. Хотя в подобных вещах он ошибался редко, если он видел слово, то оно, как правило, имело значение. А имя Дина он видел очень четко. Кастиэлю пришлось представиться, он впервые произнес вслух собственное имя. До этого все, с кем он общался, знали, как его зовут.

Дин кивнул и улыбнулся. Кастиэль попытался улыбнуться в ответ, но лицо очень сильно заболело. Наверное, он скорчил гримасу, потому что Дин догадался. Он сразу поднялся, принес какой-то ящик и принялся доставать из него разные медикаменты, тюбики с кремами и мазями, салфетки в упаковке. Кастиэль боялся, что он достанет шприц и какой-нибудь флакончик, в конце концов, их достают всегда, и хорошо, если во флакончике оказывается успокоительное или снотворное. Еще он не любил капельницы, пробирки с иглами для забора крови и всякие прочие колющие и режущие инструменты для исследований. Но ничего подобного Дин из ящика не достал. Он пододвинул стул, так, чтобы сидеть напротив Кастиэля, взял его за подбородок и, не спрашивая, принялся смазывать особенно болевшие места чем-то прохладным и приятным.

\- Значит, Кастиэль, - говорил он при этом, - странноватое имечко, никогда такого не слышал. Кастиэль. Касти. Не, Кас. Кас лучше звучит. Слушай, Кас, я сейчас тебе лицо и руки обработаю и намажу как следует, и ты не трогай их. Быстрее заживет. И, это, извини, что я тебе слишком крепко врезал ночью, ты меня напугал, чувак, серьезно.  
Кастиэль не помнил, при каких обстоятельствах Дин ночью ударил его и зачем, но полагал, что тот наверняка имел все основания, поэтому ни малейшей обиды не испытывал. Между тем Дин, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил:  
\- Сейчас жуткая метель. До города отсюда прилично, миль пятьдесят по прямой, и почти вся дорога через лес. Так что придется нам тут переждать. Но как только пурга утихнет, я тебя выведу. Дойдем до основного дома, там у меня машина, и я тебя отвезу в город. Найдем тех, кто тебя потерял, наверняка тебя ищут...  
\- Нет, - вырвалось у Кастиэля, - нет, нет, не надо...

*

Дин хотел обрадовать странного чувака. Если честно, он даже начал подозревать, что того украли, хотя, судя по одежде, совсем не похоже было, что тот важная птица. Ну да по одежке встречают, может, он ученый какой... Поэтому Дин и предложил ему вернуться в город, чтобы найти тех, кто разыскивает его. Но реакция Каса оказалась однозначной. Он не желал в город и не желал никого искать.

\- Слушай, ну не хочешь, то не надо, - ( _не раздражай его, Дин_ ), - потом решим. Так, с лицом я закончил, давай руки. А я, если честно, офигел немного, когда тебя нашел. Ты вообще откуда взялся?

Кас слушал внимательно, слишком уж пристально глядя Дину в глаза. От этого немигающего взгляда становилось не по себе, хотелось забиться подо что-нибудь надежное и сидеть до скончания веков. Но на Дина Винчестера даже самые грозные взгляды, не подкрепленные более материальными аргументами, никогда особо не действовали. Кас склонил голову набок, словно задумался, а потом показал свободной рукой на потолок.

\- Что, прямо с неба? Реально? А я думал, ангелов не бывает.  
\- Я не ангел, - ответил Кастиэль ужасно хрипло.  
\- Это хорошо, - кивнул головой Дин: - Давай-ка ты пересядешь поближе к камину, там потеплее. Скоро дом как следует нагреется, все из-за метели, выдувает тепло только так, сколько не конопать.  
Возле камина стояло старое и весьма ободранное кресло, неизвестно как оказавшееся в такой глуши, и Кастиэль с удобством в нем устроился. Дин отошел к кровати и принес покрывало:  
\- Закутайся вот, - грубовато, но заботливо посоветовал он. Кастиэль послушался. Сидеть перед камином с горящим огнем, завернувшись почти целиком в теплое покрывало, и наблюдать за тем, как Дин моет посуду в большой миске, а Смок развалился рядом с креслом и время от времени постукивает хвостом по деревянному полу, выражая свою приязнь и словно напоминая о собственном присутствии, было ужасно приятно. Если честно, ничего приятнее Кастиэлю не приходилось испытывать за долгие-долгие годы, а возможно, и никогда. Следовало понять, почему ему так хорошо.

Кастиэль принялся вслушиваться в себя, анализируя все, что знал, но никак не мог нащупать причин. Пока вдруг не понял, что вокруг него тишина.

Если можно сказать, что тишина обрушилась на него, как удар грома, то именно так оно и было. Кастиэль никогда не бывал в полной тишине. Порой звуки ослабевали, отдалялись и превращались в мерный гул где-то на задворках сознания, но такое случалось обычно, когда Кастиэлю бывало особенно плохо, поэтому особенной радости он от этого не испытывал. Когда же он бывал в относительном порядке, то гул в голове становился намного громче. Можно было вычленить из него один голос и последовать за ним, дождаться, пока не появятся картинки... Обычно ему помогали выбрать голос, в шею втыкалась игла, из которой текло что-то холодное, заставлявшее его дрожать, и спокойный голос вел его к нужному месту, пока Кастиэль не начинал видеть... И то, что он видел, ему не нравилось. Хуже всего бывало, когда он не просто видел, а чувствовал. Тогда он переставал ощущать карандаш в своей руке, забывал, что сидит в кресле перед столом, что вокруг стены лаборатории, и оказывался там, куда уходил за голосом. И делал страшные вещи... Иногда же голос, который звал его, оказывался принадлежащим человеку, мужчине, или женщине, или ребенку, которым было плохо, очень плохо. С ними делали всякие неприятные вещи, и Кастиэль пытался помочь, замещая их собой, но тогда эти страшные вещи происходили с ним...

Иногда он успевал вернуться еще до того, пока человек умирал. Иногда нет. Обычно если он не успевал, то возвращение занимало намного больше времени. Он порой уходил так далеко следом, что его отправляли к доктору Крюгеру, и тот "настраивал" его заново. Процесс настройки Кастиэль ненавидел так же, как и само подслушивание, это было больно, унизительно и отвратительно. У него почти взрывалась голова, а все тело превращалось в некий обрубок, с которым можно было творить что угодно. Доктор Крюгер умел вымотать его так, что возвращение в лабораторию к голосам, карандашу и бумаге казалось счастьем.

А сейчас Кастиэль впервые не слышал ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Голосов не было. А когда он смотрел на Дина, внутри разливалось спокойствие, не такое, как после приема барбитуратов, а словно внутри все заполнялось ровным светом, без теней, без всполохов. Просто свет, и все.

Сидя в кресле с ногами, Кастиэль не замечал, что смотрит на Дина, приоткрыв рот. А тот, повернувшись к нему спиной, убирал с разделочного стола всякие банки и пакеты. И говорил, радуясь неожиданному собеседнику. Кастиэль наклонил голову, сверля взглядом черный жилет между лопатками Дина. Тот обернулся, и Кастиэль перевел взгляд на его губы, которые двигались. «Интересно, а какая у него на ощупь борода», - некстати подумалось Кастиэлю. Он не сразу понял, что Дин обращается к нему.

\- ...ты меня слышишь, Кас? Я говорю, у меня есть замороженные бургеры и булочки, я пожарю потом на обед? Конечно, если бы не пурга, я бы сбегал со Смоком за оленем, это не так уж и далеко, всего километров пятнадцать, на лыжах в момент бы обернулся, и была бы у нас жареная оленья нога, но в такую погоду даже от дома нельзя отходить. Чувак, а ты вообще меня слушаешь? Точнее, слышишь?  
\- Да, - хрипло сказал Кастиэль.  
\- А, ну хорошо тогда, я как-то нечасто в последнее время с кем-тo болтал, так уж вот получилось... А ты сам неразговорчивый.  
\- Да, - поддержал Кастиэль разговор. Поддерживать разговор - это правильно. Это вежливо. Собеседники ожидают реакции на свои слова.  
\- Хрипишь ты знатно, - нахмурившись, отметил Дин: - А температуры у тебя нет?  
\- Да, - не слишком уверенно отозвался Кастиэль.  
\- Температура есть? Так, подожди, надо тогда померить, а там подумаем, чем тебя полечить. Дай-ка...  
Дин подошел и положил Кастиэлю руку на лоб. Тот замер, не дыша. Ладонь была теплая и шершавая. Но кроме этого, внутри Кастиэля усилился теплый свет, который заполнял его всего, оберегая от шепчущих голосов. Когда Дин убрал руку, Кастиэль невольно потянулся за ней, стремясь продлить контакт как можно дольше, и чуть не упал с кресла.  
\- Эй, эй, ты чего? Похоже, и правда температура у тебя. Горло болит? Сильно? А еще где болит? А кашля нет? Хотя, чего это я - ты же не кашляешь. Пока. Так... Давай в кровать, сейчас я термометр найду, валялся тут где-то старый, еще от Сэма остался...

Кастиэль послушно поднялся, уронив покрывало. Уходить от уютного тепла камина ему не хотелось, но Дин приказал лечь в постель... Тут он почувствовал, что съеденная пища оказала свое воздействие на организм. Было бы стыдно, если бы он вдруг испачкался, он вполне был в состоянии добраться до туалета, да и запасной пижамы у него нет. Эта пижама чистая, он надел ее накануне, кажется. А вдруг прошло больше времени, а он не сменил пижаму? _Пижаму необходимо менять каждые два дня, это гигиенично, или по мере необходимости..._

\- Эй, Кас, ты чего?  
Кажется, он опять сказал это вслух. _Наоми никогда не сердилась, когда Кастиэль повторял правила. Она сердилась, когда он не следовал им. Похоже, Дину не нравилось, когда Кастиэль повторял правила, значит, не следует этого делать._  
\- Наоми? Какая Наоми? Кас, старик, у меня тут нет запаса пижам, футболку могу дать, если хочешь. Вот придем в большой дом, там постираемся, а тут я не буду топить снег, чтобы выстирать твои дурацкие штаны.  
В этот момент Кастиэлю свело живот, и он согнулся пополам.  
\- Ты чего? - в голосе Дина зазвучал неподдельный страх: - Больно? Или что?  
\- Мне... надо, - выдавил Кастиэль.  
\- А, ну так чего молчал. С удобствами у нас тут немного напряженно, это же летний дом, я просто от нечего делать сюда заглянул, скучно, понимаешь, пойдем... Только обуйся, да не нужны тебе твои туфли, вот, натяни эти ботинки, а там я тебе найду поудобнее чего...  
Дин открыл ту самую дверь, стук которой Кастиэль уже слышал, и вывел его в другую комнату. Точнее, Кастиэль подумал, что это другая комната, но оказалось, что там жутко холодно.  
\- Это пристройка, холодная, здесь нет отопления. Зато зимой удобно хранить припасы, а летом тут приятно, нежарко. Смотри, тут вот ведро с крышкой, не фонтан, конечно, но на улицу сейчас носа не высунешь. В нем снег, и тут вот в ведре снег. Ты, короче, делай свои дела, а потом из другого ведра снегом засыпь, а потом я вынесу, - Кастиэль почувствовал изменения в Дине и с любопытством посмотрел на него. Ему показалось, что щеки Дина порозовели. Хотя в пристройке было довольно сумрачно, окошко залепило снегом, поэтому наверняка Кастиэль сказать не мог. Но изменения явно были.  
\- А я, это, подожду в доме, ты, если что, кричи. Ага?  
\- Да, - кивнул Кастиэль, радуясь, что в этот раз, кажется, ответил правильно. Потому что Дин кивнул и ушел в дом, оставив Кастиэля одного.

*  
Кастиэль послушно улегся в кровать, когда вернулся в дом. Дину действительно удалось отыскать термометр, и, хотя тот и показал повышенную температуру, ничего запредельного не было. Ну, разве что, вот еще горло... Поэтому Дин решил для начала обойтись народными средствами. Меда у них было завались, Дин его не любил, но собирал регулярно, на всякий случай, да и продать всегда можно было, дикий мед страсть какой дорогущий, а вот с молоком была небольшая проблема. Дину пришлось перерыть весь шкаф, пока он отыскал небольшой пакет сухого молока, который принес еще летом, тоже на всякий пожарный. Подумав, он добавил лишнюю мерную ложку порошка, рассудив, что чуть больше калорий Касу не повредит. Потом размешал в горячем молоке две полные ложки меда и направился к кровати.

Кас лежал опять подо всеми одеялами, даже макушка не торчала. Зато торчала одна рука, которой он почесывал развалившегося возле него Смока. Дин хотел согнать пса, но потом подумал, что вреда от него не будет.

\- Эй, Кас, у меня тут молоко с медом. Растворимое, правда, но другого нет. Ты бы выпил, от горла помогает.

Сначала под одеялами все замерло, даже пальцы Кастиэля, которыми он поглаживал шею Смока, перестали шевелиться. Потом рука втянулась внутрь. Дин подумал, что Кас, скорее всего, не вылезет, и собрался уже пристроить дымящуюся кружку на стул возле кровати, когда под одеялом зашевелилось, и встрепанная голова Каса появилась наружу.  
Немного отодвинув одеяла, тот уселся в кровати. Дин заметил, что плаща Кас так и не снял. К вопросу о гигиене, подумал Дин.

_\- Сынок, осторожно, пей небольшими глоточками. Скоро все пройдет._  
\- Папа...  
\- Ничего, сынок, скоро выздоровеешь. Доктор Фишер говорил, что может такое случиться, надо потерпеть. Зато потом ты будешь сильным, ты будешь особенным... 

Кастиэль с опаской принял горячую кружку у него из рук. У Дина создалось впечатление, что Кас нарочно дотронулся до его руки и как-то особенно долго не убирал пальцы. Это Дину не слишком понравилось. Но потом Кастиэль просто взял кружку и отпил.

\- Ах, - он задохнулся, сделав слишком большой глоток, и затряс головой, явно обжегшись.  
\- Да поосторожней, горячее же!  
Кастиэль немедленно вскинул на него глаза, глядя почти с упреком.  
\- Извини, чувак, не думал, что ты никогда горячего молока не пил.  
Кастиэль опустил голову.  
\- Что, правда не пил, что ли?  
\- Не помню, - прошелестел Кас, и осторожно отхлебнул еще глоток: - Вкусно.  
\- И полезно, - менторским тоном прокомментировал Дин: - Пей и ложись, возможно, ты пропотеешь, и температура спадет.  
\- Спасибо, - так же тихо ответил Кастиэль, мелкими глотками выпивая молоко.

Дин отошел и сел в кресло. Он задумался, сколько проблем навесил себе на шею, притащив этого странного Каса к себе домой, но не выгонять же его теперь обратно в лес. Да и Смок его признал, а это вообще уж редкостная редкость.

От кровати раздался шорох, похоже, Кастиэль допил молоко и послушно лег, как ему и приказал Дин. Дин остался в кресле. Через некоторое время он уловил легкое похрапывание со стороны кровати. Похоже, его гость заснул.

Делать было нечего, шуметь не хотелось... Дин достал старый, еле живой плеер, проверил кассету в нем, заменил батарейки, и, прихватив какой-то научно-фантастический роман из тех, что натащил в дом еще в юности Сэм, вернулся к камину. Снял фонарь с крючка на потолке и поставил возле себя, приглушив яркость. Вскоре в доме ничего уже не было слышно, кроме мерного дыхания и, время от времени, шелеста страниц.

*

Метель затянулась на три дня. За это время Дин успел наболтать столько, сколько не разговаривал за последние года четыре в общей сложности. Почему-то молчаливое присутствие Кастиэля провоцировало его на бесконечные рассказы обо всем на свете - о том, как вместе с отцом и Сэмом они приводили в порядок этот дом, как он засунул как-то Сэму ужа в спальный мешок, а уж оказался гадюкой и цапнул брата, за что Дин огреб по шее, а Сэм - целую ампулу сыворотки и отвратную рану на ноге, в том месте, где отслоилась кожа из-за яда. Зато потом он в лесу как-то подсунул Дину пару листочков ядовитого сумаха в самый ответственный момент, и Дин потом сидел по пояс в каком-то прудике из-за жуткого жжения в заднице, а еще к нему присосалась целая куча пиявок. В тот раз огреб Сэм, а рука у их отца была тяжелая. Рассказал про свою первую охоту, и про то, как они завалили медведя, неспециально, тот за ними погнался, и если бы не отец... Отца Дин вспоминал особенно часто и, как ни странно, это давалось ему легко, без обычной боли.

Если честно, Дин даже не был уверен, что Кастиэль его слышал, но это его не особо беспокоило. Все равно Кастиэль был лучшим собеседником, чем Смок, даже если все его реплики сводились к неуверенным "да" к месту и не к месту.

Молоко, кстати, помогло неожиданно хорошо, и не только в плане температуры. Кастиэль проснулся мокрый как мышь, даже на плаще проступило темное пятно на уровне лопаток. Это Дин увидел, когда Кастиэль поднялся и, шатаясь, отправился мимо него в "холодную". Зато на обратном пути он чуть не навернулся прямо на ровном полу посреди дома. Дин успел его поддержать, ощутив заодно, как Кастиэля трясет. Вспомнив бормотание о гигиене и смене пижамы по мере необходимости, он сумел убедить Кастиэля переодеться, что вылилось в одевание, потому что тот сидел совершенно безучастный, только механически поднимал руки или вытягивал ноги.

Дин пересадил его в кресло, закутал и занялся сменой постели, насколько это было возможно. Пижама отправилась в мешок с бельем, за ней последовал плащ, а потом, украдкой, Дин засунул в мешок и все остальные шмотки, включая ботинки. Кастиэль сидел в старой футболке, поверх нее Дин натянул ему фуфайку Сэма, которая брату давно стала мала. Убирая вещи, Дин понял, что ему показалось странным, пока он переодевал Кастиэля. Тот не пытался нападать на него, как ночью, и не превращался в безвольную жертву, но он однозначно пытался прикоснуться к Дину, только странно, не руками, а прижаться невзначай любой частью тела, хоть ненадолго. Это пугало и одновременно было странно приятно, Дину казалось, что каждый раз по нему проходила волна тепла, словно он засунул руку, например, под яркую лампу, которая светит и греет. Возможно, размышлял он позднее, Кастиэль испытывал нечто подобное, вот и вел себя так.

В любом случае, Дин оказался в давно забытой роли няньки, причем не младшего брата, поведение которого мог предсказать на пару недель вперед, а незнакомого человека, который вел себя то как зомби, то как ребенок, то впадал в странную кататонию, словно жертва катастрофы невиданного масштаба.

А еще у Дина возникли проблемы со сном. Вечером он раскатал перед камином свой походный коврик, достал спальник, притащил к импровизированному ложу одну из подушек и принялся устраиваться спать. Кастиэль смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом с кровати. Дин улегся и громко пообещал, что, когда они придут в большой дом, у Кастиэля будет отдельная кровать. "И у меня тоже", - вздохнул Дин. Однако долго пребывать в одиночестве ему не пришлось.

Дин проснулся от того, что кто-то прижался к нему сзади, обхватил поперек плеч рукой, кажется, даже ногу на него закинул, и дышал в затылок. Первой реакцией его стало желание избавиться от неожиданного соседства, он перекатился, резко разрывая непонятные объятия, и в развороте отшвырнул напавшего подальше. Раздался грохот, за которым последовал стон, Смок взвился и залаял... Дину потребовалось секунд двадцать, чтобы нащупать и включить фонарь, который откатился в сторону, за это время его вполне могли порвать на конфетти. Но никто его не рвал, a когда мертвенно-яркий белый свет фонаря залил дом, Дин увидел Кастиэля, который сидел именно там, куда он отшвырнул противника, и выглядел совершенно ошарашенным. Дин схватился за голову, не зная, как реагировать и вести себя. После получаса попыток добиться внятного ответа он сдался, захватил подушку и перебрался на кровать. Кастиэль больше не пытался обниматься, но минут пять спустя после того, как они улеглись, Дин почувствовал, как к его ноге прижалась пятка. С этим можно было жить, поэтому он не стал отдергивать ногу, тем более, что на него вдруг опустилось странное спокойствие, словно все стало хорошо.

*

То, что буран закончился, Дин понял, потому что Смок принялся царапать дверь, и бесконечный вой ветра, который стал уже привычным за три дня, исчез. Попытки открыть входную дверь ничего не дали, да и, судя по тому, что окно оставалось совершено черным, занесло их знатно. Дин натянул ставшие уже привычными лыжные штаны, надел куртку и, бросив: "Скоро буду", - отправился в "холодную". Там, на всякий случай, в крыше был сделан люк, открывавшийся вовнутрь, именно для того, чтобы можно было проникнуть внутрь или покинуть дом, не пользуясь входной дверью.

Освободив люк от двух досок, которые лежали подобно засовам на всякий случай поперек него, Дин отодвинул задвижку и потянул его на себя за ручку. Тот не сразу подался, потом вниз ухнул целый сугроб, а в образовавшемся отверстии стало видно высокое бледно-голубое небо. Повеяло морозом и свежестью, как всегда после бури. Смок бесновался за дверью, но Дин не собирался тащить его через крышу. Подставив стремянку, он прихватил лопату и вылез на крышу пристройки.

Дом занесло почти по самую крышу, похоже, ветер был западный, так что как раз вся восточная сторона домишки, с дверью и окном, оказалась у него на пути. А вот пристройка оказалась под защитой, и ее не слишком замело. Дин перебрался к краю крыши, где сугроб был повыше, и спрыгнул вниз, ухнув сразу по пояс.

После трехдневного бездействия приятно было размять застамевшие мышцы. Ветер отутюжил снежную поверхность, на ней вполне можно было стоять, поэтому Дин решил выкопать что-то вроде колодца к окну, чтобы свет проходил, и освободить дверь. А потом сделать пару ступенек наверх. А оставшийся снег сам растет, рассудил он.

Докопавшись до окна, он заглянул внутрь.

Выглядевший немного потерянным Кастиэль сидел на полу прямо напротив окна, обнимая собаку за шею. Похоже, он за нее цеплялся, как за спасительный круг. Смок сидел смирно. Дин постучал в стекло, которое кое-как освободил от наледи рукавицей, и помахал рукой. Кастиэль не сразу отцепился от Смока, но потом все же помахал в ответ, неуверенно, словно делал это первый раз в жизни. Дин перебрался к месту, где должна была быть дверь, и принялся швырять снег в стороны.

Час спустя ему удалось раскопать дверь и даже освободить перед ней крошечный пятачок, чтобы открыть ее. Кое-как отряхнувшись, он прислонил лопату к стене и, дернув примерзшую дверь на себя изо всех сил, ввалился в показавшийся ему ужасно жарким, душным и вонючим дом.

\- Трудовая повинность! - рявкнул он, сбрасывая рукавицы и растирая замерзшие щеки: - На улице холодища, но погодка обалденная! Одевайся и вперед, свежим воздухом дышать.

Кастиэль нерешительно встал на ноги, все еще придерживаясь за ошейник Смока, словно пес был нужен ему как опора, а потом нерешительно подошел к Дину и дотронулся пальцем до таявших на отвороте куртки снежинок. Дин встряхнулся и направился к шкафу, искать теплые вещи.

Немного погодя Кастиэль, одетый, как капуста, в разнообразные одежки, стоял на снежной поверхности, скрывшей подход к дому, и удивленно оглядывался по сторонам. От дома спереди виднелась только часть, перед ним намело настоящий курган. Bсе деревья вокруг были накрыты снежными шапками, которые искрились в ярком солнечном свете. После нескольких дней, проведенных по большей части в полутьме, а то и в темноте, дневной свет казался Кастиэлю особенно ярким. Воздух, казалось, похрустывал на зубах и был вкусным, как свежая прохладная вода в летнюю жару.

Откуда Кастиэль об этом знал, что в жару прохладная вода приятна, было непонятно. Он жил по большей части в климатизированных помещениях, температура в которых круглый год поддерживалась на одном уровне, а воду он пил только из пластиковых стаканчиков, и она всегда была какой-то тепловатой и не очень вкусной.

Дин ходил по крыше, сбрасывая снег, чтобы крыша не просела, как он объяснил. Смок носился по лесу, наслаждаясь свободой. Кастиэлю хотелось тоже побежать, размахивая руками, но он не решался. Он был взрослый, а взрослые люди не бегают, они ходят, размеренно и не слишком быстро. Но и не слишком медленно.

Что-то ударило его в спину, и он удивленно обернулся. Дин стоял в десятке шагов и смеялся. Кастиэль повернулся и попытался неловко дотянуться до того места на спине, куда его что-то стукнуло, но в этот момент Дин размахнулся, и комок снега врезался Кастиэлю в плечо, осыпавшись на теплые ботинки.

\- Попал! - азартно заорал Дин и нагнулся за новой порцией снега.

"Снежки. Это называется играть в снежки", - вспомнил Кастиэль. Он видел это в кино и читал про такую игру в детских книжках. Ему тоже следует принять участие в игре. Надо слепить снежок, а потом бросить его в Дина.

Он наклонился, набирая снег в ладони. Дин велел ему надеть рукавицы, те были великоваты и мешали слепить настоящий снежок. Но Кастиэль очень старался. Сухой снег рассыпался, он слепливал его снова и снова, пытаясь придать круглую форму.

Дин этим временем успел кое-как слепить штук пять рассыпающихся практически в полете снежков, и закидывал ими Кастиэля, приближаясь. Кастиэль выпрямился, когда Дин был в паре шагов, не больше, неловко размахнулся и влепил ему снежок прямо в лицо, так что снег осел у того на бороде и даже, кажется, частично попал в рот. Дин оторопело замер, не ожидая такой атаки, а потом расхохотался, да так, что аж согнулся пополам и чуть не упал на колени. Кастиэль, поначалу испугавшийся, через некоторое время нерешительно улыбнулся. И правда, то, как снежок залепил Дину лицо, было весело. И Дин совсем не сердился.

\- Догоняй, - крикнул Дин, хлопнув Кастиэля по плечу, и, оглядываясь, не слишком быстро побежал вокруг дома. Кастиэль последовал за ним, сначала шагом, потом, стремясь догнать его, бегом. Дин уворачивался, подхватывал на бегу снег и швырял его в Кастиэля, который, несмотря на одышку, упрямо все наращивал и наращивал темп, стремясь догнать Дина, словно тренировался на выносливость на беговой дорожке. Ему это удалось, он прыгнул и толкнул Дина в спину. Не ожидавший этого Дин споткнулся и упал прямо в сугроб, а Кастиэль рухнул сверху.  
\- Поймал, я поймал, - бормотал он.  
\- Да, чувак, поймал, - жалобно донеслось из-под него, - а теперь слезь, а то мне снег за шиворот набился.  
Кастиэль сполз в сторону, и Дин сразу вскочил на ноги, словно и не барахтался только что беспомощно.  
\- Вот тебе за снег за шиворотом! - выкрикнул он, и дернул за нависшую ветку ближайшего дерева. Целый снегопад обрушился на ничего не подозревавшего Кастиэля, который и ахнуть не успел. Дин залился хохотом, от которого снялась с ветки целая стая каких-то мелких птичек и с недовольным посвистыванием удалилась. Кастиэль ловил ртом воздух, чувствовал, как снег за шиворотом тает, и холодные струйки стекают по спине, и улыбался.

*

Смена погоды принесла с собой смену атмосферы в доме. Словно они не только проветрили помещение, а головы проветрились на морозном чистом воздухе. Впервые Кастиэлю не хотелось сидеть, глядя в огонь, это показалось ему вдруг ужасно скучным, поэтому он перебрался к кухонному столу и стал наблюдать за тем, как Дин готовил ужин.  
Набор продуктов, который они имели в своем распоряжении, был не слишком обширным. Дин скучал по свежему мясу, обещая Кастиэлю то подстрелить кабана и зажарить его окорок, то рагу из оленьей печенки, которую тоже предстояло добыть самостоятельно, то устроить рыбалку и запечь рыбу в глине прямо в очаге. Но все в большом доме. Пока же они довольствовались по утрам омлетом из яичного порошка и консервированной грудинкой или тушенкой, бургерами на обед и еще какими-нибудь консервами на ужин. Кастиэлю любая еда казалась просто объедением, словно он только сейчас вообще начал чувствовать вкус пищи вообще.

В этот вечер Дин разложил в две тарелки и одну собачью миску разогретые макароны в томатном соусе, к ним была подана жареная с луком говяжья колбаса из банки. И полдюжины сосисок, тоже консервированных.

\- Не знаю, как долго простоит хорошая погода, в декабре не угадаешь, да как и за всю зиму тоже, - сказал неожиданно Дин, откладывая вилку. - Поэтому завтра с утра нам надо пойти в большой дом.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Кастиэль, пытавшийся отловить последнюю скользкую макаронину. За последние часы он разнообразил свой лексикон, и теперь мог отвечать более осмысленно, что радовало даже его самого. А уж Дина и подавно.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь на лыжах ходил? - словно невзначай поинтересовался Дин.  
Кастиэль решил подарить макаронине жизнь и оставил ее в покое, потянувшись за сосисками:  
\- Не помню, - покачал он головой, - за последние лет пятнадцать – нет.  
\- Ага, - кивнул Дин. - Фигово.

Кастиэль замер с сосиской на вилке. Теперь Дин не возьмет его в большой дом, потому что туда можно дойти только на лыжах, а это значит, Кастиэль останется здесь совсем один. Некому будет готовить завтрак, не к кому будет прижиматься ночью. И Смока не будет точно. От внезапно навалившейся тоски под ложечкой у него засосало.

\- Придется взять палатку и спальники, без лыж нам понадобится больше времени, - сказал вдруг Дин, поразмыслив: - Заночуем в лесу. Приятного мало, но лучше, чем сидеть в снегу. А рюкзак нести сможешь?  
\- Да, - выдохнул Кастиэль, и в этом коротком слове он клялся и божился нести не только рюкзак, но, если понадобится, и Смока, и Дина, и еще даже того мертвого оленя впридачу, который так и остался на месте их встречи. Дин не собирался бросать его!

*

К счастью, вещей у них было немного, если не считать туго набитого мешка с грязной одеждой. Дин нес палатку, спальники, примус, запас консервов и замороженного хлеба, а еще веревку и коврики. У Кастиэля в рюкзаке лежали его собственные грязные вещи, которые предстояло выстирать, посуда, запасные носки и бутылка виски „на всякий случай“. Начало их похода ознаменовалось небольшим происшествием, Дин развесил их одежду вокруг камина, чтобы просушить ее после снежных забав, и каким-то образом его теплая красная куртка соскользнула, и рукав попал в огонь. Ткань сгорела до самого плеча. Дин витиевато обругал веревку, куртку, которая не пожелала висеть себе спокойно, пламя, которое не затухло вовремя, и даже производителей куртки за то, что не сделали ее огнеупорной. В любом случае, все-таки счастьем оказалось то обстоятельство, что Джон, а потом и Дин, не выбрасывали старые вещи просто так, а предпочитали распределять их между своими охотничьими заимками. Так что Дин отыскал себе запасную куртку, от которой немного попахивало плесенью, но все же она вполне исправно защищала его от ветра и холода.

Поход выдался трудным. Вышли они еще затемно, перед тем как покинуть дом Дин тщательно залил угли водой, потом выгреб их и выбросил в снег. Потом они сложили кучку дров перед самым очагом, оставили заправленную керосиновую лампу и спички на столе, выложили несколько консервных банок, спрятали все остальные припасы в „холодной“ в специальную клетку, которая висела под крышей так, чтобы непрошенным любителям полакомиться было труднее добраться до содержимого, и прибрали кровать. Уходя, Дин запер дверь на щеколду, которую можно было без труда открыть снаружи, потянув за специальный рычаг. На вопросительный взгляд Кастиэля Дин пояснил:

\- Дверь закрыта от животных, а люди, если понадобится, могут свободно входить и пользоваться всем, что там есть. Вдруг кто заблудится, так он сможет переночевать, обогреться, а то и пожить, сколько ему надо.

Подобный подход показался Кастиэлю не только очень разумным, но и очень благородным. Он оглянулся напоследок на дом, к которому успел привыкнуть за какие-то неполные четыре дня, и мысленно пообещал вернуться к нему, словно дом был каким-то живым существом.

*

Сам поход занял у них два дня. Идти было тяжело, на каждом шагу они проваливались по колено, а то и глубже. Один Смок бежал по снегу легко, словно по твердой поверхности.

\- Просто как Леголас, - в восхищении заметил Кастиэль, и Дин удивленно обернулся. Впервые Кас сказал что-то сам по себе.

Когда стало темнеть, Дин поставил палатку, они расстелили в ней коврики и спальники, а потом занялись чаем, для которого сначала надо было натопить снегу. К счастью, этого добра вокруг хватало с излишком. Пока примус гудел, извергая ровное синее пламя, так непохожее на живой и непокорный огонь очага, Дин занялся лапами Смока. Пес был, по-видимому, к процедуре привычен. Дин раздвигал ему пальцы и охотничьим ножом вычищал образовавшиеся там снежные катышки и льдинки.

\- Если не делать этого после целого дня пути, они начнут давить и могут поранить ему лапы, прежде чем растают. А если Смок охромеет, тащить его нам придется на себе.

Кастиэль кивнул, наблюдая за спокойно сидевшим псом. Уход за животным – это очень разумно и правильно.

Большого дома они достигли на исходе второго дня. Кастиэль остановился рядом с Дином на небольшом возвышении и рассматривал дом. Это было довольно длинное бревенчатое строение, стоявшее на другом таком же холме в окружении сосен. Вокруг дома была довольно обширная поляна, или же место сознательно очистили от всякой крупногабаритной поросли, чтобы улучшить обзор. Дом выглядел надежным и уютным, действительно таким, который можно было бы назвать своей крепостью. От радостного предчувствия у Кастиэля забилось сердце.

\- Добро пожаловать в Винчестер Мэнор, или просто в большой дом, - с шутливым полупоклоном сообщил Дин, и повел рукой в сторону строения: - Приют ожидает Вас, милорд.

Спускаясь с холма, Кастиэль никак не мог перестать хихикать.

*

**"Мэссив Дайнемик", Нью-Йорк**

\- Мисс Грей?

Наоми Грей, начальник особого отдела исследовательского центра, подняла голову. Молодой сотрудник, имени его она не помнила, неуверенно мялся на пороге, явно не решаясь приблизиться к столу.

\- Что случилось? - она не хотела пугать его, хотя, если честно, хотела. Ей нравилась аура опасности, которая от нее исходила. Людьми, которые тебя боятся, управлять легче.  
\- Мисс Грей, мы потеряли один груз. Номер 200547801.  
\- Точнее? - между бровей Наоми мгновенно образовалась складка, не предвещавшая ничего хорошего.  
\- Он пропал во время транспортировки к месту реабилитации.  
\- Как он мог пропасть? Когда его грузили, он был полным овощем!  
\- Я... не знаю, охранники сообщили, что он пришел себя, неожиданно, оттолкнул их и выпрыгнул из вертолета во время полета над лесом, в 14:19. Почему-то сигнал его передатчика не был устойчивым, несмотря на помощь центра и продолжительные поиски отыскать груз не удалось. А несколько часов спустя, в 20:31, сигнал исчез окончательно и до сих пор не появился. У нас есть версия, что груз стал жертвой дикого зверя.  
\- Найди мне Кастиэля, - четко и раздельно произнесла Наоми, сжимая пальцы так, что ей самой стало больно: - Если через двое суток Кастиэль не вернется сюда или не окажется в центре реабилитации, я тебя посажу на его место. Ты меня понял?  
\- Да, мисс Грей, но...  
\- А охранники, потерявшие его, переводятся в блок Д, санитарами. И не выдавайте им электрошокеров, пусть поработают кулаками, присматривая за пациентами.  
\- Да, мисс Грей, - прошептал несчастный Десятый, меняясь в лице.  
\- Ты запомнил? Два дня, а потом в лабораторию отправишься ты!

Не поворачиваясь к начальнице спиной, Десятый покинул кабинет. Ну что за бездари попадаются порой среди сотрудников, упустить один из самых ценных кадров, да еще и сигнал потерять. Надо было внедрять чип глубже, все эти подкожные имплантаты слишком ненадежны.

Наоми нажала на клавишу селектора:

\- Дорогая, пригласи ко мне скаута. Да, главного. У нас некоторые проблемы.

Она не верила, что эти идиотики из наблюдательного центра справятся. Если, конечно, не произойдет чуда. Поэтому следовало принять меры предосторожности.


	2. Глава вторая

– Ну, чего стоишь? Кас, раздевайся уже, в баню в одежде не ходят!

* 

Дом оказался полон чудес, по крайней мере, для Кастиэля. В нем было три комнаты и большая кухня, плюс кладовая, плюс генераторная, как гордо оповещала табличка, висевшая на двери, ведущей в оную, и еще пристройка, как в заимке, и даже сауна. Баня была за домом, но все равно принадлежала к нему. В этом доме было все – настоящая ванная и туалет, горячая и холодная вода, электричество, холодильник, стиральная машина и гараж с двумя автомобилями.

Дин гордился этим домом. С него все началось, и он хорошо помнил свой первый приезд сюда, в Мэн, когда отец купил заброшенный сруб посреди леса. У дома еще не было крыши, только бревенчатые стены. Они жили в палатке перед домом, каждый день приезжали рабочие, которые должны были достроить дом. Дину было десять, он старался помогать, где мог, ему ужасно хотелось увидеть дом целиком. И он дождался. Сначала подвели крышу, потом положили потолок, поставили дощатые перегородки между комнатами, сделав большой общий "зал", спальню для отца и спальню для Дина с Сэмом, и еще отделили кухню, в которой места хватило не только на печь, но и на большой стол со стульями. Стола, правда, поначалу не было, его сделал отец позже сам, когда вернулся из очередной "командировки". Вставили двойные рамы из специального стекла, настеленные на пол занозистые доски ошкурили, дом проконопатили как следует. Мох для прокладки верхних швов Дин сам собирал в лесу, а Сэм больше мешал, чем помогал. Шатался вокруг и пялился на все подряд. После Флориды Мэн казался Сэму просто заколдованной страной, где за каждым углом ожидало новое чудо. Чудеса иногда оказывались опасными, Дину приходилось то выдавливать ему жало дикой пчелы, то снимать с дерева, на которое залезть он мог, а вот слезть – нет.

Зато потом дом получился на загляденье. Они сами сложили камин, сделав его так, чтобы можно было в нем и мясо на специальной решетке жарить, и котелок подвесить, потом привезли генератор, и Дин помогал отцу делать проводку. Сэм тоже помогал, но, как всегда, в своей манере. Испоганил несколько батареек, закоротив их, так что они на неделю остались без радио, потому что ехать в город только из-за батареек отец не собирался. Да и Импала для поездок по лесным колдобистым дорогам не особо подходила, поэтому они потом построили для нее гараж, а для всяких хозяйственных нужд отец купил внедорожник. Что не мешало ему регулярно выгонять детку на полянку и устраивать ей полный техосмотр, заканчивавшийся всегда продолжительной мойкой и натиранием с полировкой до блеска. Дин обожал такие дни, весной или летом... В кладовой они хранили не столько готовые припасы, хотя таких тоже было немало, отец даже армейские консервы ящиками порой привозил, но еще и самодельные окорока, вяленую рыбу и прочее. 

При мысли обо всех этих вещах у Дина слюна чуть не побежала из уголка рта. Кастиэль видел, как рад был Дин вернуться домой. Даже по тому, как он открывал дверь и гордо стоял у порога, предоставив Кастиэлю осмотреться внутри. Или как таскал из комнаты в комнату, рассказывая, где и что. Кастиэль не успевал поражаться. У него не было особенного опыта с загородными владениями, но за последние дни он получил наглядное представление о том, где находился. Это была самая чаща леса. Не лесополоса между шоссе и окраиной города, а настоящий лес, на мили и мили вокруг, в котором можно заблудиться и пропасть. Лес с медведями, волками, лисами и прочей живностью. Бесконечные охотничьи угодья. И надо сказать, он начинал чувствовать себя все более уверенно. Не было вокруг ни одного человека, кроме них с Дином, не было темных автомобилей с тонированными стеклами, вертолеты могли летать сколько угодно, но не найти цели, хоть всех агентов фирмы пошли на поиски – Кастиэль сидел в самой глубокой чаще, пил горячий кофе, сваренный в жестяном кофейнике на очаге, слушал, как Дин разговаривает по рации с Сэмом, и понимал, что нашел самое безопасное место. И тишина в голове была тому подтверждением.

*

Дин не просто гордился этим домом. Для него это и был настоящий дом, его прибежище. Он видел, как этот дом строился и принимал в этом непосредственное участие, он готов был проводить в нем круглый год, и, если бы не школьная повинность и не отцовские "командировки", жил бы только здесь. Ему пришлось покинуть этот дом надолго, когда он пошел в армию, зато во время отпусков он вполне мог тренироваться, просто выйдя за порог. И отец тоже всегда так делал, гонял их с Сэмом по округе, устраивал кроссы с полной выкладкой, игры в охоту на лис с радиопередатчиками, просто тренировки по стрельбе, по неподвижным, а потом по весьма себе движущимся мишеням, иногда даже вооруженным здоровенными клыками и когтями.

Именно здесь Дин научился находить цель и без колебаний нажимать на курок, наведя прицел на живое существо. Научился перерезать глотку еще сопротивляющемуся животному, свежевать, привык к запаху крови и внутренностей... То, что у Сэма по большей части вызывало отвращение, для Дина стало нормальностью задолго до того, как местный шериф пожал ему руку, вручая права. Дин не имел ничего против разумной охоты, он любил ее, не переставая при этом бережно относится к природе, и соответственно любил этот дом и лес, который окружал его.

А еще он обожал баню, не гламурную пригородную сауну за стеклянной дверью, в подвале какого-нибудь шикарного особняка, а вот ту, которую они втроем собрали по бревнышку, с печкой, сложенной по руководству для финских бань, на финском же языке, которое было им совершенно непонятно, разве что картинки посмотреть. Но ведь получилось же! Деревянные полки они стругали сами, загоняя себе порой занозу в палец, зато как приятно было потом сидеть или лежать на них, зная – каждая из досочек под твоим задом обласкана твоими же руками, тобой обработана, приглажена, принесена и прибита.

В этом доме не было ничего случайного, даже если что-то так выглядело. Там все было на своем месте, каждая мелочь, и старая фотография без рамки возле настольной лампы, и ряд отчищенных до блеска сковородок на стене кухни, и даже старые кресла перед камином... Дин не любил новые вещи, это было в нем от отца, они любили вещи практичные, крепкие, которые можно было использовать годами.

Но они никогда не чурались цивилизации, в лесных амишей они превращаться не собирались. Генератор у них всегда работал исправно, электричество подавалось бесперебойно, так что водяной насос гнал воду из артезианской скважины в любом количестве, бойлер грел ее, даже батареи по дому были. Что не мешало Дину ежедневно топить печь, дрова для которой он рубил сам, готовить на вмурованной в печь плите, не используя без особой надобности обычную электрическую, и мыться не в ванной, а в бане, которую тоже надо было топить, набирать воды в емкости, потом поддавать пар. Зато какой же кайф был сидеть в ней, вдыхая смолистый воздух. И именно это он и хотел показать Кастиэлю в первую очередь.

Поэтому они стояли в предбаннике, и Дин уговаривал его раздеться.

*

Кастиэль растерянно осматривался, чувствуя себя не совсем уютно. Дин протащил его по всему дому, потом показал место в спальне, где отныне Кастиэлю предстояло спать, потом как включать генератор, зажег по всему дому свет, продемонстрировал запас замороженных пицц и десятка два упаковок бургеров в кладовой, которые соседствовали с килограммами разнообразного мяса, заставил полюбоваться на ящики и упаковки с пивом, потом показал стиральную машину и засунул в нее пижаму Кастиэля, от чего у того появилась надежда на восстановление привычного порядка вещей, а вот потом велел накинуть куртку и поволок в бревенчатый домик, спрятанный за основным. Домик оказался купальней или как оно правильно называлось, там Дин с помощью шланга наполнил большой чан, вмурованный прямо в печь, и другие емкости водой, разжег сложенные в печурке дрова и повел Кастиэля обратно в дом.

Кастиэль забыл уже, как это – жить в настоящем доме. Где в твоем распоряжении не просто комната с аппендиксом крошечной ванной, а много места, где нет людей, которые делают все за тебя, а надо самому стелить постельное белье, убирать посуду в посудомоечную машину, наверняка убираться... Он провел пальцем по комоду, на котором оказался слой пыли. Пыль, вот, вытирать надо, наверное, и пол мыть.

Он сел на кровать, сложил руки на коленях и задумался. Пожалуй, он даже сам не подозревал, как отличается жизнь за пределами лабораторий "Мэссив Дайнемик" от того, что он знал в последние полтора десятка лет. Он, наверное, даже расстроился бы, если бы не Дин. Тот постучал в дверь и, не дожидаясь ответа, потащил Кастиэля на кухню пробовать "настоящий качественный сэндвич с ветчиной", или, выражаясь иначе, универсальный подниматель настроения. И действительно, сэндвич был невероятно вкусным, Кастиэль не ел ничего вкуснее с... Никогда ничего вкуснее не ел. А он-то думал, что омлет из яичного порошка – это обалденно вкусная еда.

За всеми этими делами прошли часа два, был уже поздний вечер, когда Дин потащил Кастиэля мыться. И вот теперь нужно было раздеться. Кастиэль вздохнул. Обнажаться прилюдно ему не нравилось, это обычно вело к неприятным последствиям типа подключения всяких разных приборов, к стимуляции то электротоками, то другими отвратительными штуками. И помощь санитаров, которые в обязательном порядке присутствовали при том, как он принимал душ, ему не нравилась. Но Дин, вроде, помогать не собирался.

Поэтому Кастиэль принялся стягивать чужую фуфайку, собираясь последовать примеру Дина.

*

Дин не особо задумывался, что и как будет делать. Он обожал свою баню, за последние годы он научился целой куче новых штучек, натренировавшись поддавать разными способами, наготовив и накупив кучи всяких специальных масел и отдушек. Не было средства лучше, чтобы расслабиться, подлечиться или привести в порядок натруженные охотой и работой мышцы. 

Задумываться о том, почему он так заботился о чудике с явно хорошо так протекшей крышей, Дин не стал. Просто ему нравилось, как благодарно Кас иногда смотрел, как улыбался, Дин был счастлив, что тот не просто выжил, а вообще перенес и свое падение, и несколько часов на холоде на удивление хорошо, практически без последствий. Даже ушибы и царапины зажили и исчезли без следа на удивление быстро. И плевать уже было и на наручники, и на молчание. Придет время – и расскажет. А не расскажет, Дину лучше. Он и сам далеко не все о себе готов был сообщить.

Дин отвлекся, раздеваясь, раскладывая полотенца, успел и в саму баню заглянуть, а когда обернулся – Кас стоял совсем голый, только теребил свои парашюты, которыми прикрывался. Дин сглотнул – вообще-то, он не предполагал, что они будут раздеваться донага, можно было ведь и в трусах поначалу посидеть... Но Кас, видимо, считал иначе. Дин не стал предлагать ему надеть трусы обратно, просто коротко кивнул и шагнул в баню первым. Не впервой на голых мужиков смотреть, общие душевые в армии – обычное дело.

Внутри было жарко, от печки шли волны горячего воздуха. Дин указал Касу на нижнюю полку, велев сесть и потянулся за ковшом.

Он поддавал пара раз за разом. В клубах дыма видно все было смутно, и от этого становилось как-то проще. Кас не пытался сопротивляться, он сидел смирно и только ловил ртом воздух, когда Дин в очередной раз плескал на раскаленные камни.

– Ну как? – Дин присел рядом с ним. Кас раскраснелся, по лбу, щекам и груди тек пот, и выглядел он почто на грани возможностей. – Душно?  
– Н-нет, – с запинкой произнес Кас, – жарко.  
– Так и должно быть. Пропаришься – и все простуды как рукой снимет. Вот увидишь. А ты давай ложись, оно так легче.

Кастиэль послушно и торопливо, от чего у Дина как-то неприятно екнуло под ложечкой, вытянулся на спине и сложил руки на груди, закрыв глаза. Дин посмотрел на него и, развернувшись, направился к шайкам. Пожалуй, не стоило в первый раз затягивать.

Кас вздрогнул, когда Дин шлепнул ему на ногу намыленную мочалку, и принялся растирать его. Он резко сел, и, похоже, у него закружилась голова, потому что он вдруг резко побледнел, опустил голову и задышал открытым ртом. Дин испугался. Парилка парилкой, но это он каждую неделю тут сидит... Дин распахнул дверь в предбанник. Вскоре пару значительно поуменьшилось, повеяло свежим воздухом, жар спал немного. Кас сидел на полке, свесив голову чуть ли не к самым коленям.

Дин поболтал мочалкой в шайке, набрал пены на нее побольше и плюхнул Касу на спину.

– Не бойся, это просто мыло. Надо тебя отмыть как следует, весь в разводах, как оцелот.

Кастиэль вздрогнул и опустил голову ниже, словно боялся смотреть на Дина, а тот, наплевав на приличия, развернул его к себе спиной и принялся растирать, глядя, как краснела кожа на спине, и на этой распаренной красной коже проступали белые линии в тех местах, где Дин вел мочалкой и надавливал слишком сильно. Дин старался, отметив, что ему нравилось скользить намыленными руками по коже Каса. Он никогда ни с кем, кроме отца и Сэма, в бане не мылся, и прикасаться к кому-то, даже под предлогом самого обычного мытья, было чем-то давно забытым и одновременно приятным. Он вспоминал, как отец растирал мочалкой их, особенно спину, куда они самостоятельно не могли добраться, заставлял мыть голову, склонившись над тазом, а потом ставил их рядом и окатывал прохладной водой с ног до головы. Осенью и зимой еще и выгонял на улицу пробежаться, потом зазывал опять внутрь и плескал на камни настоем на сосновых почках... Смолистый дух перехватывал горло, в лицо било жаром, но было так хорошо.

Дин заставил Каса выпрямиться и занялся его грудью и руками. Кастиэль сидел смирно, прикрыв глаза. Похоже, приступ дурноты прошел, судя по почти нормальному цвету лица, и, хоть он и морщился порой, когда Дин слишком уж налегал на жесткую мочалку, но в целом ему явно нравилось. Дин, немного робея, потер еще ему ноги, но потом все же не выдержал в и сунул мочалку Касу в руки:

– Давай, домывайся, я еще погрею, а потом в снегу будем купаться!

Кас уставился на него, приоткрыв рот. Похоже, идти в снег он желанием не горел. По крайней мере Дин так истолковал его взгляд. Дин же суетился перед каменкой, стараясь не поворачиваться к Касу передом, чтобы тот не заметил не совсем адекватной реакции Динова организма.

Минут пять спустя Дин нащупал в белесой пелене руку Каса, распахнул дверь и потянул его за собой наружу. Стоял морозный лунный вечер. Из банного окошка падал размытый квадрат света, в котором сахарно поблескивал пушистый снег. Из двери вырвались клубы пара, а потом Дин помчался по ровной снежной поверхности, хохоча и высоко задирая ноги, кинулся в снег, перевернулся пару раз, потом подхватился и принялся бегать кругами, нагибаясь и растирая грудь снегом время от времени.

– Хорошо, ну хорошо же! – воскликнул он, ожидая от Каса подтверждения.

Тот, однако, его бурных восторгов не разделял. Дин не сразу обратил на него внимание. Кас не отошел далеко от двери в баню и теперь переминался с ноги на ногу, прикрываясь ладошкой. Даже в темноте было видно, что он начал дрожать.

– Ну, чувак, это же кайф какой! Эх, ничего ты не понимаешь в здоровом образе жизни! – ругался на него Дин, заводя его обратно внутрь и закрывая дверь поплотнее.

Потом он плеснул немного на печь, чтобы погреть помещение дополнительно, подсунул Касу маленький тазик под ноги и налил в него воды, горячей настолько, чтобы только-только вытерпеть. Кастиэль разомлел от тепла и теперь сидел намного спокойнее, так что хоть какой-то положительный эффект эта прогулка по снегу явно произвела. Дину было хорошо после того, как он остыл, кожу приятно покалывало, словно по ней бежали электрические разряды, всю усталость от перехода как рукой сняло, хотелось сворачивать горы, убивать драконов и спасать прекрасных принцесс. Можно и принцев, если необходимо, с неожиданной для себя игривостью подумал он. Адреналин кружил голову не хуже виски, про который он совершенно позабыл в тот момент, когда нашел Каса. А ведь до этого не просыхал пару недель, потому и в заимку отправился, чтобы отвлечься и сменить обстановку.

Дин не удержался и плеснул на Каса холодной водой из большого чана. Тот шарахнулся, не ожидая, а потом вдруг наклонился, зачерпнул горстью воды из таза и словно швырнул в Дина.

Это было похоже на игру в снежки, только теперь они брызгались, перемещаясь по не особо обширной баньке, Дин зачерпнул мыльной пены, Кас шлепнул его в ответ мочалкой. В конце концов Дин схватил шланг, который был подключен к проведенному прямо в баню водопроводному крану, через него он наполнял баки, приоткрыл воду и окатил Кастиэля ледяными брызгами. Тот отшатнулся, Дин, опьяненный близостью победы в непонятно каком соревновании, рванул за ним, и в какой-то момент Кас оказался возле стены, прижимаясь к ней спиной, улыбающийся и счастливый на вид, а Дин с размаху впечатался в него, прижавшись на мгновение всем телом.

Его затопило невероятное радостное спокойствие, за которым исчезли все сомнения, все отвратительные воспоминания, которые не оставляли его почти ни на секунду, просто хотелось вот так вот стоять, прижимаясь к Касу, может, даже не просто прижимаясь...

– Так, голову надо помыть, и ты готов. Ну-ка, наклонись.

Кас с явным сожалением вздохнул и сел на полок, склонив голову так, словно собрался помолиться. Дин насмешливо фыркнул и надавил ему на плечи, заставив почти свесить голову между колен, потом зачерпнул теплой воды и вылил на нее. Он сам с каким-то непонятным удовольствием капнул шампунем ему на голову, но дальше Кас, по-видимому, решил, что сможет справиться самостоятельно. Дин подождал, пока Кас не закончил скрести голову пальцами, а потом принялся лить воду, смывая пену.

– Встань-ка, я тебя ополосну. Да не жмись, чего я там не видел, – ворчливо добавил он, неожиданно вспомнив, как приезжал к ним отцовский друг, Бобби, и как он так же ему когда-то сказал. Действительно, что тут такого...

Кас послушно выпрямился, позволив рукам свободно болтаться. Дин набрал сначала теплой воды в таз и, поднявшись на полок, облил Каса с ног до головы. Потом еще раз холодной водой, от чего Кас задохнулся и издал какой-то испуганный звук, и напоследок еще раз теплой.

– Вперед, одевайся и в дом, а я домоюсь и приду, – хлопнул ему Дин напоследок промеж лопаток.

Как всегда, от прикосновения к голой коже побежала теплая волна, и даже в бане Дин не мог списать ее на обычный жар от печки. Все-таки странный был этот Кас, очень странный.

*

Дин рассудил, что одеться и дойти до дома Кас сможет и сам, поэтому решил впервые за долгое время привести себя в порядок. Достал из шкафчика возле двери бритву, пену, ножницы и занялся сначала бородой, не оставив ни одного волоска. Провел ладонью по гладким щекам и усмехнулся. Прикасаться к гладкой коже было приятно, он словно помолодел и вернулся в то время, когда брился каждый день, согласно уставу. Потом обстриг отросшие пряди, укоротив их на макушке, а виски и затылок обработал триммером на обратной стороне бритвы. Может, оно и не будет выглядеть, как после посещения парикмахерской, но в любом случае аккуратнее, чем длинные лохмы, которые он прятал под шапкой. Плеснул на камни сосновым настоем и залез на верхнюю полку, развалившись на ней. Поерзал и стянул наконец, давно уже промокшие насквозь трусы. Ему было хорошо. Он радовался тому, что вернется сейчас в дом. Возможно, они с Касом выпьют по бутылочке пивка, перед сном. И разойдутся по своим спальням. Но все равно в доме будет другой человек, можно будет ночью тихо встать, подойти к двери его комнаты и послушать тихое дыхание. Или даже громкий храп – Дин был не против. Пусть хоть болтает во сне всю ночь, не может же человек постоянно молчать.

Дин даже не подозревал сам, как же соскучился по человеческому обществу. Как не хватало ему присутствия кого-нибудь в доме. Смок – замечательный пес, прекрасный пес, порой Дину казалось, что Смоку не хватает только какой-то мелочи, чтобы заговорить, но все же Смок оставался собакой. Раньше к нему приезжал Сэм, оставался порой на пару недель, они охотились вместе, ловили рыбу, но после окончания учебы Сэм с головой ушел в работу. А отпуска он теперь проводил с некоей миссис Ричардсон, вдовой и владелицей собственной ветеринарной практики для мелких животных. Дин не настаивал, помня, как тяжело Сэм перенес разрыв с Джессикой, и испытывая непроходившее чувство вины, и поэтому все их общение сводилось теперь к еженедельным разговорам по радио да редким телефонным звонкам, когда Дин наезжал в город. Разговоры от недели к неделе почти не менялись, оба уверяли друг друга, что в полном порядке, дела идут, у Сэма контора продолжала писать, у Дина все звери бежали на него, удачливого ловца. Дин не упоминал ни писем, ни снов, ни тоски, из-за которой нередко не просыхал все шесть дней между радиосвязью, у Сэма тоже наверняка было все далеко не так гладко, как он утверждал, но... Жизнь была такая жизнь. И все. Возможно, если бы Дин не ушел в армию в восемнадцать, а Сэм не поступил бы в Стэнфорд, они бы были ближе друг другу. Но Дин хотел походить на отца, а Сэм – наоборот, забыть все тренировки в лесу и сосредоточиться на нормальной, обычной скучной жизни с кофе не в мятом термосе, а в бумажном стаканчике по дороге на работу.

И вот теперь у Дина появился повод побриться, постричься и прийти в себя. Без Сэма, без жалких просьб о помощи, которыми прозвучали бы слишком настойчивые предложения приехать, даже привезти с собой Амелию. Потому что есть для кого. На этом мысли у него немного сбились. Все-таки приводить себя в порядок ради Каса... "Не ради, – одернул он себя, – просто в обществе принято выглядеть и вести себя так, чтобы соответствовать общественным стандартам. А от бороды давно пора было избавиться."

Как-то стало душновато, так что он скатился с полка, набрал воды в таз и принялся мыться, растираясь жесткой мочалкой и мурлыкая "It's my life"*.

Пожалуй, прошло не менее получаса, как подсказывали Дину внутренние часы, а может, даже чуть больше, после того, как он отослал Кастиэля. Он был уверен, что тот давно сидит перед камином, возможно, даже сделал себе чашку чая или кружку кофе, отыскал какой-нибудь журнал или газету месячной давности и листает их от нечего делать. Каковы же были удивление и испуг Дина, когда он, все еще напевая про сердце, подобное хайвею**, вышел в чем мама родила в предбанник, намереваясь одеться, и нашел сидящего в нем Каса, с побелевшим носом и поджатыми под скамейку заледеневшими ногами. Дин чуть не подавился очередной строчкой.

– Ты тут чего делаешь? – рявкнул он, впадая в просто-таки сержантский тон.  
Кастиэль поднял голову и, чуть помолчав, объяснил:  
– Я не нашел своих вещей.  
– Ну ты, чувак, и балбес, – с каким-то облегчением отозвался Дин и наплевав на то, что сам без штанов, подхватил полотенце и накинул его на плечи Касу. – Я же тебе положил все, что нужно. Да хоть грязное бы надел, неужели ты тут так и сидел на холоде, пока я там...  
– Ты побрился, – констатировал вдруг Кастиэль, беззастенчиво принявшийся рассматривать Дина. – И волосы короче стали.  
– Потом о моей прическе поболтаем, – наскоро обтеревшись, Дин кое-как натянул трусы, потом джинсы, которые даже не стал застегивать, не до того было, и чистую футболку.

Велев Касу обуться, он сгреб предназначавшиеся ему вещи и рывком поднял на ноги. Кастиэль кутался в полотенце. Дин обмотал его еще и своим и потащил за собой из бани, торопясь вернуться в теплый дом. После недолгой пробежки по едва протоптанной дорожке они влетели в заднюю дверь, проскочили через недлинный коридор и оказались в кухне, а потом в гостиной, где все еще догорали остатки поленьев в камине. Дин подбросил еще парочку, поворошил угли кочергой и повернулся к Кастиэлю.

– Ну ты и идиот, по-другому не скажешь, – начал он, отбрасывая свое влажное полотенце в сторону и принимаясь растирать Каса его собственным, начав с волос. Кастиэль не уклонялся, он стоял, немного наклонившись вперед, вытянув шею, стараясь сделать так, чтобы Дину было удобнее. Дин не к месту вспомнил, как вытирал раньше Сэма после купания, пока тот был еще маловат, чтобы справляться с большим полотенцем. Сэм обычно хихикал и отпихивался. Дин обошел Кастиэля и принялся тереть его спину, с силой нажимая, добиваясь, чтобы кожа покраснела. Однако по мере того, как он спускался по спине ниже, движения его становились медленнее, он уже не тер, а мягко вытирал, а потом уже принялся скорее гладить, используя полотенце как предлог для все более откровенных прикосновений.

Вероятно, Кастиэль ощутил его неуверенность, а может, просто сам захотел чего-то большего, потому что через некоторое время он развернулся к Дину лицом и опять замер, словно на этом его решительность исчерпалась, или, как чуть позже заподозрил Дин, он просто не знал, что ему следует делать дальше.

Держа полотенце перед собой подобно последней преграде, Дин медленно потянулся вперед и коснулся губами рта Кастиэля. Они стояли на расстоянии шага друг от друга, наклонившись вперед подобно дурацким статуэткам со свадебного торта***, и целовались. Дин мял полотенце, цепляясь за него как за спасительный круг, не решаясь отбросить его и дотронуться до Кастиэля. То ли Кас просто потерял равновесие, то ли он хотел подойти ближе или просто переступил с ноги на ногу, но он вдруг качнулся вперед и, чтобы не упасть, вцепился Дину в плечи. Все чувства Дина сразу же словно обострились, поцелуй стал глубже, и он, уже не сомневаясь, отшвырнул полотенце в сторону, лишь немного не добросив до камина, и притянул Кастиэля ближе. Уже не нуждаясь в предлоге он скользнул руками по его ягодицам, провел раскрытыми ладонями вверх до самых плеч, опустил их на талию и только тогда прервал поцелуй.

Кастиэль стоял с закрытыми глазами, он потянулся вперед, словно не желая, чтобы Дин прекращал, слепо ткнулся губами в щеку и принялся водить ими по коже.

– Подожди, подожди, пойдем, – Дин потянул его за руку, и, спотыкаясь, Кастиэль последовал за ним в ближайшую спальню, где Дин успел уже перестелить, чтобы после бани не возиться. Он подтолкнул Кастиэля к ней, остановившись на секунду, чтобы стащить футболку. Кастиэль сел и сразу же воспользовался своей позиций, обхватив Дина за бока, и уткнулся ему в живот лицом. Дыхание Дина участилось, когда он почувствовал, как губы Кастиэля скользят по его коже. Кас не пытался раздеть его, он вообще словно пробовал, проверял, что будет, если он сделает так или иначе. Дину ужасно хотелось избавиться от джинсов и трусов, которые казались ему абсолютно ненужными, но Кас все никак не желал отпускать его. Пришлось Дину самому осторожно расцепить его объятия, чтобы торопливо раздеться. Все это время Кас сидел ровно и наблюдал за ним. Увидев полностью эрегированный член Дина, он вдруг аккуратно коснулся его пальцем.

– Кас, если ты против... – начал Дин, но вместо ответа Кастиэль откинулся назад и, отталкиваясь от кровати, заполз на нее целиком.  
– Нет, – возможно, его голос стал более хриплым просто от того, что он просидел мокрый в холодном предбаннике, но Дину хотелось верить, что эта хрипотца является отзвуком того желания, которое, не скрывая, демонстрировало тело Каса.

Дин опустился на колени по обе стороны от ног Кастиэля, и склонился к нему, вновь отыскивая его губы. Кастиэль обхватил его за шею, совсем иначе, чем несколько ночей назад. Вообще в тот первый раз он показался Дину куда как более уверенным, напористым, знающим, что и как он хочет сделать, а сейчас он вел себя как неуверенный человек, никогда не занимавшийся ничем подобным, мало того, не имевший ни малейшего представления, что и как следует делать.

Дину не терпелось оказаться внутри него, все-таки Кас ясно дал понять, что он совсем не против, что он готов, поэтому Дин оперся одной рукой поустойчивее в кровать, а второй провел по боку Кастиэля и, приласкав угловатое бедро, скользнул пальцами между его ягодиц. Он, конечно, надеялся на реакцию, но совсем не такую, которая последовала. Кастиэль вдруг как-то весь сжался, отвернул голову в сторону и сцепил зубы, это Дин увидел по напрягшимся на скулах желвакам. Дин сразу же отдернул руку, но все настроение словно улетучилось. Взглянув вниз, Дин увидел, что член Каса опадает буквально на глазах.

Ему стало обидно и грустно. Все так хорошо начиналось, а теперь летело под откос. Он совсем не хотел такого. Нужно было как-то спасать ситуацию, поэтому он лег на бок и потянул Кастиэля к себе поближе. Тот не сопротивлялся, но Дин почувствовал, что он уходит в себя, закрываясь и прячась в каком-то коконе.

– Эй, – тихонько позвал его Дин, и подул ему в ухо, – эй, нам не обязательно делать что-то подобное. Нам вообще не обязательно что-то делать, если ты не хочешь.

В ответ на это Кастиэль прижался к нему сильнее, но головы не повернул. Дин воспринял это как признак того, что Кастиэль не сердится и в принципе совсем не против того, что они делают, вот разве что идти до конца пока не желает. Дин потянулся к нему и нежно поцеловал возле уха, потом скользнул языком по раковине и в конце вобрал мочку в рот и немного пососал. Кастиэль задышал немного чаще и заерзал. Неторопливо, постепенно, Дин провел ладонью по его напрягшемуся животу, чутко следя за реакцией, и накрыл ладонью вновь оживившийся член. Кастиэль чуть согнул ногу, предоставляя Дину больше места для маневров, и Дин не преминул этом воспользоваться. Он обнимал Кастиэля одной рукой, лежа возле него, крепко прижимал к себе, целовал его шею и плечо и неторопливо ласкал член. Кастиэль жмурился, ахал порой, то напрягался, когда большой палец Дина задевал особенно чувствительное местечко, то расслаблялся, когда Дин замедлял движения и просто держал его. Пару минут спустя Кастиэль развернулся к нему лицом и, как и несколько ночей назад, уткнулся в место, где шея переходит в плечо, а потом вслепую потянулся к члену Дина. Дин принял такую же позу, как и Кас, чуть согнув верхнюю ногу. Потом он на секунду выпустил член Кастиэля и приподнял его голову за подбородок.

– Все хорошо, – прошептал он, и поцеловал его. Кастиэль с готовностью приоткрыл рот, впуская язык Дина глубже, и дернул бедрами, привлекая внимание к другой важной части своего тела. – Ага, понравилось, – несмотря ни на что, Дин улыбнулся.

Ему самому нравилось происходившее, он не испытывал в этот момент ни неловкости, ни стыда, казалось, лежать вот так с другим мужчиной в постели – нет, не с мужчиной, сразу же пронеслось у него в уме, когда он подумал об этом, с Касом, только с ним – самая нормальная вещь на свете. Он принялся быстрее двигать рукой, стремясь подвести его к разрядке. Кас распахнул вдруг испуганные глаза, но Дин не собирался сдаваться. Он опрокинул Кастиэля на спину и продолжил дрочить ему, одновременно лаская губами его шею, плечи и подбираясь к соскам. Кас пытался извернуться, чтобы вернуть услугу, но Дин пригвоздил его к кровати, решив для начала доставить ему удовольствие. По мере того, как Кастиэль двигался навстречу оргазму, внутри Дина медленно, но верно поднималась волна возбуждения, которая казалось отражением того, что чувствовал Кастиэль. Он почти достиг разрядки, когда Кас выгнулся и забрызгал собственный живот и руку Дина, а потом упал обратно, ловя воздух ртом. Дин провел еще пару раз по его члену, выжимая все, что можно, а потом положил ту же руку на собственный стояк. Ему не потребовалось много времени, и он последовал за Кастиэлем, не успев подставить руку и излившись тому на живот в свою очередь. Их сперма смешалась, собираясь во впадинке пупка Кастиэля и повиснув капельками на тонких темных волосках, перечеркнувших дорожкой бледнокожий живот. Дин уронил голову Кастиэлю на плечо. Было так хорошо, не хотелось ни двигаться, ни разговаривать, просто лежать, слушая, как торопливо колотится в грудную клетку сердце, отзываясь на такой же стук в груди Каса.

В какой-то момент Дину показалось, что в комнате стало прохладно. Он с трудом заставил себя встать, поднял с пола свою футболку и вытер живот неподвижно лежавшего Кастиэля, который широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел на потолок, потом он заставил его лечь удобнее, головой на подушку, отошел проверить Смока, который, заранее накормленный, спокойно спал возле камина, удостоверился, что заслонка в трубе задвинута не полностью, после чего вернулся в спальню и заполз под одеяло к Кастиэлю. Тот лежал на спине, раскинув руки и ноги. Дин устроился подле на боку, обнял его и закинул ногу ему на бедра. Повозившись, он заснул словно ухнул в глубокую яму, без снов и кошмаров.

*

Проснувшись рядом с Касом, Дин сначала сладко потянулся, прижался к нему покрепче и хотел было вздремнуть еще, а потом до него вдруг дошло, что они – он – накануне сделал. В этот раз не было оправданий, что Каса необходимо было согреть, хотя вообще-то надо было, конечно, но и теплого одеяла вполне хватило бы, и Дина никто не принуждал, не хватал за разные места и не царапал ему плечи. И все равно Дин не испытывал ни малейших угрызений совести, никаких сомнений, вообще ему было просто хорошо, уютно и тепло внутри и снаружи. Так бывает в дни, когда просыпаешься однажды после долгой-долгой зимы и понимаешь – весна пришла.

Взгляд в окно, правда, напомнил, что до весны еще долго-предолго, месяца три, не меньше. А может, и все четыре, это как повезет. Дин заерзал, пытаясь улечься поудобнее. Кастиэль навалился ему на руку, и Дин ее совсем не чувствовал. В результате всего Кас открыл глаза. Дин перестал шевелиться, засмотревшись в дымчатую синеву, пока Кас не моргнул, разрушая сказочность момента.

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал его Дин, – у меня рука затекла.

Кастиэль с готовностью поднял голову и принял сидячее положение, обхватив колени. Дин пересчитал взглядом выступающие позвонки на спине, которых оказалось двенадцать, и сел рядом.

– Кофе? – спросил он. – И как насчет настоящей яичницы с настоящей ветчиной?  
– С удовольствием, – отозвался Кастиэль, искоса взглянув на него.  
– Тогда я на кухню, – сообщил Дин. – Заодно выпущу Смока погулять.

Он поднялся, повертел рукой, разгоняя кровь и чувствуя, как к пальцам с покалыванием возвращается чувствительность, а потом направился к двери, попутно собирая свою одежду. Заскорузлые пятна на футболке напомнили ему о том, что случилось прошлой ночью, но от этого настроение только улучшилось.

В это утро у Дина все спорилось. Яйца он купил в городе незадолго до своего похода на заимку, и они были еще в полном порядке, как и замороженный кукурузный хлеб, который после разогрева стал пышным и мягким. В шкафчике отыскалась банка варенья, от здоровенного бруса Дин отколол кусок масла, ветчина была сочной, а бекон удался на славу и получился в меру хрустящим. Накрыв на стол, Дин пошел в спальню поискать Каса.

Тот лежал в кровати, опять свернувшись калачиком, закрывшись с головой. Дин даже подумал, что тот снова заснул, но он заметил, как изменился ритм дыхания Кастиэля, судя по легкому движению одеяла в районе спины, значит, тот услышал его шаги. Дин присел на кровать рядом и положил на мгновенно закаменевшую спину руку.

– Эй, Кас, – позвал он его, – Смок сейчас твою порцию яичницы оприходует, если ты не появишься за столом. Он терпеть не может ждать.

Кастиэль шевельнулся, словно слегка передернул плечами. Дин похлопал его по спине и погладил, спустившись чуть ниже, до поясницы. Очень медленно край одеяла пополз вниз, из-под него появились стоявшие дыбом темные волосы, а следом – внимательные глаза. Кастиэль повернулся и всмотрелся в Дина.

– Все хорошо, – повторил Дин волшебную формулировку, которая так помогла накануне. – Вставай, а? А то есть очень хочется.

*

Последующие дни были похожи на какой-нибудь предрождественский фильм, которые так любят посмотреть одинокие дамочки, вытирающие заслезившиеся в процессе просмотра глазки. Погода стояла на загляденье – каждый день светило солнце, ветра почти не было, зато морозило не переставая. Смок выбегал, только чтобы сделать свои дела и немного размяться, а потом торопился вернуться в теплый дом, на свою накрытую бараньей шкурой подстилку. Зато Дин и Кас проводили каждый день по два-три часа на улице.

Дин занялся расчисткой дорожек вокруг дома, за его отсутствие их занесло, и Кас неловко, но старательно ему помогал. Дин показывал ему, как держать лопату, накрывая его руки на черенке своими, как отбрасывать снег в сторону, и Кас кивал с очень сосредоточенным и серьезным видом. Иногда он словно невзначай кидал снег в сторону Дина, и тогда расчистка дорожек превращалась в снежную битву. Было слишком холодно, чтобы играть в снежки, зато снег прекрасно летел веером с широких деревянных лопат. Нередко эти битвы завершались ближним боем, в результате которого они валились в снег, и тогда побеждал сильнейший или же самый беспринципный. Тот, кто первым решался насыпать другому снега за шиворот, или стащить с противника и отбросить в стороны рукавицы. Возиться в снегу голыми руками никому не хотелось, тот обжигал холодом, после чего руки краснели и опухали в тепле. Обычно подобные бои заканчивались торжественным объявлением ничьей, после чего следовало примирительное рукопожатие, которое Дин быстро приспособился закреплять поцелуем. В такие моменты Кастиэль смеялся и выглядел самым обычным парнем. A Дина больше уже не беспокоил его пол.

Разница становилась заметна в доме. Кастиэль по-прежнему много молчал, хотя ответы его стали более разнообразными, и он даже время от времени задавал какие-нибудь вопросы. Что же особенно коробило Дина, так это то, что Кастиэль упорно продолжал носить свою больничную пижаму и плащ поверх нее. Если, собираясь выйти на улицу, он и натягивал на себя поверх пижамы теплые вещи, то внутри предпочитал этот неизменный костюм, как Дин ни пытался его переубедить. Пижаму он стирал вечером каждого второго дня, если не было других вещей в стирку, упорно тер ее в заткнутой пробкой и наполненной водой раковине, а потом полоскал в ванной. Перед сном он развешивал пижаму перед камином, а с утра сразу же надевал.

Зато спал он теперь в старой футболке Дина и его же растянутых, давно потерявших даже подобие формы трениках. Он так и не воспользовался отдельной кроватью, которую в первый же день приготовил ему Дин. Они спали вместе, переплетаясь ногами, обхватив друг друга. По утрам они нередко просыпались почти одновременно, с одинаковыми крепкими стояками, и дрочили друг другу, царапая губы щетиной партнера. Однако дальше дело так и не шло, Дин научился замечать малейшие сигналы, которые посылал ему Кастиэль, и чувствовал, что Кастиэль боится любого намека на бОльшую близость. Это немного раздражало Дина, но с этим приходилось мириться.

Однако приближалось рождество, Дин собирался послать Сэму посылку с подарками – типа банки лесного меда, копченого окорока и вяленой рыбы, а для этого необходимо было поехать в город. На вопрос, не желает ли Кас прокатиться, тот затряс головой. Идея поездки в место, в котором множество людей, его не прельщала. Поэтому Дин отправился один.

Кастиэлю быстро стало скучно. Он даже не знал, насколько привык быть в обществе Дина. Ему не хватало всего – и рассказов Дина, и вопросов, и совместного обеда. Дин где-то ехал на своем внедорожнике с опутанными цепями колесами, а Кастиэль сидел со Смоком взаперти и маялся от безделья. Он хотел было пойти на улицу, но мысль об одинокой прогулке показалась ему отвратительной.

Тогда он решил покопаться в шкафу, в надежде найти что-то, что помогло бы ему скоротать время, как он нередко это делал в лаборатории, между сеансами "наблюдения". В ящике рабочего стола, стоявшего перед окном, на углу которого притулилась довольно старая на вид ламповая радиостанция, нашлась не слишком новая колода карт. Кастиэль посмотрел на нее, перетасовал, разминая пальцы, после чего быстро разложил пасьянс. Тот сошелся, и это вызвало у Кастиэля короткую вспышку радости – сошедшийся пасьянс был к удаче, как минимум. Но потом ему опять стало скучно.

Смок проснулся и подошел ближе, чтобы посмотреть, чем Кастиэль занимается. И тот решил развлечь их обоих. Он захватил карты и направился к кухонному столу, позвав Смока с собой. Потом усадил пса на стул, а сам сел напротив. Раздал карты и, держа карты Смока веером рубашками к себе, приказал тому выбирать. Пес не сразу понял, что от него хотят, но все же довольно быстро разобрался и принялся лапой указывать то на одну, то на другую карту. Каждый раз, когда карты сходились, Кастиэль не мог удержаться от смеха. Он поощрительно называл Смока всякими ласковыми именами, которые только приходили ему в голову, и обещал самую вкусную кость с мясом, если тот выиграет. Таким образом они просидели за картами часа два, прежде чем собака устала и уже незаинтересованно следила за тем, как Кастиэль тасовал и раздавал карты. Со вздохом Кастиэлю пришлось прервать игру.

Раскладывать пасьянсы он совсем не хотел, как и играть дальше. Дин оставил ему целый ящик кассет, но без Дина даже музыка казалась скучной. Кастиэль подошел к встроенному стенному шкафу и открыл створки. Там был свален вперемешку самый разнообразный хлам. Стояли сломанные удочки, висели старые рваные куртки и рубашки, громоздились горы коробок непонятно с чем... Кастиэль хотел уже было закрыть шкаф, когда его взгляд зацепился за коробку со знакомым логотипом. Стараясь не разрушить хрупкое равновесие внутри шкафа, Кастиэль вытянул большую плоскую картонку и удовлетворенно увидел, что это именно то, о чем он подумал.

_– Посмотри, Кастиэль, вот тут много разных игр, – мужчина в белом врачебном халате напоследок подвел его к шкафу. – Если ты будешь вести себя хорошо, то у тебя будет достаточно времени, чтобы играть в них.  
– С кем? – упрямо спросил Кастиэль.  
– Самому. Мы уже говорили об этом. Тебе придется привыкнуть к тому, что ты будешь много времени проводить в одиночестве. Это не так плохо, как ты думаешь, зато ты никогда не проиграешь._

_Кастиэль задумчиво смотрел на разноцветные картонные коробки. На каждой из них в прямоугольнике были нарисованы две схематичные фигуры за столом, а под ними цифры, обозначающие количество возможных игроков. В шкафу не было ни одной игры, на которой было бы обозначено меньше двух. Мужчина бесшумно отступил на шаг, оставив Кастиэля перед открытым шкафом, потом развернулся и покинул комнату, где Кастиэлю предстояло проводить время днем. Большая светлая комната со столом, на котором лежали карандаши, фломастеры и листы бумаги. Он ненавидел рисовать, теперь ненавидел. Кресло возле полки с книгами. Кастиэль уже просмотрел их. Классика детского и юношеского романа, от "Книги джунглей" до "Оливера Твиста". Куча приключений и никакой литературы, из которой можно почерпнуть сведения, как убежать из лаборатории, расположенной на одном из верхних этажей огромного небоскреба, напичканного новейшей электроникой и вооруженными охранниками. Телевизор с видеомагнитофоном, рядом стопки кассет. Выбор фильмов похож на выбор книг. А теперь еще и игры._

_Он провел пальцем по картонным бокам коробок. Одна из них привлекла его внимание яркими буквами на белом фоне. "Твистер". В группе в Джексонвилле он иногда играл в нее с другими детьми. С теми, кому кололи такие же уколы с красным лекарством внутри. Не с ребятами в школе в группе продленного дня, те его в игры не принимали. Кастиэль потянул коробку на себя..._

Хорошо, что это было взрослое издание, на детском круги и расстояния между ними были слишком маленькие, когда он вырос, стало тяжеловато скрючиваться, дотягиваясь до нужных пятен. Он никогда не жульничал с собой и придумывал собственные дополнительные правила. Например, не использовать ближайшие круги. Потому что иначе было слишком скучно. Или же переставлять только ноги, стоя руками на двух определенных кругах. Или наоборот. Однажды он даже начал записывать эти правила, потому что после очередной "реабилитации" забывал порой почти все подчистую, и восстанавливать навыки приходилось практически с нуля. Он знал, что каждую его запись анализирует целый отдел аналитиков и профайлеров, проверявших, нет ли в них скрытой информации.

"Там была целая куча скрытой информации, – думал Кастиэль, расстилая на полу коврик для игры, – целая куча, только это была не та информация, что нужна была вам. Вам было плевать на то, что я сходил с ума от безделья. Что я готов был выдумать что угодно, чтобы отвлечься. Чтобы не думать о том, что видел и чувствовал во время сеансов. Как я мог рисовать, когда порой часами не выпускал карандаш из руки, и пальцы костенели, так, что я их потом сам не мог разжать? Я за три года прошел всю школьную программу, сам, а потом типа поступил в университет. Слушал лекции по телевизору, якобы даже в прямой трансляции, и писал курсовые, которые, вероятно, не выходили никогда за пределы отделения. Некоторые курсы приходилось повторять, если они вдруг совпадали с окончанием очередного особенно "волнительного" расследования, но я получил диплом. Мне его принесли в рамочке, все, как полагается, и повесили на стене – намертво, чтобы я не мог снять или разбить стекло, которое оказалось небьющимся пластиком. И продолжал играть в "Твистер" сам с собой, и бить собственные рекорды, о которых знал только я, да еще, может, один из жирных охранников, которые следили за мониторами от камер наблюдения в моих комнатах."

– Эй, Смок, а ты хочешь играть в "Твистер"? – обратился он к псу, пытаясь избавиться от навязчивых мыслей, которые посещали его все чаще. – Хотя ты же не различаешь цвета, у тебя в глазах колбочек не хватает. Или палочек. Или чего-то там еще. Тогда я сам. Так, левая нога на красный. Поехали.

*

Дин поставил машину в приземистый сарай на краю поляны, который служил гаражом, и, прихватив пару пакетов, двинулся к дому. В окнах уютно горел свет, думать о том, что его дома кто-то ждет, было приятно. Подойдя к дому, он решил сначала заглянуть в окно, просто посмотреть со стороны, как там все.

Первое, что он увидел – расстеленное на полу поле для "Твистера". Дин поначалу удивился, откуда оно взялось. Поразмыслив, он припомнил, что было время, когда они с Сэмом играли в "Твистер" в плохую погоду. По-видимому, Кас отыскал игру где-то, в этом доме ничего не выбрасывалось, если уж не приходило в полную непригодность. А "Твистер" им пришелся не особо по душе, и они как-то засунули его в один из бездонных шкафов и больше не вспоминали.

И вот теперь Кастиэль изогнулся в странной позе над полом, пытаясь дотянуться перекинутой через предплечье ногой до какого-то только ему известного круга. Смок наблюдал за ним, склонив голову и оттопырив одно ухо. Оба выглядели до предела сосредоточенными. В сочетании с белой пижамой и нелепым плащом Кастиэль производил впечатление почти инопланетянина, типа Прота с планеты К-ПЕКС. Дину стало почему грустно, словно он увидел что-то, не предназначенное для него, что-то интимное и выдававшее какую-то тайну Кастиэля.

Он особенно долго возился на ступеньках, топая и ворча, а потом постучал в дверь, вместо того, чтобы открыть ее самостоятельно. Так что у Каса оставалось довольно времени, чтобы встать и, может, даже спрятать "Твистер". Дин не стал бы ничего говорить тогда. Но игра так и осталась лежать на полу.

– Развлекаетесь? – нарочито весело приветствовал Дин Каса.  
– Смок не слишком хороший партнер по играм, – совершенно серьезно ответил Кас. – В карты у него неплохо получалось, а вот "Твистер" не для него. Собаки не различают цветов. Но это ничего. Я привык.

Дин с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не открыть рот, слушая эту невероятно длинную тираду. А потом ему пришло в голову, что за целый день одиночества, без возможности слушать бесконечный Динов треп, Кас тоже, вероятно, соскучился. И вот даже заговорил. Может, он и не Прот вовсе.

– А я вот в магазин заехал, – отчитался Дин, – купил кое-что. В машине еще полный багажник. Может, отнесешь на кухню, а я пока все остальное перетаскаю? И тебе всякой всячины накупил, а то ты небритый и без зубной щетки уже вторую неделю живешь.

В ответ на это Кас перехватил один из пакетов и понес в направлении кухни. Дин последовал за ним. Глядя, как сосредоточенно и аккуратно Кас достает одну за другой консервные банки с зеленым горошком и кукурузой, поднося каждую к лицу и рассматривая самым внимательным образом, Дин только головой покачал. Интересно, он хоть раз в магазине вообще бывал?

*

А ночью Кастиэлю приснился кошмар. Дин и до этого подозревал, что что-то такое нехорошее ему снилось, судя по тому, как он порой дергался или вдруг садился в кровати, непонимающе и испуганно осматриваясь. Обычно достаточно было положить ему руку на плечо, и он послушно ложился, закрывал глаза и затихал. Но в эту ночь Дин проснулся не от возни или резкого движения, его разбудил громкий стон, который постепенно превратился в долгий крик, отчаянный и пронзительный. Только постепенно в этом вое Дин опознал растянутое "Нет!", которое Кастиэль кричал, лежа на спине. Дину показалось, что они вернулись в самую первую ночь. Кастиэль не открывал глаза, не просыпался, но начал вдруг размахивать руками и ногами, словно боролся против кого-то невидимого, который, ко всему прочему, причинял ему ужасную боль. Его крики стали тише, потому что он довольно быстро сорвал себе связки, и Дин с трудом удерживал его на кровати, пытаясь обуздать хоть как-то. Он раз за разом хватал его за руки, пытался придавить ногой, но Кас вырывался, хрипя и мотая головой, тяжело дыша, отталкивая его. Дину совсем не хотелось бить его, как в первый раз, он до сих пор стыдился того здоровенного синяка, который поставил ему, но, похоже, у него не было другого выхода.

– Ну, Кас, ну хватит уже, – в этот раз он не кричал, а просто негромко произнес это, и Кас, вдруг, немного приутих, словно прислушиваясь.

Дин обрадовался, но действие оказалось недолгим, полминуты спустя Кас опять выгнулся и завыл.

– Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight... – потеряв голову, вдруг полупропел-полупрочитал Дин.

Эту колыбельную пела ему мама, и он сам давным-давно пел ее Сэму, вспоминая, как мама укладывала его самого спать. От простой мелодии у него всегда сжимался комок в животе и хотелось плакать, но хорошими слезами, после которых душа как-будто становилась чище. Похоже, на Кастиэля эта песенка тоже подействовала. Он опять словно прислушался, и Дин, ободренный успехом, продолжил так же негромко, обнимая Каса и прижимая его к себе, чувствуя, как он успокаивается.

– Creep into thy bed there pillow thy head. If God will thou shalt wake, when the morning doth break****... – почти шептал Дин, баюкая Кастиэля, раз за разом повторяя этот куплет. Постепенно тот успокоился совсем, улегся и впервые за все время их знакомства повернулся к Дину спиной, вжавшись в него. Дину это показалось знаком доверия, так было намного удобнее, он старательно подоткнул одеяло Касу, и постепенно в доме опять все успокоилось.

*

Утром Кастиэль выглядел сумрачным, из чего Дин сделал вывод, что, вопреки убеждениям, по крайней мере что-то из ночного кошмара тот запомнил.

С кошмарами Дин был знаком не понаслышке, он был, если можно так выразиться, специалистом ко кошмарам. Началось все еще в далеком детстве, вскоре после того, как погибла мама. Дин не запомнил пожара и во снах видел не его и не мать. Это были "серые сны", как он их называл, ему казалось, что он стоял в каком-то помещении огромных размеров, ни стен, ни потолка которого не было видно за клубящейся грязной серо-коричневой мутью, заполнявшей воздух. Обычно он начинал идти в каком-нибудь направлении, поскольку ничего не было ни видно, ни слышно, то не играло роли, куда двигаться. Пол под ногами был ровный и гулкий, именно это и наводило его на мысль, что он в помещении, а не в лесу или в горах, например. Он шел, вытянув руки вперед, надеясь нащупать хоть какой-то ориентир, а потом ему вдруг становилось страшно. В месиве он был совершенно один, не было ни отца, ни Сэма, ни, тем более, мамы, которой, как сказал папа, пришлось уйти навсегда. Дин шел, но шаги его становились все меньше, он все медленнее переставлял ноги. Ему начинали мерещиться всякие страхолюдины, которые прятались там, за шлейфами серой гадости, казалось, они сидят и наблюдают за тем, как он бродит в тумане, а сами они прекрасно все видят. И сидят они кругом возле стен, дожидаясь – до кого он доберется? И они готовятся сделать с ним что-то страшное, настолько невыразимо страшное, что фантазии не хватает себе это представить, но от невысказанного ужаса волоски буквально встают дыбом на шее и на руках, все тело становится неловким, и давит в животе. Иногда, когда сон затягивался, если не будил его ненароком захныкавший Сэм, или всхрапнувший отец, или другой какой-то звук из нормальной реальности (Дин был уверен в абсолютной реальности Туманного мира), то он добирался до чего-то, его пальцы дотрагивались до живого, огромного, дышащего и абсолютно злого. Тогда Дин обычно кричал, этот крик словно освобождал его, и он просыпался в своей кровати где-нибудь в приюте для бездомных или в дешевом мотеле, весь в поту и, как ни стыдно, в сырой постели. Отец молча вставал, брал его на руки, не говоря ни слова, снимал намоченную пижаму и трусы и перекладывал в свою кровать. Дин обычно лежал, замотавшись в одеяло, которое успевало напитаться отцовским запахом, и следил, как тот бесшумно ходит по темной комнате, перестилает его кровать, если была такая возможность, проверяет Сэма, а потом садится у окна и, подперев голову рукой, долго смотрит в темноту на парковку или куда там это окно выходило.

Он никогда ни с кем не говорил об этих снах, он вообще перестал говорить тогда и начал учиться заново вместе с Сэмом, повторяя за братом смешные исковерканные словечки. Он еще и в начальной школе оставался молчуном, иногда, когда ему надо было рассказать что-то, и он чувствовал на себе взгляды остальных детей и очередной учительницы, его вдруг наполняло то самое чувство потерянности, которое он испытывал в грязном тумане. Он уже не кричал, но, обычно, торопливо сбегал в туалет и сидел какое-то время в кабинке, прислушиваясь к звукам нормального мира.

Он не забыл эти кошмары, но постепенно они пропали, а их место заняли другие, более конкретные, с которыми можно было справляться. Обычно Дин боялся потерять кого-то или же уже потерял и все никак не мог найти. Он бродил по лесу, лазил по заброшенным домам или по автосвалке Бобби, бывшего сослуживца отца, и искал, искал, искал, зная, что, если не найдет вовремя, потеряет навсегда. Иногда он находил Сэма, под кроватью, или в ямке, или открыв багажник случайного автомобиля, иногда на месте Сэма оказывался отец, бывало, что и оба. Но с этими кошмарами он научился бороться, они были частью реальности. И о них он никому не рассказывал, даже до крика, как правило, дело не доходило, так что никто ничего не подозревал. Сны, в которых он искал отца, участились, когда из одной из "командировок" тот вернулся спустя не месяц, как обещал, а почти полгода, с неестественно прямой ногой и палкой, на которую опирался при ходьбе. Все это время Дин и Сэм жили у Бобби, это было классное время, хоть Дин и искал отца каждую ночь во сне. 

Прошло много лет, когда он увидел, каково это, когда от кошмаров мучается близкий человек. В восемнадцать, едва получив аттестат с полунатянутыми тройками почти по всем предметам, кроме спорта и труда, Дин прямиком направился в армейский центр и завербовался. Домой он пришел уже с направлением на комиссию, и так и положил обе бумажки перед отцом. Тот крякнул и, поднявшись, вышел на крыльцо. Когда две недели спустя Дин получил подтверждение о годности, он опять ничего не сказал, только хлопнул по плечу, задержав руку немного дольше, чем следовало. Сэм надулся, словно Дин обманул его. Только на автобусной станции, где собралось полдюжины призывников, он вдруг шагнул к Дину, облапил его бесконечно длинными тощими руками, впился, как лесной клещ в задницу, и простоял так минуту или две. А потом резко отвернулся и ушел в машину. Дин почувствовал укол вины, но решил не обращать на это внимания. В конце концов, он делал то, что нужно. 

Он скучал по Сэму, хотя виделись они редко. Когда ты в армии, то надежда только на почту, это то, что дает тебе силы жить всю неделю. Он не завидовал парням, которым писали их девушки. Письма – не замена прогулке вечерком, поцелуям на крыльце или чему-то более... интересному. Он наблюдал за настоящими трагедиями, которые разворачивались от письма к письму – ссоры, разочарования, разрывы... Зато он всегда хотел, чтобы ему писали родственники, чтобы у него была куча теток и дядей, двоюродных братьев и сестер, бабушек, дедушек и, конечно, мама и папа. Но у него был только Сэм, который регулярно присылал ему некие отчеты о том, как учится, как сдает экзамены, как проводит каникулы у Бобби... Отец иногда приписывал пару строк в конце. Бобби тоже порой писал что-то. В остальном же Дину писал только Сэм.

Дин обрадовался, когда Сэм собрался поступать в колледж. А потом брат позвонил и спокойным тоном, настолько спокойным, что Дин испугался, сказал, что поссорился по этому поводу с отцом и уезжает. Дин получил недельный отпуск, приехал в Стэнфорд, но разговор получился натянутым и неприятным. Потом Дин поехал к отцу, который работал инструктором на одной из баз, но тот тоже не желал обсуждать выбор Сэма и свою реакцию. Сэм не перестал писать, хотя письма теперь приходили реже. И нередко это были распечатанные на принтере листки, Сэм писал их, сидя с ноутбуком на лекциях или в библиотеке. Дин был не против. Пусть исчезли отцовские приписки, главное, Сэм писал ему. Дин хранил его письма в коробке в своем рюкзаке, упорно таская по всем местам назначений.

Вот так в письмах Сэм и сообщил ему, что расстался с Джесс. Вроде и повод был какой-то незначительный, по крайней мере, различия в мировоззрении для Дина не были поводом для того, чтобы разбежаться, но Сэм считал иначе. Или, может, это Джесс считала иначе. Дину было как-то не до этого. Это было время, когда отец пропал во время одной из своих командировок, и Дин обивал пороги, требуя, чтобы его направили по отцовским следам. Но у начальства были другие планы, разбрасываться элитными бойцами оно не собиралось. Тогда Дин вытребовал отпуск, на этот раз долгосрочный, и махнул к Сэму. И в первую же ночь услышал.

Сэм бормотал, срываясь порой на странные выкрики, махал руками, мотал головой, а потом вдруг вскакивал, весь в поту, ошалело осматривался и падал обратно на подушку. Ночь за ночью, раз за разом. Дин понаблюдал за всем этим и, припомнив навыки, которые получил в одном летнем лагере, когда его в наказание за полуночное купание без разрешения отправили на курсы искусства американских индейцев, поехал сначала в лавочку товаров для творчества, а потом за полдня смастерил Сэму здоровенного ловца снов. Перед тем, как уехать, подарил его брату с наилучшими пожеланиями. Может, Сэм и врал, но он утверждал, что ловец помог. Спать он стал намного лучше. В любом случае, немного запылившийся ловец до сих пор висел у него в спальне, может, и не над самой кроватью, но рядом, и даже после появления Амелии никуда не делся. Дин видел на фотографиях... Если, конечно, Сэм не подвесил его туда, чтобы сделать брату приятное.

Дин подумал о собственных снах, которые вернулись к нему после возвращения с последней "командировки". После того, как он демобилизовался и сбежал в старый охотничий дом. Теперь он понимал, что искал в лесу отец, потому что и сам искал здесь того же. Спокойствия. Умиротворения. Примирения с самим собой. Только никак не удавалось найти, пока не появился Кас. Зато теперь спал Дин как младенец, немного слишком сексуально озабоченный младенец, но зато спокойно. Он не мог вспомнить, что именно ему снилось, но ощущения были самые приятные. А вот, похоже, у Каса была проблема.

*

Накрывая утром на стол, Дин размышлял, как бы отвлечь опять вдруг впавшего в тихую задумчивость Кастиэля.

– Слушай, я тут наткнулся на старый снегоход, может, покатаемся? – закинул он удочку.  
Кастиэль посмотрел в ответ, явно не зная, что сказать. Отказывать ему явно было неловко, а соглашаться на что-то, о чем он не имел ни малейшего представления...  
– Это как мотоцикл, что ли, но для снега. Я привез две канистры бензина на всякий случай, можем заправить и съездить в одно место. Я тебе хочу показать кое-что.  
Кастиэль наклонил голову, давая нерешительное согласие.  
– А Смок? – вдруг спросил он.  
– Смок вполне может провести пару часов один. Пошли, доставай свои штаны и одевайся потеплее. У него приличная скорость, ветер будет тот еще.

Идея со снегоходом оказалась замечательной. Кастиэль оживился, ему безумно нравилась скорость. В какой-то момент он даже раскинул руки и заорал:

– Я лечу!  
– Чувак, – орал перепуганный Дин, – свалишься!  
– Не свалюсь! Я лечу!  
– Чувак, – смеялся Дин в ответ, радуясь за него.

Он привез его на гору, километрах в двадцати от дома. Дин хорошо знал дорогу и знал, что ему предстоит увидеть, а вот у Кастиэля захватило дух, когда снегоход вдруг вылетел из-за деревьев на поднявшийся над округой гребень, и открылся невероятный заснеженный лес, широкое бледное небо, простор, насколько хватит глаз. Дин с шиком затормозил почти на самой кромке, и Кас, не глядя, рванул туда, к краю.

– Это невероятно! Тут так много места, это, – похоже, у Каса даже дыхание перехватило, потому что он вдруг замолчал. А потом повернулся к Дину, и тот увидел, что в глазах Кастиэля собрались непролившиеся слезы. – Я даже не знаю, как тебя благодарить. Это невероятная красота. И свобода. Я чувствую себя свободным.  
– Подожди, когда мы придем сюда летом! – отозвался Дин. – Мы сюда ходили на пикники, тут обалденное озеро внизу, и мы с Сэмом прыгали отсюда в воду.  
– Я тоже хочу, – таких эмоций у Каса в голосе Дин еще не слышал, – я хочу поплавать в настоящем озере! И прыгать, я хочу летать!  
– Полетаешь, дождемся только, чтобы лед сошел, – хлопнул его по плечу Дин. – Хочешь теперь сам попробовать вести?

Кастиэль оказался замечательным учеником, слишком рисковым, но с прекрасными рефлексами, хотя Дин и пережил несколько неприятных моментов, ожидая, что они вот-вот врежутся в дерево. Однако Кастиэль успевал каждый раз свернуть или притормозить. Когда они добрались до дома, Дин весь взмок от беспокойства, зато Кас светился от радости и гордости. Они пообедали пиццей, которую Дин разогрел в печке на скорую руку, а потом он решил реализовать одну появившуюся у него идею.

– Слушай, Кас, ничего, если я сбегу на пару часов? Мне надо кое-куда съездить.  
Довольный и сытый Кастиэль, который не переставал улыбаться, с готовностью кивнул:  
– Конечно. Мы со Смоком неплохо проведем время вдвоем.  
– Ага, – Дин демонстративно засунул в карман ключи от снегохода: – Без меня никаких поездок.  
Кастиэль вздохнул.  
– Пару раз еще потренируешься, и сможешь ездить сам, – поспешил обнадежить его Дин. – Не скучайте, я скоро буду.

Когда дверь за Дином стукнула, Кастиэль проследил в окно за тем, как Дин дошел до гаража, и вскоре его красный внедорожник двинулся по проложенной ранее колее.

– Слушай, Смок, – торжественно обратился Кастиэль кo псу, – а не приготовить ли нам с тобой ужин?

*

Плести ловца снов – занятие не особенно сложное. В принципе. Если вы привычны к такому. Возможно, будь Дин Винчестер рыбаком, который сам бы себе вязал сети, это не составило бы для него особенного труда, но он был охотником, причем с детства, ему привычнее было ловить на мушку двуногих и четвероногих, а не украшать бусинками паутинки из ниток. Он весь исчертыхался, пока обмотал довольно большой деревянный круг кожаными шнурками, потому что даже они ухитрялись запутываться, но, когда дело дошло до плетения паутины внутри круга... В любом случае, он был рад, что опять решил сплести большого ловца, все-таки так было легче. Стараясь уложить нить по краю аккуратными равномерными петлями, он вспоминал лагерь, в котором они с Сэмом "отдыхали", а точнее, были оставлены отцом на передержку на все лето, хотя, по сравнению с отцовскими тренировками времяпровождение в спортивном лагере казалось действительно настоящим отдыхом, да еще и с трехразовым питанием. С отцом же они порой неделями ели только то, что добывали и собирали сами, поэтому Дин обожал всякие вещи, которые не росли в лесу, особенно сладкие. При мысли о пироге настроение у него сразу улучшилось, он привез несколько из города и подумал, что можно бы разморозить один к вечеру. Надежда на пирог после ужина придала ему сил, и к тому моменту, как стемнело, он закончил основную работу. Окинув удовлетворенным взглядом довольно большой круг, внутри которого тонкие нити образовали плетение, так похожее на паутину, он поправил пальцем положение некоторых бусин и, тщательно припрятав все, развернул машину и поехал к дому.

*

– Я думал, что готовить проще, Смок, – с сожалением сказал Кастиэль, отскребывая нечто с безнадежно испорченной сковороды.  
Смок тявкнул и прикрыл нос лапой, после чего подскочил к входной двери и заскребся в нее.  
– Открыть дверь? Неплохая идея, пожалуй… Тут немного душно, – Кастиэль распахнул дверь в дом, вся кухня и гостиная которого плавали в сизом дыму. – Я не знал, что овощи и мясо так быстро сгорают. И что же нам приготовить, Смок?  
Обернувшись, он заметил, что пес покинул дом, предпочтя померзнуть на свежем воздухе, чем дышать гарью в тепле.  
– Между прочим, в средневековье даже каминов не было, тогда везде так пахло, – обиженно крикнул ему вслед Кастиэль и решительно достал хлеб и майонез. – Сэндвичи не подгорают, – объявил он сам себе и занялся ими.

*

– Эй, Смок, а ты чего тут сидишь? – насвистывая, Дин возвращался от гаража, когда ему под ноги кинулся большой заснеженный шар.

Он не боялся, что Смок мог замерзнуть, в конце концов, тот мог сутками спать в снегу, чем, по-видимому, и занимался последние пару часов, но то, что Смок ушел из дома... Дин бегом кинулся к крыльцу. Внешне все было в порядке, ничего не горело, кроме лампы внутри, и Дина слегка отпустило. С другой стороны, там было слишком тихо, поэтому он торопливо перепрыгнул две ступеньки и, даже не отряхнув с ботинок снег, влетел в дом. Смок следовал за ним по пятам.

Внутри перед камином сидел Кастиэль в своей неизменной пижаме, в плаще и с книгой в руках. На вид вполне себе здоровый и живой. Дина затопило облегчение, так, что он даже прислонился плечом к косяку, расслабляясь. Но тут отчетливый запах дыма заставил его снова взвиться.

– Все в порядке? – слишком уж нервно даже на свой вкус спросил он. Похоже, Кастиэль тоже отметил его тон, потому что нахмурился.  
– Да, – уверенно кивнул он.  
– А почему Смок на улице?  
– У нас возникли некоторые разногласия кулинарного толка, точнее, он был не совсем согласен с моей манерой готовить пищу. Кажется, я испортил одну из сковородок, Дин.  
– Плевать на сковородку, – Дину понадобились всего три шага, чтобы оказаться перед креслом – я уж подумал невесть что.  
– Все хорошо, – абсолютно спокойно заверил его Кастиэль, даже не попытавшись улыбнуться. – Проголодался?  
– Как волк, нет, даже как стая волков, – сообщил Дин, отходя опять к двери и принимаясь снимать куртку и ботинки. Он не успел выпрямиться, когда абсолютно бесшумно подошедший Кастиэль положил ему руку на плечо. Дин с трудом удержал удар с разворотом, он терпеть не мог, когда к нему вот так вот подбирались со спины.  
– Сэндвичи, – невозмутимо сообщил Кастиэль. – Я хотел потушить мясо с овощами, но все сгорело. Ты знаешь, что они ужасно быстро сгорают?  
– Догадываюсь, – улыбнулся Дин, – хозяйничаешь, значит? – добавил он и принял тарелку с шикарным сэндвичем из рук Кастиэля.  
– Нет. Я подумал, что ты будешь хотеть есть, когда придешь. И хотел приготовить ужин. Наверное, мне надо внимательнее следить за тем, как готовишь ты. Что-то я упустил.  
– Научишься, – оптимистично кивнул Дин, усаживаясь за стол напротив Кастиэля, перед которым стоял такой же невероятный сэндвич. – На вид твои сэндвичи хоть на выставку.  
– Я старался, – без малейшего кокетства сообщил Кастиэль и впился в хлеб зубами. – Очень неплохо, – с видом эксперта кивнул он.  
Дин последовал его примеру:  
– Чувак, это самый крутой сэндвич, который мне доводилось пробовать! Как ты его сделал?  
– По вторникам и пятницам на ужин всегда были сэндвичи. Я разбирал их на составляющие и ел по частям. Мне хотелось узнать, каковы отдельные вещи на вкус.  
Дин удержался от вопроса, а почему же Кастиэль не пошел и не достал из холодильника те самые вещи, из которых состояли его сэндвичи, и не попробовал их. Вероятно, потому что до холодильника он добраться не мог.  
– Я понял, что мне особенно нравится. Я не совсем уверен, что знаю точно названия всех ингредиентов, но я нашел в кухне все необходимое по вкусу и соединил так, как мне всегда хотелось. Кажется, получилось неплохо.  
– Да ты просто король бутербродов! – по мере наполнения желудка столбик настроения Дина неукротимо полз вверх. – Я тут подумал, – начал он и замолчал.  
– Да? – сразу же отреагировал Кас.  
– Может, нам рождество отпраздновать? Ну, знаешь, елку нарядим, я подстрелю дичь какую-нибудь, например, тетерева вместо гуся, у меня где-то должны быть пара кассет с рождественскими песнями, можем сварить глинтвейн...  
Кастиэль внимательно выслушал все эти предложения, не возражая, но и не выражая особенной радости, так что Дин стушевался к концу.  
– У меня нет особенного опыта в праздновании рождества, – облизнув палец, на который попала капля соуса для сэндвича, признался Кастиэль. – Обычно на рождество никого не бывало, так что я всегда мог читать и смотреть фильмы. Мне нравится рождество. А самая лучшая ночь в году – это новый год, оставались только охранники, и иногда из окна был виден салют. Это красиво. Но мы же не будем читать на рождество?  
– Нет, – уверил Кастиэля Дин, – но фильм посмотреть вполне можем, я совсем забыл как-то, а тут есть и телевизор, и видеомагнитофон. И кассет навалом, старье, по большей части, сейчас уже и не купишь новых фильмов на кассетах, везде одни диски...  
– В комнате отдыха был видеомагнитофон, мне нравились исторические фильмы. "Имя розы" я смотрел двадцать семь раз.  
– Тогда мы посмотрим что-нибудь другое, если ты не против, – предложил Дин.  
– Хорошо. Кажется, я бы выпил кофе, – вдруг сменил Кас тему, – я пока не хочу ложиться спать.  
– А я бы составил тебе компанию, – Дин решил не настаивать.

*

Ночь выдалась короткой и беспокойной, Дин не был уверен, удалось ли ему сомкнуть глаза дольше чем на полчаса зараз. Похоже, кошмары Кастиэля ухудшались вместе с тем, как сам он становился все больше похож на нормального человека. Наутро у Кастиэля были красные глаза, а Дин готов был начать пить кофе прямо из кофейника, лишь бы прийти в себя. Поэтому после завтрака, который остался по большей части нетронутым, он объявил, что все отправляются в лес – за дровами. Спустя часа четыре, за которые они выбрали две сухие сосны, Дин свалил их и очистил от сучьев не хуже заправского лесоруба, а потом распилил на приемлемые по размеру и весу бревна, они вернулись к дому с волокушей, на которой лежали готовые к рубке дрова. Главное, что за это время все, включая чувствовавшего напряжение Смока, проветрились, отвлеклись и нагуляли заправский аппетит, не хуже пресловутых пильщиков.

– Ну что, – хлопнул Дин себя по коленям, когда последний ломтик жареной картошки был съеден, – осталась неделя до рождества, пора начать искать украшения для елки.  
– Украшения? – нахмурился Кастиэль.  
– Ага, шарики там, мишуру, лампочки-гирлянды...  
– А где искать? – оглянулся Кастиэль.  
– В шкафах. Как я уже говорил, в этом доме ничего не выбрасывается...

*

Три часа спустя Кастиэль сидел на полу посреди вороха самых разнообразных вещей, коробок, пакетов, свертков, которые они вдвоем с Дином повытаскивали из глубоких встроенных шкафов.

– Что это? – потянул он на себя резную деревянную палку, которая оказалась топорищем весьма грозного на вид, явно боевого топорика. Схватившись за лезвие, Кастиэль неожиданно вскрикнул – лезвие все еще было острым, и он махом пропорол себе палец. – Ух ты, острое, – невнятно пробормотал он, засунув палец в рот.  
– Осторожно, – Дин порылся в карманах домашних джинсов, сменивших в теплом большом доме лыжные штаны, и перекинул ему пачку носовых платков, – замотай-ка вот. Это томагавк.  
– Настоящий томагавк? – уточнил Кастиэль, сосредоточенно обматывавший палец платком.  
– Вполне, – кивнул Дин, подкинул топорик вверх так, что тот перевернулся в воздухе и снова ловко поймал за топорище, а потом замахнулся, словно собирался ударить невидимого врага. – Как-то мы с Сэмом провели лето в спортивном лагере. Отец нас сразу на все три месяца туда отправил, пока сам... по делам ездил. И раз в смену там была обязательная поездка в ближайшую индейскую резервацию, типа для общего развития. Там был сувенирный магазинчик, битком набитый всяким хламом, среди которого попадались по-настоящему крутые вещи. И вот нам с Сэмом попался этот томагавк. Он явно был сделан не как сувенир, и стоил дороже всего остального. Мы на него ухнули все наши общие деньги на мелкие расходы, которые оставил нам отец, осталось только на пакетик M&M'са.  
Кастиэль уставился на томагавк с неподдельным интересом. Продолжая вертеть топорик в руках, Дин продолжил:  
– Вожатые быстро просекли, что за "игрушку" мы купили, и отобрали его у нас до конца пребывания в лагере. Вручили ее отцу, когда тот нас забирал, со всякими сожалениями и наставлениями. Отцу, однако, наша покупка понравилась, мы с ней немало занимались, – Дин потер застарелое бурое пятно на рукоятке. – Как-то я им росомаху завалил.  
Кас, однако, уже переключился на другие находки.  
– А это? – он взял в руки нечто, завернутое в пожелтевшие газеты.  
– Не знаю, – отозвался Дин, – разверни да посмотри.  
Кастиэль последовал совету. В свертке обнаружились две не новые ковбойские шляпы, самые настоящие. Тут пришел черед Дина восхищаться:  
– Ух ты, а я и забыл про них! Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как я ее надевал, – он встал на колени и потянулся к Кастиэлю, который держал шляпы на коленях. Отобрав одну из них Дин повертел ее в руках и надел, а потом, потянувшись еще раз, отобрал вторую и нахлобучил Кастиэлю на голову. Кас втянул голову в плечи и осторожно потрогал шляпу за поля, но снять не решился. – Подарок отца, – объяснил Дин, – привез из одной из "командировок". Навешал нам с Сэмом лапши на уши, что едет в Техас, по работе... Может, он и стартовал в Техасе, но был он точно не там... Таких шрамов из Техаса не привозят, если только ты не попался толпе пьяных ковбоев с вилами и косами, и они очень на тебя злы. Но шляпы он нам привез, самые настоящие, причем даже не новые, рассказывал, что их носили самые настоящие ковбои. Мне было двенадцать, и я понимал, что это "командировки" – просто дерьмо, которое он нам рассказывает, считая, что мы еще не доросли. Сэм, тогда, может, еще и не дорос, но я-то видел, что он не в Техас и не во Флориду мотается, как рассказывает...  
– Кем он был? – спросил Кастиэль, снимая шляпу и принимаясь вертеть ее в руках, но Дин видел, что пальцы его бездумно и слепо скользят по грубой поверхности, а взгляд направлен куда-то далеко или, точнее, глубоко внутрь себя.  
– Он был специалистом по решению проблем, которые нельзя было разрешить официальным способом. Я понял это, когда сам таким же стал. Но в первую очередь он был солдатом.  
Кас кивнул, словно это невнятное объяснение вполне удовлетворило его.  
– Вообще-то мы здесь елочные игрушки ищем, а не всяких хлам рассматриваем, – немного более резко, чем, пожалуй, следовало бы, сказал Дин и нырнул по пояс в ближайший к нему шкаф. – Где-то же они должны быть.  
На свет появилась еще одна большая картонная коробка, заглянув в которую Дин воскликнул:  
– Бинго!  
Кастиэль немедленно пододвинулся ближе и заинтересованно заглянул в нее. Он увидел беспорядочно сваленные шары и фигурки, несколько поблекшие от времени, перепутанную мишуру, гирлянды, обрывки серебряного дождя и еще какие-то непонятные разноцветные елки, кружочки и треугольники, то ли из картона, то ли из мягкого пластика.  
– Нам никогда не нравилось разбирать елку, и мы тянули до последнего, – пожал плечами Дин, глядя на содержимое коробки. – А потом, когда надо было уже уезжать, все летело в эту коробку, и мы задвигали ее в шкаф на целый год и забывали про нее.  
– Вы много времени проводили в этом доме, – невпопад вдруг сказал Кастиэль.  
– Да, если бы не школа – вообще бы не вылезали. Отец купил этот дом, когда получил страховку и вернулся на действительную службу. Он служил в спецподразделении и между операциями мы жили здесь. Его вызывали, и порой мы даже оставались с Сэмом одни на несколько дней. Он учил нас выживать в лесу, ориентироваться даже без компаса, находить себе пропитание и оказывать первую помощь. Потом он возил меня до города, к школьному автобусу, и я жутко завидовал Сэму, который оставался дома. А после школы тренировки возобновлялись. Сэм ненавидел их... А я терпеть не мог жить в гарнизонах, куда мы уезжали каждый раз, когда отец готовился к операциям, и где мы оставались его ждать.  
– А ты?  
– Что я?  
– Ты тоже ненавидел тренировки?  
– Что? Не-а, нет. Я просто делал. Потом, когда я служил сам, мне было легче.  
Кастиэль замолчал, наклонив голову, и принялся неторопливо доставать игрушки из коробки, раскладывая их по полу вокруг себя.  
– У нас все сгорело, дом, а с ним и елочные украшения... незадолго до рождества, в ноябре. Я помню то рождество, мы встречали его в приюте для бездомных, нам некуда было пойти, не было ничего, кроме машины... А ее отец не хотел продавать ни в какую. Да и не принесла бы она особенного дохода, этакий монстр, пожирающий бензин вскоре после нефтяного кризиса. Сэм был еще совсем мелкий, младенец еще. Там была елка и толпа бородатых полупьяных мужиков. Они хохотали, мне подарили пакет с шоколадными шишками и с Сантой Клаусом. И я сидел под той елкой и думал, что обязательно постараюсь собрать игрушек, чтобы у нас с Сэмом потом, когда-нибудь, была своя елка. Это игрушки я собирал, где мог... Некоторые даже украл, в школе, например, а парочку в магазинах. А эти освежители воздуха мы с Сэмом искали где могли, они же цветные, казалось, будто елка наряднее. Отец никогда особо елками и праздниками не заморачивался.  
Дин замолчал, окинул взглядом весь разбросанный по полу хлам и цветные шары между ним, и скомандовал:  
– Сначала убираем все ненужное. Потом решаем вопрос с елкой. Потом игрушки.  
– Хорошо, – вздохнул Кастиэль, отрываясь от разбора коробки, и принялся собирать шары обратно.

*

С уборкой Дин стараться не стал. Все ненужное полетело в шкафы, только пару вещей он отложил, чтобы убрать в последнюю очередь, то есть, положить на самую вершину кучи. Закрывая дверцы второго шкафа, он уже предвкушал, как они сейчас усядутся на диван с чем-нибудь съедобным, с парой бутылок пива, может, даже фильм какой-нибудь по видаку посмотрят. И тут из-за его спины донесся давно забытый звук тренькнувших гитарных струн.  
– Откуда?.. Ты ее не убрал? – повернулся Дин к Кастиэлю.  
– Забыл, она тут за креслом лежала. Сейчас.  
– Погоди-ка, – Дин протянул руку, неожиданно испытав желание вновь почувствовать, как струны врезаются в подушечки пальцев. – Я, когда сюда вернулся, часто играл, а потом забросил.  
– Почему? – Кастиэль не очень ловко протянул ему инструмент.  
– Да так, – отмахнулся Дин и, перехватив гитару, пробежался по струнам. – Не ладит, – вздохнул он. – Может, перекусим?  
– А ты можешь сыграть? – Кастиэль смотрел на гитару жадно, как в первый день на тарелку с яичницей.  
– После ужина. Надо ее настроить, тогда сыграю.

Кастиэль бесполезно толокся на кухне, больше мешая, чем помогая, но Дин его не прогонял. У него в голове вертелись обрывки песен, которые раньше он играл чаще всего, и он словно проигрывал их в уме.

Ужин они проглотили в момент, Смок только недовольно зыркнул, когда Дин свалил тарелки в раковину. Поставив стул возле окна, так, чтобы достаточно было места вокруг, Дин хрустнул пальцами и прошелся большим по струнам сверху вниз. Кастиэль бесшумно опустился на ступеньку лестницы, ведущей на чердак, и замер, прижавшись головой к балясине. Он выглядел настороженным, словно не был уверен, что ему нравится происходящее. Или же он просто очень глубоко задумался, разыскивая что-то в глубинах своей подернутой темным пологом памяти. Дин, наконец, закончил дергать за струны и крутить колки и уселся поудобнее. Взяв пару аккордов он заиграл вступление к "Nothing else matters"*****. Однако неожиданно он прервался:

– Есть одна песня, – сказал он, не глядя на Кастиэля, – она мне попалась в интернете, давно уже. Мне текст понравился.

Посчитав дальнейшие объяснения избыточными, Дин ударил по струнам и заиграл мелодию немного рваными аккордами, начав подпевать ломким, не слишком уверенным голосом:

I believe in your strength, though I understand you felt alone  
because when you need a friend theres no one strong  
to fall back on and your past will still burden you but I'll  
hold you through the pain

Кастиэль замер, вслушиваясь в слова, словно находил в них ответ на свой незаданный вопрос.

So, so in the end its not just you, with your memories and your scars  
fall on me if you ever forget how beautiful you are

I believe in your words and your eyes  
and when you speak of your dreams  
I realize that I will envy whoever you give your heart to

So in the end its not just you with your memories and your scars  
fall on me if you ever forget how beautiful you are

and I will never let you......fade away  
and I want you to know that I******

Тут Дин вдруг прервался и просто заиграл дальше, перестав петь. Он все повторял и повторял финальные аккорды, словно никак не мог решиться позволить тишине наступить.

– Это красивая песня, – сказал Кастиэль и запахнул плащ на груди, – мне нравится, как ты поешь. У тебя хорошо получается.

Заклятие разрушилось, чары пали, и Дин резко сменил ритм, заиграв что-то более жесткое, а потом, оборвав на середине такта, грубовато поставил гитару в угол.

– Пальцы заболели, – объяснил он и вышел на крыльцо, хлопнув дверью немного громче, чем было нужно.

Кастиэль посидел еще немного на лестнице, а потом встал и направился на кухню мыть посуду. Здесь некому было увозить ее на тележке куда-то неизвестно куда, здесь тарелки оставались грязными до тех пор, пока кто-то из них двоих не брался за губку и средство для мытья посуды.

Дин вернулся в дом примерно час спустя, насквозь промерзший, в джинсах, по колено залепленных снегом. Не говоря ни слова он прошел в пустовавшую до этого спальню, которой так никто из них и не воспользовался со дня возвращения в дом, и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь. Кастиэль сидел с книгой у камина. Читать у него никак не получалось, он раз за разом принимался за один и тот же абзац, но даже под дулом пистолета он не сумел бы пересказать, что именно он прочел. За закрытой дверью царила полная тишина, словно Дин зашел в комнату и замер на месте, не шевелясь и, возможно, не дыша.

Кастиэль, наконец, решился отложить книгу и, усевшись на пол, подозвал Смока. Пес подошел охотно и сразу устроился рядом, положив тяжелую голову ему на бедро. Он прикрыл глаза и только время от времени постукивал хвостом по полу, словно хотел напомнить, что он здесь, не спит и все слышит.

– Ничего, Смок, – сказал Кастиэль, – иногда всем необходимо побыть в одиночестве. Это полезно. Я знаю.

Часы показывали почти половину двенадцатого, когда в камине потухли последние искры. Кастиэль помешал золу кочергой, задвинул заслонку и направился в свою спальню, которая в последние две недели была общей. Кровать показалась ему ужасно широкой, он никак не мог удобно устроиться, и, что было еще хуже, никак не мог согреться. То он подтягивал зябнущие ноги к животу, то ложился на спину и принимался внушать себе, что лежит на залитом солнечном светом песчаном пляже, но даже это самое любимое ментальное убежище не помогало. Сколько прошло времени, он точно не знал, но в какой-то момент дверь другой комнаты скрипнула и раздались шаги. Кастиэль весь превратился во слух, вбирая каждый звук.

Шорох и легкий звяк, когда открылась дверца буфета, за которой хранились крепкие напитки, до этого он слышал этот звук всего пару раз, но запомнил. Звук льющейся жидкости, потом тишина, недолго, и резкий выдох Дина, такой шумный, что он оказался слышен даже в спальне. По деревянному полу зацокали собачьи когти. Кас почти воочию увидел, как Смок подходит к Дину, толкает его лбом в бедро, и тот опускает руку ему на голову и принимается рассеянно почесывать за ушами. Потом еще пара шагов и – вот этого Кастиэль никак не ожидал – раздался негромкий перебор струн.

– Эй, Джуд, не грусти... – донеслось еле слышным шепотом под мелодичный аккомпанемент.

Кастиэль поднялся с кровати, подошел к двери и застыл перед ней, прижавшись лбом к створке, чтобы лучше слышать.

– Эй, Джуд, не бойся... – пел Дин.

Кастиэль не выдержал и открыл дверь. Он появился в застиранной футболке и сползающих трениках, взъерошенный и усталый. Дин вопросительно посмотрел на него, оторвавшись от созерцания собственных пальцев, которые по-прежнему перебирали струны.

– Эй, Дин – сказал Кас, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, – пойдем спать? Холодно.

Дин отложил гитару и, не сказав ни слова, последовал за ним. Кас почувствовал резкий запах алкоголя в его дыхании, но не стал задавать лишних вопросов. В этот раз он обнял Дина со спины, вжался лицом ему между лопаток и, чувствуя, как перетекает в него надежное тепло, забылся беспокойным поверхностным сном.

*

Утро началось обычно. Кастиэль проснулся в ту же секунду, когда Дин поднялся с кровати, но даже не шевельнулся и не приоткрыл глаз. Когда Дин вышел из комнаты, он позволил себе немного сменить позу, но и все. Потом лежал, вслушиваясь в ставшие уже полностью знакомыми звуки. Вскоре к звукам присоединились и запахи. Потянуло дымком, потом кофе, а вскоре и ароматом бекона.

– Эй, соня, второй завтрак проспишь, – Дин дернул за угол одеяла, под которым удобно свернулся Кастиэль.

Тот уже знал все подобные шуточки и вцепился в свой край одеяла, не дав ему соскользнуть. Зато можно стало распахнуть глаза, изображая недовольного, только что разбуженного человека.

– А что на первый? – Кастиэль сел, потягиваясь.

Каждое утро, лежа вот так под одеялом перед тем, как нужно вставать, он приучал себя к мысли, что все в порядке, можно не скрывать, что проснулся, и вести себя раскованно. Как ведут себя люди раскованно по утрам сразу после пробуждения, он знал по книгам. И по некоторым фильмам. Люди потягивались, иногда терли глаза или ерошили волосы, некоторые выпрыгивали из кровати, другие медленно поднимались, нащупывая тапочки... У него тапочек не было, выпрыгивание было прерогативой Смока, поэтому он то потягивался, то тер глаза, то ерошил волосы, по очереди, стараясь выглядеть при этом как можно естественнее. Похоже, у него это не слишком хорошо получалось, потому что каждый раз Дин очень странно на него смотрел, а потом резко отворачивался, когда видел, что Кастиэль это заметил.

– Яйца, бекон, а еще я испек блины. Из смеси для блинов, но вроде ничего так.

Кастиэль подхватился и, поддергивая сползающие штаны, заторопился на кухню.

– Ботинки надень, – донеслось ему в спину, но он только отмахнулся.

Блины бывали по средам на завтрак. Три блина, а к ним маленькая прямоугольная коробочка с джемом и круглая – с медом. На блинах обычно лежал кусочек масла, который успевал полностью растаять. Кастиэль очень любил блины, почти даже больше сэндвичей. Порой он мечтал о том, как здорово было бы пробраться на кухню и украсть столько блинов, сколько можно будет унести, и к ним всякие разные джемы, и мед, и много масла, и еще кленовый сироп, о котором он читал, но никогда не пробовал.

– Еще полпакета смеси осталось, – сообщил Дин, глядя, как Кастиэль переложил себе на тарелку сразу три четверти стопки блинов и, игнорируя вилку, свернул верхний трубочкой и откусил. – Если надо, можно еще сделать, только сам печь будешь.  
Блаженно прикрыв глаза, Кастиэль кивнул. Он был согласен на все. Похоже, сегодняшнее утро начиналось в раю.  
– Поедим и пойдем за елкой, надо нарядить ее, а то к рождеству не успеем, – Дин сказал это походя, словно боялся, что Кастиэль откажется. Но тот опять кивнул головой.

*

Елка отошла от мороза, распушилась и наполнила дом одуряющим ароматом свежей хвои. Смок ходил вокруг нее кругами и все норовил понюхать, хотя на такие елки в лесу он привык разве что ножку поднимать. Хвоя колола ему нос, он смешно тряс головой и опять лез, не понимая, как это елка может быть внутри дома, а не снаружи.

Кастиэль разобрал всю коробку с игрушками, педантично рассортировал их, разложив кучками на старом одеяле, брошенном на пол – шары к шарам, фигурки к фигуркам, освежители воздуха лежали разноцветной грудой и ждали своего часа. Дин принес старую простыню, которой они обмотали ведро с песком, ставшее держателем для дерева. Потом он уселся искать перегоревшую лампочку в одной из гирлянд, негромко матерясь себе под нос.

– А где ангел? – вдруг спросил Кастиэль.  
– Какой ангел? – Дин зажал последнюю проверенную лампочку в пальцах, чтобы не сбиться.  
– На верхушку. Я все разложил, но не хватает ангела или звезды на верхушку.  
– Хм, – Дин задумался. – А хрен его знает. Его и не было никогда.  
– Но это же нужно! – с неожиданным возмущением воскликнул вдруг Кастиэль. – Звезда хотя бы!  
– Ну возьми да нарисуй, – раздраженно отрезал Дин и занялся своим не слишком творческим занятием.  
Кастиэль съежился, словно Дин толкнул его, и молча принялся развешивать украшения, поочередно беря по одному из каждой кучки. Дин, почувствовав напряжение, в который раз уставился в кокетку дурацкого бежевого плаща.  
– Я не люблю рисовать, Дин, – коротко и холодно сообщил Кастиэль, будто почувствовав этот взгляд. – Боюсь, елка останется без звезды.

Дин попробовал включить гирлянду и радостно завопил:  
– Горит! Кас, смотри, горит!  
Кастиэль повернулся, немного заторможенно, но на его лице появилось мечтательное выражение, когда он увидел стоящего Дина с мотком темно-зеленой провода в ярких разноцветных огоньках, которые бросали отблески на его лицо.  
– Красиво, – негромко произнес Кастиэль.  
– А то! – Дин подошел к нему и хлопнул по спине так, что тот пошатнулся. – Не хочет гореть – заставим! Выкручу лампочки, вставлю свечки и зажгу!

*

Они не успокоились, пока последний обрывок мишуры не оказался на елочке. Наконец они отошли на пару шагов назад, чтобы полюбоваться результатом. Дин воткнул удлинитель в розетку, Кастиэль выключил свет. Потом они сели рядышком на диван и стали смотреть на мерцавшую в трех разных режимах елку.

Пять минут спустя Кастиэль пробормотал:

– Кажется, у меня сейчас случится эпилептический припадок, – и откинул голову на спинку дивана, прикрыв глаза.  
– Ага, – немного охрипшим голосом отозвался Дин и отключил иллюминацию.  
– Это так нереально, – вдруг сказал Кастиэль. – Спасибо.  
– Не за что, – Дин потер ладони о колени, поковырял дырку и только потом решился: – Слушай, сочельник через два дня. Если мы хотим какое-нибудь жаркое, то мне бы надо на охоту сходить. Я знаю тут тетеревиную лежку, не очень далеко, могу одного подстрелить.  
– Хорошо, – Кастиэль выпрямился и серьезно посмотрел на него.  
– Мне придется уйти очень рано утром, почти ночью, чтобы к утру добраться до лежки. И Смока с собой взять.  
– Да, – Кастиэль выглядел совершенно спокойно, в отличие от Дина, который уже сейчас беспокоился.  
– Справишься один тут?  
– Да.  
– Ну ладно, – Дин хлопнул по коленям и поднялся. – Как насчет бургеров?  
– Да, – Кастиэль встал следом и оправил плащ.

После ужина Дин занялся рюкзаком, еще нужно было проверить дробовик, убедиться, что все на месте. Смок, увидев охотничьи принадлежности, крутился под ногами, явно намекая, что рад будет принять участие в веселье.

– Да пойдешь, пойдешь, – Дин потрепал его по холке, – Кас, посмотри в шкафу, там должен быть металлический термос.  
Вскоре из кухни послышался грохот.  
– Нашел?  
– Да.  
– Ладно. Остальное закинь обратно.

Еще не было восьми, когда Дин направился в спальню:

– Я поставлю себе будильник, не сшиби его, когда пойдешь в кровать.  
– Я с тобой, – Кастиэль принялся стягивать плащ. Эта непосредственность всегда вызывала в Дине противоречивые чувства. Так же не делается. Или делается, после того, как они вот уже три недели спят в одной кровати, прижимаются друг к другу и иногда бывает даже немного больше. Но это ночью, а днем или при свете...  
– Ты идешь? – Кастиэль стоял в своих безразмерных трусах, к которым питал просто-таки нездоровое пристрастие. – Только белье в машину закину.  
– Ага, – Дин потянул свитер вверх, стягивая его. – Может, баню завтра протопим?  
Он слышал, как Кас шлепает босыми ногами по полу.  
– Я могу, – уверенно заявил тот.  
Дин выглянул из-под свитера:  
– Что можешь?  
– Баню протопить. Я видел все и знаю, – Кас стоял в проеме двери, ведшей в спальню, уже в футболке и со "спальными" штанами в руках. Только он мог ходить дни напролет в пижаме, а вот ложиться спать в футболках и спортивных штанах.  
– Ну-у-у, – задумчиво протянул Дин, – протопи. Только не сиди там, а то вдруг угоришь.  
– А ты?  
– А я вернусь и проверю. И, если все в порядке, пойдем мыться.  
– Хорошо, – Кас кивнул и скрылся в комнате.  
– Только перед этим я тебя научу, как ощипывают дичь.

На это обещание Кас никак не прореагировал. Дин нырнул под одеяло, в который раз вздрогнув от приятного ощущения живого тепла рядом. Хотя бы ради этого стоило забить на все.

*

Смок бежал впереди, время от времени замирая, но ни разу не сорвался, не погнался за белкой. Умный пес, что и говорить. Не хватало только еще распугать всю дичь. 

Хрусткие предрассветные сумерки превращали замерший в ледяном сне лес в сказочную страну. Казалось, вот-вот и выйдет из-за дерева красавец-олень, отец Бэмби, или какой-то другой персонаж из детских рождественских мультиков. Если бы Дин следил за кино– и теленовинками в последние годы, то он бы скорее ожидал появления мистера Тумнуса, но с "Нарнией" он был знаком только по пересказам Сэма, к которым не особо-то и прислушивался, поэтому фонарные столбы ему, к счастью не мерещились. Лыжи хорошо скользили по отутюженному за последние ветреные недели снегу, рюкзак был скорее приятной нагрузкой, вообще он чувствовал себя отдохнувшим, выспавшимся, несмотря на то, что встал в три утра, и полным сил. Мысленно он уже ощипал своего тетерева и теперь готовил пряную заливку для вымачивания. У него должны были стоять несколько бутылок красного вина, еще с тех времен, когда Сэм приезжал, и они хотели устроить настоящий праздничный ужин, по какому-то поводу, но вместо этого разосрались в пух и прах... Сэм тогда психанул и уехал, хлопнув дверью, и довольно долго они даже по телефону не общались. У Дина же как-то резко пропало желание готовить ужины, накрывать на стол и тем более пить красное вино из бокалов. Он предпочел сидеть за деревянной столешницей, есть консервы прямо из жестянки и запивать неразбавленным виски. Но вот как раз для тетерева вино очень бы пригодилось.

Ему захотелось отпраздновать рождество, как он однажды видел в гостях, когда вся семья собралась возле елки, принаряженная, оживленная, хозяйка заранее накрыла на стол, постелив на него белую скатерть, сверкали стаканы, на салфетках скакали олени Санты, по радио звучали рождественские гимны... И еда была не такой, как обычно, какая-то особенная еда. Что ж, об индюшке он не позаботился, но молодой тетерев ее вполне заменит. Касу наверняка все равно, такое ощущение, что тот вообще о рождестве и праздниках знает только понаслышке, так что вряд ли он станет возмущаться изменениями в классическом меню.

Дин заприметил впереди разлапистый дуб, а следом еще несколько. Он приближался к найденной еще с осени тетеревиной лежке, теперь следовало двигаться еще осторожнее, чтобы не распугать птиц заранее. Причмокнул губами, подзывая Смока, потом скинул рюкзак и повесил его на сучок ближайшей сосны, воткнув палки как ориентир возле нее. Потом тихо двинулся вперед, держа ружье наизготовку.

Первый тетерев взлетел у него почти из-под ног, обдав снежной пылью. Смок отпрянул и звонко залаял. Из рассыпанных там и тут лунок начали подниматься птицы, не особенно пуганные. Дин отслеживал черные силуэты взмывавших тетеревов, пока один не показался ему правильным и тем самым. А дальше все было только делом техники, руки вскинули ружье, щека привычно прижалась к прикладу, он повел стволом, наводя на выбранную птицу... Выстрел еще не успел отзвучать, а Смок уже кинулся вперед и притащил убитого наповал тетерева буквально минуту спустя. Дин потрепал его за ушами и довольно поднял добычу. Он не ошибся, тетерев был молодой, может, двухлеток, не больше, зато откормленный, наверняка вальяжный претендент на всех курочек в стае. Длинные перья все еще воинственно топорщились. Дин подумал, что несколько красивых хвостовых перьев станут прекрасным завершением его ловца снов.

Он вернулся к рюкзаку и, достав веревку, обвязал ноги тетерева, а потом подвесил его на соседнее дерево. Перерезал ему глотку и оставил кровь стекать, по крайней мере часть. Смок простроился рядом и принялся ловить горячие капли языком.

К двум часам они уже вернулись обратно. Дин едва удержался от желания распахнуть дверь ногой и ввалится в манере древнего охотника в пещеру с криком: "Дорогая, я дома". Охота настроила его на игривый лад, сказывался адреналин, который он так и не сумел растратить в четырехчасовой лыжной прогулке. Смок прошествовал к своей подстилке и улегся, позволяя теплу растопить прилипший к густой шерсти снег. Однако Дину не перед кем было трясти добычей, Кастиэля в доме не оказалось.

Это было непривычно, неправильно, и сердце Дина екнуло. Куда тот мог уйти? А вдруг заблудился? Шваркнув завернутого в брезент тетерева на пол, он развернулся, чтобы идти на поиски, и в этот момент дверь открылась, и Кастиэль появился на пороге. Они практически столкнулись, Дин в своей запорошенной снегом куртке, в теплой шапке, и одетый как всегда не по сезону Кас, с чумазым, перепачканным сажей лицом, да еще и весь перед его плаща и того, что под ним, оказался сырым.

– Ты где был?  
– Ты вернулся, Дин, – одновременно проговорили они, и только тогда Дин сообразил посторониться и пропустил Кастиэля в дом.  
– Я баню топил, – с гордостью заявил Кастиэль, – только там шланг брызгается. А так все в порядке.  
– Ух ты, – вот теперь Дин почувствовал, что, пожалуй, потратил весь адреналин, отпущенный ему на этот месяц вперед. – Здорово. А я тетерева принес.

*

Щипать тетерева было решено за домом, неподалеку от бани. Дин заставил Кастиэля переодеться, велев натянуть теплую куртку и шапку, и только тогда успокоился. Кастиэль потыкал пальцем тушу распростертого на снегу тетерева и удовлетворенно кивнул. Если честно, Дин ожидал иной реакции. Обычно непривычные к охоте люди начинают жалеть подстреленное животное, как-то одна из девиц, которую Дин взял с собой давным-давно, еще надеясь на возможность нормальных отношений для себя, расплакалась над утиной тушкой и попыталась заставить Дина похоронить ее со всеми почестями. Дин тогда отказался, и они поссорились. Больше он на охоту никого, кроме Сэма, с собой не брал. Но Кас никакой жалости не проявлял, он растянул крыло, заинтересованно рассматривая его конструкцию, пощупал ноги, зарылся пальцами в пух...

Дин притащил ведро кипятка и разом сунул тетерева в него. 

– Зачем? – поднял на него глаза Кастиэль, который сидел рядом на корточках.  
– Щипать легче будет. Ты даже не представляешь, сколько на нем перьев.

Спустя минут сорок Кастиэль уже вполне представлял, сколько. Потому что дурацкие перья были повсюду – на снегу, на одежде, даже к лицу прилипали. Он старательно выдергивал их, следуя инструкциям Дина, но, казалось, меньше их не становится.

– Ничего, в первый раз всегда так, – подбодрил его Дин, споро ощипывая уже почти оголившееся крыло, – а если бы не обварили, так вообще до самого рождества бы здесь сидели.  
– А потом что? – поинтересовался Кастиэль.  
– Потом его надо вымочить. Этот молодой, долго вымачивать не потребуется, но хоть немного надо бы. У меня есть пара бутылок вина, сделаем заливку и оставим до утра. А завтра мы его запечем в глине, будет пальчики оближешь. Поэтому мелкий пух и перья можешь не выдирать, они потом с глиной сами отвалятся.

Судя по мечтательному выражению, которое появилось у Кастиэля на лице, он себе воочию представил запеченного тетерева, и поэтому с удвоенным энтузиазмом продолжил выдергивать перья.

*

В шесть часов вечера 24 декабря Дин с удовлетворением и, да, гордостью осматривал результаты приготовлений к празднику. Елка блестела стеклянными боками шаров, в которых отражались разноцветные огоньки отрегулированных гирлянд. Комната была непривычно аккуратной, пол слишком чистым, стены по возможности украшены развешанными тут и там еловыми лапами с натуральными шишками. Придвинутый ближе к елке кухонный стол спрятался под белой скатертью, роль которой весьма успешно исполняла отутюженная простыня. Стоя в своих "хороших" брюках, которые он надевал от силы раза два в год для поездок в банк, и светло-серой рубашке, Дин чувствовал себя нелепо и торжественно. Одежда создавала действительно праздничное настроение, подчеркивая, что это особенный день.

Кастиэль все никак не выходил из спальни. Дин с некоторым беспокойством поглядывал на дверь, уговаривая себя не подавать вида, даже если тот появится в своем неизменном, уже замурзанном плаще поверх мятой пижамы. Наконец Кас появился на пороге и остановился, крепко сжимая дверную ручку, словно готовясь в любой момент отпрыгнуть назад и закрыться. На нем была другая хорошая рубашка Дина, светло-голубая, чуть широковатая для него, и тщательно вычищенные и отглаженные брюки, в которых он был в момент падения. Пару прорех он самостоятельно зашил, исколов все пальцы. Кроме того, он нацепил свой перекрученный галстук, который и теребил беспокойно свободной рукой.

– Ты классно выглядишь, Кас, – подбодрил его Дин.  
Кастиэль сделал крошечный шажок вперед:  
– Спасибо. Могу только вернуть комплимент, – он наклонил голову каким-то невероятно церемонным жестом.  
– Тогда... – Дин замешкался, не будучи уверенным, как следует себя вести, – к столу, может?  
– С удовольствием.

Стол был накрыт на две персоны. На нем не было фарфоровой посуды, серебряных столовых приборов или хрустальных бокалов, но все равно он выглядел по-настоящему сервированным. Посередине возвышалось блюдо с тетеревом, который оставался все еще в толстой глиняной шубе, спекшейся в крепкую корку. Кроме этого, была миска с картофельным пюре, капустный салат, даже вареная кукуруза, которую Дин разогрел на углях. Смок сидел сбоку и умильно смотрел на людей, явно не теряя надежды на приглашение к ужину.

Они только успели отодвинуть стулья, готовясь сесть, когда старая рация на столе перед окном неожиданно ожила. Звук был выкручен почти на ноль, чтобы шум помех не раздражал:

– Хьюстон – "Энтерпрайзу", прием! Как слышите?  
– Сэм, – расплылся в улыбке Дин и торопливо подошел к рации. Первым делом он на всю вывернул тумблер громкости. – Сэм! – заорал он в микрофон!  
– Привет, Дин, – донеслось в ответ, – ты можешь орать немного потише? У меня чуть барабанные перепонки не лопнули. Прием.  
– Извини, Сэмми, дружище, – Дин ногой подтянул к себе стоявший неподалеку забытый стул и уселся перед рацией. – Я не ожидал. Прием.  
– Ну, я подумал, что попробовать стоит, – Сэм ненадолго замолчал, стало слышно его дыхание. – Ты как? Прием.  
– Нормально. Хорошо даже. Собираемся вот рождество отпраздновать. Смок тебе привет передает. Как Амелия? Прием.  
– И Смоку привет, погладь его от меня и скажи, что у нас есть приятель для него, если он решится как-нибудь нас навестить. Ужасный шалопай, Смок научил бы его немного слушаться, но зато рубаха-парень.  
– Обязательно передам, – вклинился Дин.  
– Ага, – Сэма, похоже, немного смутило слишком оживленное настроение Дина, потому что он вдруг спросил: – С тобой точно все в порядке?  
– Да, Сэм, точно. Даже более чем. Прием.  
– Я рад, – голос Сэма зазвучал чуть менее напряженно. – Амелия передает тебе привет. У нас сегодня куча незапланированных гостей. Вообще-то нас пригласили, но в той семье что-то случилось, поэтому мы решили позвать всех к себе, тем более, что приехал отец Амелии. Вот-вот все подойдут. Я решил поздравить тебя заранее. Прием.  
– Спасибо, Сэмми, – Дин чуть сгорбился над столом, обнимая ладонями стойку микрофона. – Поздравь там всех от меня, кого посчитаешь нужным. Прием.  
– Обязательно, – Я... – Сэм начал фразу, но потом тон его резко изменился: – Кажется, Амелия меня сейчас линчует за отлынивание от подготовки. Счастливого рождества тебе, Дин. Прием.  
– И тебе, Сэм, и твоей семье. Мне надо бежать, кажется, что-то горит, или это Смок не вытерпел и полез к мясу прямо по углям. Отбой!  
– Отбой! – эхом донеслось из динамиков, и вскоре только треск статического электричества напоминал о том, что кто-то разговаривал по рации.  
– Почему ты не с ними? – раздался за спиной Дина хриплый голос.  
– Что? – Дин резко повернулся. Если честно, на несколько минут он забыл о существовании Кастиэля.  
– Почему ты не поехал к ним?  
– Это... долгая история. Не рождественская.  
– Но тебе бы хотелось.  
– Возможно. Только это не твое дело, Кас, уж извини.  
– Просто мне показалось, что твой брат хотел сказать, что ему не хватает тебя.  
– Да? Тебе иногда кажется не пойми что.  
– И еще, что тебе хотелось бы быть с ними. С ним.  
Дин вскинул опущенную было голову:  
– Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! Абсолютно ничего! Так кто ты такой, чтобы определять, где и с кем я хочу быть?  
Кастиэль молчал, глядя на Дина совершенно спокойно, словно ни тон, ни слова его не задели.  
– Думаю, еда скоро совсем остынет, – вдруг совершенно безучастно сказал он, отворачиваясь. – А мне хотелось бы попробовать тетерева.  
Дин провел рукой по лицу, словно пытался стереть застывшее на нем обиженное и злое выражение.  
– Ты прав, – он опустил плечи, и неясно было, имеет ли он в виду слова Кастиэля о Сэме или же соглашается насчет ужина. – Давай садиться за стол.  
– Прости, если я сказал что-то... неподобающее, – Кастиэль стоял возле стола, сжимая спинку своего стула с такой силой, что костяшки на его пальцах побледнели.  
– Забей, – Дин потянулся за охотничьим ножом, нацелившись на тетерева. – Может, я потом расскажу тебе о себе и о Сэме. Но не сегодня. И если ты расскажешь мне, почему не хочешь ехать в город.

Кастиэль наклонил голову и уселся, с интересом наблюдая за действиями Дина. А тот надавил лезвием на середину глиняной обмазки, и из образовавшейся трещины вырвалось облако ароматного горячего пара. Сытный запах заставил встрепенуться не только Кастиэля, Смок тоже подскочил и, поскуливая, замахал хвостом.

– Кажется, пропекся, – удовлетворенно кивнул Дин и принялся обламывать глину, освобождая жаркое. Конечно, никто не подумал о том, чтобы сделать это не на столе или хотя бы подложить газету, так что вскоре весь стол оказался засыпанным глиняной крошкой, даже на тарелках образовался слой красноватой пудры. Зато в разломе стало видно плотное темное мясо, над которым вился духовитых дымок. Кастиэль взял кусочек глины и повертел его в руках:

– Хм, вся кожа прилипла...  
– Угу, а вместе с ней и оставшиеся перья, – отозвался Дин, все еще занятый "распаковкой" жаркого. – Тебе чего – грудку или ногу? – Посмотрев на хищное выражение, появившееся на лице Каса, он сам ответил на свой вопрос: – Похоже, и того, и другого. Давай тарелку.  
Кастиэль смахнул со своей тарелки рукавом глиняное крошево и с готовностью протянул ее. Засунув в рот кусочек мяса, он подышал сначала, чтобы остудить его, а потом принялся старательно жевать, чуть нахмурив брови:  
– Я думал, он будет похож на курицу, а он совсем другой. Елкой пахнет, – сообщил он с набитым ртом.  
Дин хмыкнул:  
– Тетерева живут в лесу, чем им еще пахнуть? Их комбикормом не кормят.

Не желая утруждаться поиском другой чистой тарелки, Дин протер свою полой рубашки и положил себе приличный кусок, дополнив мясо картофельным пюре, салатом и кукурузой:

– Лесной "KFC" приглашает попробовать новое меню.******* Пива?  
– С удовольствием, – Кас протянул свой стакан. По поводу праздника было решено пить пиво не из бутылок, как обычно, а "пачкать посуду" по выражению Дина.  
– Очень вкусно, – оповестил его Кастиэль в очередной раз и потянулся за картофелем.  
– Погоди, где-то у меня был тут подходящий сборник...

Дин поднялся и, отойдя к полке, достал одну из коробок с кассетами. Порывшись, он выбрал одну и вставил ее в магнитофон. Перемотав на начало, он нажал на "плей". Задумчивый голос Ната Кинга Коула******** поплыл по комнате. Дин вернулся за стол и поднял свой стакан:

– Может, выпьем за знакомство? Все-таки оно было немного необычным.  
– Да, – Кастиэль поднял стакан в ответ, – я рад, что встретил тебя Дин.  
– Я тоже, – Дин легко стукнул стаканом о стакан, и они выпили.

*

Пару часов спустя Дин и Кастиэль сидели на диване рядом. Дин вставил в магнитофон "Храброе сердце", однако изрядно захмелевший с непривычки Кастиэль даже не пытался следить за сюжетом. Смок уютно устроился возле камина, сытый и довольный. Дин поднял стакан эгнога, в который не пожалел виски:

– Позволь поздравить тебя с рождеством Христовым, – чуть невнятно и очень серьезно обратился он к Кастиэлю.  
– Я тоже тебя поздравляю, Дин, – еще более невнятно и убийственно серьезно отозвался тот, поднимая свой стакан. – Ой, – стакан накренился, и сладкая пенистая жидкость выплеснулась на стол и пальцы Кастиэля. Дин внимательно смотрел, как Кастиэль слизывает эгног с руки, после чего кашлянул и отвел взгляд.  
– Поскольку рождество, – продолжил он очень твердым тоном, – то я хочу тебе кое-что подарить, Кас, – отхлебнув своего напитка, осторожно поставил стакан на стол и неожиданно, встав на колени, нырнул под елку. Повозившись там в складках простыни, он вылез обратно, держа в руках довольно большой плоский сверток круглой формы, запакованный в оберточную бумагу.  
– Это мне? – Кастиэль не сводил глаз со свертка.

_– С рождеством, сынок! Смотри-ка, а Санта уже побывал у нас! Ну-ка, ну-ка, и что же он тебе принес? Сейчас мы узнаем, насколько хорошим мальчиком ты был в этом году.  
– С рождеством, дорогой, – он уловил запах маминых духов, когда она обняла его сзади и прижалась щекой к его щеке._

– Да, – вдруг потеряв хорошую долю своей уверенности сказал Дин, – я это сам сделал... Так, фигня, но я подумал...  
Кастиэль избавился от стакана, не глядя отставив его на стол, и благоговейно принял подарок. Перевернув его, он принялся осторожно отклеивать полоски скотча, которые удерживали плотную бумагу. Когда ему удалось развернуть ее, он резко втянул в себя воздух:  
– Вау, это...  
– Ловец снов, – объяснил Дин, – ты не слишком хорошо спал в последнее время, и я подумал... Я его сам сделал, видишь, вот эти перья от тетерева. Когда-то я сделал одного Сэму, у него тоже были проблемы со сном одно время, и он утверждает, что ему здорово помогло. Поэтому я подумал, что тебе такой тоже не повредит.  
– Спасибо, Дин, – Кастиэль прижал к груди круг с нитяной паутиной внутри. – Прости, я ничего не приготовил для тебя, я совсем забыл, что на рождество принято что-то дарить... Я так давно не дарил и не получал подарков... Я совсем не подумал об этом, – затухающим голосом закончил он.  
– Это... ничего, я и не ждал, честно... Я... ты даже не знаешь, какой подарок для меня, что ты... – Дин оборвал себя сам и бодро вскочил на ноги: – Мы можем повесить ловца над кроватью, если хочешь.  
– Прямо сейчас?  
– Можно и прямо сейчас. Пойду молоток достану.

Минуту спустя они топтались на кровати. Кастиэль по-прежнему прижимал ловца к себе, а Дин, вытянувшись в струну, вбивал гвоздь в потолок над изголовьем. В конце он слегка загнул его, чтобы образовался небольшой крючок, за который Кастиэль зацепил петельку. Длинные кожаные шнуры, свисавшие с нижней половины круга, были украшены хвостовыми перьями рождественского тетерева.

– Это... впечатляет, – сказал Кастиэль, отступая на шаг, чтобы полюбоваться на ловца со стороны, запутался ногой в скомканном одеяле и, взмахнув руками, уцепился за Дина, чтобы не упасть. Однако тот тоже не слишком крепко стоял на ногах, они потеряли равновесие и рухнули вдвоем, задыхаясь от хохота.  
Отсмеявшись, Кастиэль повернулся к Дину и наткнулся на неожиданно серьезный взгляд.  
– Что случилось? – прошептал он, вдруг лишившись голоса. Вместо ответа Дин потянулся к нему, и Кастиэль почувствовал, как сухие мягкие губы прижались к его рту.

Они целовались, перекатываясь по кровати, по очереди оказываясь сверху. Дин с трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы не действовать более напористо, ожидая каждую секунду, что Кастиэль или оттолкнет его, или, как уже случалось, вдруг резко уйдет в себя, словно отключаясь от окружавшей его действительности. Поэтому, как ни хотелось ему двигаться свободнее, он не позволял себе ничего, кроме как сжимать его плечи. Однако Кастиэль оставался прежним, он даже начал непроизвольно двигаться, потираясь о Дина бедрами, и от каждого такого движения у Дина перехватывало дыхание.

– Кас, – выдохнул он, оторвавшись ненадолго от приятного занятия, – я тебе сейчас кое-что скажу... Нет, ты послушай, – почти отчаянно воскликнул он, увидев, как тот приоткрыл рот, готовясь ответить. – Послушай, потому что сейчас я пьяный и могу решиться, но же через полчаса я, скорее всего, уже не найду в себе на это смелости... Я просто... даже не знаю как объяснить, со мной такого не было никогда... Я хочу тебя, Кас. Нет, еще не все, – опять жестко оборвал он его, для верности закрыв ему рот ладонью. – Я тебя хочу, с тех пор, как мы пришли сюда в этот дом, но я... не знаю, надо ли тебе все это. И...  
Кастиэль оттолкнул его руку и запальчиво передернул плечами:  
– Дин, хватит. Говори уже, потому что... мне надо.  
– Да? Правда? – вместо того, чтобы подстегнуть его, новость, казалось, лишила Дина уверенности. – Я подумал...  
– Ну, Дин? – Кастиэль вдруг заглянул ему в глаза, склонив голову, и Дин увидел в них внимание и спокойствие, не было ни испуга, ни, как он боялся, отвращения.  
– Короче, Кас, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – проговорил он быстро, разом, как в воду прыгнул. В ожидании ответа Кастиэля внутри у него все сжалось с твердый холодный ком, даже сердце, казалось, затаилось.  
Слова Дина, похоже, удивили Кастиэля:  
– Я тебя? – повторил он, пробуя идею на вкус, словно она ему даже не приходила в голову. – Почему? Ты же сказал, что хочешь меня...  
– Я ужасно хочу тебя трахнуть, и мне даже страшно от этого, – заявил Дин, – но я считаю, что будет нечестно требовать от тебя чего-то, на что я сам не готов пойти. Мне показалось, что тебя... такое... немного пугает, поэтому я тут поразмышлял, и мне кажется, что будет лучше, если ты будешь... сверху, – договорив, Дин почувствовал огромное облегчение. Как бы то ни было, но главное он сказал. Даже если Кастиэль теперь пошлет его, хуже уже не будет. Определенность Дин всегда предпочитал недоговоркам.  
– Но зачем? – Кастиэль смотрел по-прежнему непонимающе. – Мы уже делали кое-что, и это приятно, я думал, что это и есть секс...  
– Кхм, нет... То есть да, это часть секса, но есть еще много чего... И я хотел бы попробовать с тобой, мы тут все равно одни и...  
– Хорошо, – Кастиэль сел, выпрямившись, и посмотрел на Дина так, словно ожидал от него вводную на сложное и опасное задание – сосредоточенно и твердо. – Что я должен делать?  
Лежа на кровати, Дин смотрел на него снизу-вверх, представляя, как расстегнет сейчас одну за другой пуговицы на его рубашке... Он уже знал, что там под ней, но все же в этот раз ситуация была совсем другой. От волнения у него пересохло во рту, и он пару раз сглотнул, надеясь хоть немного смочить горло. Пожалуй, глоточек виски пришелся бы сейчас очень кстати, но не бежать же к буфету за ним. Он вдруг вспомнил, что в номерах для новобрачных ставят бутылку шампанского. Кто знает, не исключено, что именно для подобных случаев, а вовсе не для празднования и тостов.  
– Иди сюда, для начала, – потянул он его за руку, – если тебе не понравится, скажи стоп.  
– Ты тоже скажи, – сразу ответил Кастиэль, опять ложась рядом. Он выглядел каким-то слишком спокойным, хотя Дин уже знал, что обычно таким образом Кастиэль скрывал эмоции, переполнявшие его.  
– Обязательно. Давай не будем торопиться. И, если ты не против, я бы хотел немного приглушить свет. Оно тогда как-то проще.  
– Давай, – Кастиэль легко поднялся, дошел до выключателя и нажал на него.  
Комната погрузилась в полутьму, разбавляемую светом разноцветных лампочек, который проникал через щель из-за неплотно прикрытой двери.  
– Иди сюда, – снова позвал его Дин.

Они начали все сначала, целуясь и медленно раздевая друг друга. Кастиэль вздрагивал от прикосновений, но в этом не было никакого страха, он просто привыкал к тому, что чужие руки могут причинять не только боль, но и доставлять удовольствие. Дин скользил кончиками пальцев по его груди, еле дотрагиваясь, хотя ему хотелось вцепиться в кожу, понаставив на ней отметок. И одновременно в нем просыпался инстинкт защитника, который заставил его тащить в санях через лес незнакомого человека, отогревать его, наплевав на явно ненормальное поведение, заставлял его заботиться о нем, готовить завтраки, наряжать елку и печь блины. Кастиэль порой начинал задыхаться, когда Дин прикасался губами к его груди, или когда он стянул с него брюки и, лаская, провел ладонями от щиколоток вверх, остановившись только у самого паха. Он чувствовал себя беспомощным перед переполнявшими его ощущениями, ему казалось, что еще немного – и они погребут под собой его сознание, так же, как порой это случалось во время экспериментов, и тогда он опять потеряется, перестанет быть собой, превратится в ведомую непонятными эмоциями куклу. Поэтому он держался за Дина, следил за Дином, весь сконцентрировался на нем, стараясь вести себя так же. Он старательно повторял за ним движения. Когда Дин оказался лежащим перед ним в одних трусах, уже благополучно избавленный от всех прочей одежды, ему вдруг стало страшно. Все-таки в такой ситуации бывать ему не приходилось, хотя представлять порой и случалось... Правда, в подобных мыслях у его партнеров никогда не было ни лица, ни, собственно тела. У них даже пола не было. Это были какие-то смутные фигуры, иногда похожие на виденных в фильмах актеров или же обозначенные именами книжных героев. Но никогда не реальные люди. Похоже, и Дину было не по себе, потому что он потянул Кастиэля на себя, ухватив его за плечо твердыми пальцами:

– Эй, Кас, – прошептал он, – поцелуй меня.  
Кастиэль с готовностью выполнил его просьбу.  
– Тут под кроватью есть моя сумка... Я, когда ездил в город, купил кое-что. Даже не знал, понадобится оно или нет, но... Просто купил. Это такой большой тюбик.  
Перегнувшись, Кастиэль нащупал сумку и, выдвинув ее, дернул за молнию и принялся рыться в ней. Дин не удержался и положил руку ему на задницу, от чего Кастиэль поначалу дернулся, но тут же успокоился. Ощущать эту руку на себе было приятно, от руки Дина шло тепло, и Кастиэль позволил себе секунду помедлить, наслаждаясь ровным светом, который заполнил его.  
– Это? – он поднял серебристый тюбик, который лежал практически сверху.  
– Ага, – Дин сглотнул. – Это смазка...  
– Я знаю, как это используют, – Кастиэль, нахмурившись, посмотрел на лубрикант. – Не уверен, что это будет приятно.  
– Знаешь, куча людей во всем мире делают это. Если бы это было совсем херово, то вряд ли бы они стали этим заниматься.  
– Дин, – Кастиэль положил руку ему на грудь и серьезно посмотрел в глаза, – если тебе не понравится, скажи мне. Тогда я не буду...  
– Давай уже, – немного более резко, чем хотел, сказал Дин и, приподняв бедра, стащил с себя трусы. – Приступай.  
– Я... что я должен делать? – немного беспомощно посмотрел Кастиэль на предложенное ему тело.  
– Просто выдави себе немного на пальцы и попробуй дотронуться до меня.

Кастиэль послушался. Крышка откинулась с легким щелчком. Первое прикосновение показалось Дину ужасно холодным, особенно, когда Кастиэль всей ладонью обхватил его член, но потом тот растер смазку по рукам, согревая ее, и неожиданно уверенно принялся водить рукой по члену Дина. Одновременно он скользнул пальцами второй ниже, раздвигая ягодицы. Стоило Кастиэлю дотронуться до Дина, и он уже не мог больше остановиться. Ему нравилось видеть, как одно крошечное движение его пальцев, надавливание, поглаживание, заставляют его приоткрывать губы, распахивать глаза. Время от времени ему казалось, что Дин вот-вот скажет "Стоп!", но вместо этого тот только быстро облизывал сухие губы и стискивал край одеяла в ладони.

Это было... необычно. И странно. И иногда немного неприятно, но в то же время Дин ни за что бы не хотел, чтобы Кастиэль останавливался. Он даже не догадывался, что подобные ласки способны вырывать у него довольно громкие стоны, но оказалось, что это именно так. Им пришлось сменить позу, чтобы было удобнее, и Дин почувствовал себя очень уязвимым, поворачиваясь спиной к кому-то, о ком практически ничего не знал. Однако прикосновения Кастиэля очень помогали. Как ни странно, Дин давно не испытывал себя так уверенно рядом с кем-то, разве что давно, вместе с отцом и Сэмом. Дин помнил то тепло, которое растекалось по его телу в первые дни, стоило коснуться голой кожи Кастиэля. Со временем эффект немного притупился, или же он просто перестал обращать на него внимание. Но сейчас это чувство усилилось, от каждого движения Кастиэля словно волны теплой патоки растекались у него под кожей, согревая и обволакивая. Кастиэль настолько погрузился в свои действия, что даже не сразу услышал, что Дин позвал его.

– Эй, Кас, – Дин вывернул голову, глядя на него через плечо, – хватит. Давай.  
Кастиэль с сомнением посмотрел на его задницу, в которой скрывались три его пальца, и медленно кивнул.  
– Ладно.  
– Эй, все в порядке, честно, мне не больно и, кажется, я по-настоящему хочу этого. Так что давай.  
Кастиэль потянул свои трусы вниз. До сих пор он даже не подумал о том, чтобы позаботиться о себе. Дин тоже как-то упустил это из виду, охваченный собственными сомнениями.  
– Подожди.  
Встав на колени, Дин развернулся к Кастиэлю и, притянув его ближе, поцеловал.  
– Все так?  
– Да, – почти сразу ответил тот, кивая.  
– Хорошо. Давай я тебе помогу.  
Из той же сумки Дин достал упаковку презервативов и, достав один, раскатал его по члену Кастиэля. Тот наблюдал за всеми манипуляциями, отставив в стороны руки, словно не имея к происходящему никакого отношения. Потом, капнув на латекс лубрикантом, Дин принялся водить по нему рукой, одновременно целуя Кастиэля. Не отрываясь друг от друга, они опустились на кровать, и Дин сам направил его. Когда Кастиэлю удалось проникнуть внутрь, оба замерли, глядя друг на друга, переваривая непривычные ощущения.  
– Мне... можно? – свистящим шепотом удостоверился Кастиэль, и слизнул выступившую на верхней губе испарину.  
– Ага, – Дин кивнул, не переставая прислушиваться к себе. Ничего смертельного, бывало хуже и намного. – Только не торопись.  
– Я... постараюсь, – Кастиэль вздохнул, собираясь с силами, и толкнулся. И еще раз. А потом позабыл, что обещал не торопиться, потому что просто не мог удержаться, проникая в горячий тесный проход все глубже.

Дин ловил ртом воздух на каждом толчке, в какой-то момент ему показалось, что проще закрыть глаза и предоставить Кастиэлю полную свободу действий. Тот двигался неутомимо, словно не в первый, a в двести первый раз, не забывал ласкать его, весь сосредоточенный, словно исполнял ужасно важную работу. Бросая время от времени короткий взгляд сквозь ресницы, Дин видел то прикушенную губу, то пряди волос, прилипшие к потному лбу, и у него в памяти все осталось как набор таких оборванных картинок и не менее рваных впечатлений. Он приспособился к выверенному ритму, даже начав подаваться навстречу, когда Кастиэль вдруг резко замер, задрожал, и Дин почувствовал, как сокращается зажатый в его заднице член. Кастиэль всхлипнул почти жалобно и, наверное, упал бы на Дина, если бы тот не подхватил его.  
– Эй, ты как? – почему-то состояние Кастиэля в этот момент обеспокоило его больше, чем тот факт, что ему самому кончить не удалось. Он чувствовал себя немного ошеломленным самим фактом, что сделал ЭТО, что все прошло хорошо и – черт, что оно ему понравилось. Вроде как. Несмотря ни на что, однозначно это был очень интересный опыт, который заслуживал повторения. А кончить... дело поправимое.  
– Хорошо. Очень хорошо, – невнятно ответил Кастиэль. – Я... прости, я не удержался, я просто...  
– Все нормально, правда, – Дин отодвинулся, позволяя ему выскользнуть из себя. – Все окей.  
– А ты? – Кастиэль вдруг встрепенулся, словно вспомнил ужасно важную вещь. – Ты же...  
– Не страшно...  
– Нет, так не должно быть, – Кастиэль вновь сидел на пятках, весь взъерошенный и до ужаса решительный: – Что я должен сделать?  
– Ну, – Дин никогда не любил давать указания в постели, предпочитая оставить все на самотек, – можешь подрочить мне...  
– Так? – Кастиэль обхватил его член и неторопливо провел ладонью от основания до самого верха, несильно сжав напоследок. Все это время он внимательно смотрел Дину в лицо, и от этого пристального взгляда становилось не по себе. – Или так? – Он наклонился и, не успел Дин возразить или сказать вообще что-то, неторопливо и широко лизнул головку. Дин выдохнул и откинул голову на подушку, решив, что споры можно вполне оставить для другого раза.

Кастиэлю не потребовалось много времени, чтобы довести начатое до логического конца, особенно принимая во внимание его старание и энтузиазм. Он осторожно погладил Дина вокруг ануса, ставшего невероятно чувствительным к любому прикосновению, и этого хватило, чтобы Дин вскинул бедра и бурно кончил ему прямо в рот. Удивленный этим Кастиэль обтер губы рукой и посмотрел ему в лицо, словно ожидая оценки своим действиям.

– Это было круто, Кас, – выдохнул Дин, пытаясь придать определенную форму желе, которое он считал своим телом. – Это было...  
– Круто, – кивнул Кастиэль. – Мне хотелось бы повторить это.  
– Мне тоже. Однозначно. Только не сейчас, – Дин душераздирающе зевнул. – Если я сейчас не отдохну, то засну прямо в процессе.  
– Ага, – Кастиэль переместился поближе к подушке и улегся, дожидаясь, пока Дин наконец заставит свои конечности двигаться. – И, кажется, сегодня мне приснятся только хорошие сны, – он потянулся вверх, пытаясь достать до пера на ловце снов, но не дотянулся.  
– Очень на это надеюсь, – серьезно ответил Дин, устраиваясь у него под боком и собственнически обнимая его. – Я, между прочим, палец себе пропорол, пока все как надо сделал.  
– Обещаю возместить твои страдания, – улыбнулся Кастиэль и закрыл глаза.

***

– Кас, ну ты идешь? – Дин нетерпеливо притопывал ботинком, дожидаясь перед домом.

Солнце уже взошло, но еще не появилось над деревьями, с которых несся непрекращаемый птичий гомон. Начало лета – гнезда уже свиты, а птенцов еще нет, так чего не покричать, обмениваясь лесными новостями. Смок гавкнул откуда-то из кустов, и сразу же донеслось раздраженное цоканье белки. Дин поправил ремень ружья, сдвинув его немного в сторону. 

– Кас!  
– Иду, – Кастиэль вышел из дома и плотно прикрыл дверь за собой. – Почему на охоту надо ходить в такую рань?  
– Чтобы успеть дойти до места, выследить зверя, а это порой несколько часов занимает, а потом еще освежевать тушу и успеть вернуться домой.  
– И далеко идти?  
– Да нет, километров пятнадцать. По прямой было бы ближе, но там овраг, легче обойти, чем лезть в него, а потом опять наверх. Смок! Мы идем! Ты, кстати, ничего не забыл?  
– Да вроде все... А мне можно выстрелить?  
– Там посмотрим.  
– Дин! Ты обещал!  
– Ну, дойдем, там и решим, ладно?

Идти ранним утром по лесу было приятно. Хотя листья на нечастых нехвойных распустились уже полностью, они сохраняли еще тот нежный салатовый оттенок, свойственный свежей зелени только в начале теплого времени. Кастиэль порой прикасался к стволам деревьев, срывал бархатистый листок с серебряным подбивом с малинового куста, наклонялся за травинкой или даже просто так, чтобы погладить свежий мох. Прошло уже полгода с тех пор, как он оказался в этом лесу, но он все еще не мог привыкнуть. Не только к лесу, вообще ко всему. К свободе. К возможности выбора. К необходимости принимать решения. К тому, что он не один.

Позади были недели привыкания друг к другу, когда каждый жест и каждое слово казались наполненными двойным смыслом, когда он боялся даже намекнуть на собственные желания или наоборот, на отсутствие желаний. Им обоим потребовалось немало времени, чтобы перестать вздрагивать, оказываясь под одним душем или даже в одной комнате, даже если всего за несколько минут до этого они занимались сексом. Был секс, и была нормальная жизнь, не имевшая с тем, что происходило в основном в постели, почти ничего общего. Пока не началась весна. Может, инстинкты заговорили, может, просто они провели достаточно времени вместе, когда постепенно появилось некое "мы", еще неустойчивое и хрупкое, но все же наличествующее. Кастиэль осознавал, то, что Дин взял его с собой на охоту – это знак доверия. Даже если Кастиэль пока не получил оружия, все равно – это было как боевое крещение. И он собирался выдержать его с честью. Только, черт, если он будет продолжать размышлять обо всем и каждом, то останется в лесу один, пока Дин со Смоком будут запасать мясо на ближайший месяц. И хорошо, если ему удастся найти дорогу назад.

Кастиэль заторопился вперед, рассчитывая нагнать Дина, срезав немного по косой, когда услышал выстрел и следом за ним крик и лай, которые заглушил грозный рев. Кастиэль замер. Такого ему еще не доводилось слышать, это же... Раздался еще один крик, два выстрела последовали один за другим, а потом рев стал ниже и тяжелее, словно зверь достиг пика своего гнева. Кастиэль бросился вперед, даже не думая о том, что помочь все равно не сможет... Сливавшиеся воедино крики, лай и рычание не давали возможности представить себе, что конкретно случилось впереди, но зато ясно давали понять – что-то страшное. Кастиэль разогнался, не ожидая, что стычка окажется ближе, чем он думал, и вдруг вылетел на большую поляну. В дальнем конце ее он увидел огромного медведя, на которого сзади напрыгивал Смок, пытавшийся вцепиться зверю в „штаны“ и отвлечь. Не оборачиваясь, медведь взмахнул лапой, и пес отлетел к толстой сосне. Глухой удар слился с разнесшимся в притихшем лесу треском. С шумом пес упал на землю, лапы его дернулись пару раз, и все на этом было закончено. Он больше не шевелился. Дин все это время не сводил глаз с медведя, держа охотничий нож наготове, но внезапно оборвавшийся лай заставил его на секунду отвлечься. Кастиэль крикнул, но сделать он уже ничего не мог. Огромная лапа с загнутыми когтями взлетела в воздух, замерла на мгновение и с невероятной скоростью рухнула вниз. Когти разом вспороли куртку, фланелевую рубашку, перерезали лямки рюкзака и располосовали тело. Дин отшатнулся и упал на спину. Медведь опустился на все четыре лапы и махнул другой передней еще раз. Кастиэль увидел, как разошлась кожа на животе Дина, и серебристо-голубые кольца кишок вывалились наружу. 

Кастиэль ожидал, что медведь довершит начатое, оторвет посмевшему потревожить его человеку голову, но тот не стал даже обращать внимание. Когда Дин замер на залитой кровью траве, которая на зелени казалась бурой, медведь быстро переместился к кустам, и оттуда выкатился небольшой коричневый комок на косолапках. Не медведь, а медведица, не повезло Дину на них наткнуться... Ни одна лесная мамаша не спустит подозрительному субъекту, посмевшему приблизиться к ее отпрыску. Кастиэль стоял, не находя в себе сил пошевелиться, пока медведица, подталкивавшая медвежонка носом, не скрылась в зарослях. Только потом он медленно пересек открытое пространство. Торопиться было некуда, после подобных ран не выживают. 

Кастиэль опустился на колени, наплевав на кровь, и посмотрел Дину в лицо. Отдельные брызги крови из ран попали на ставшую вдруг очень бледной кожу, на сжатые губы, кажется, даже до глаз долетели... Кастиэль тронул пальцем щеку Дина, еще теплую и мягкую, но он знал, что такой она останется недолго. Он вцепился себе в волосы, сжимая их в кулаках до боли, почти выдирая, и закричал... 

...Крик превратился в глухой хрип, когда он сорвал себе связки. Что-то не то было с травой, с лесом, с освещением. Кастиэль открыл глаза и наткнулся взглядом на нечто белое, гладкое, оказавшееся унитазом. Он лежал, закутавшись в плащ, на лакированном полу ванной в большом доме. Не было ни медведя, ни крови, ни мертвого Дина. В плащ он, похоже, инстинктивно завернулся в самом начале. По крайней мере, он не мог вспомнить, как надевал его, висевший последние месяцы по большей части на двери спальни. Он отвык носить его, но плащ все еще был для него защитным панцирем и порой просто незаменим. Не без труда подтянув к себе ноги, тяжело переваливаясь, Кастиэлю удалось встать сначала на колени, а потом, шатаясь и цепляясь за раковину, подняться. Из зеркала на него глянул бледный и растрепанный тип, неспособный осознать, что же только что произошло. Открыв кран, Кастиэль поплескал в лицо холодной водой, позволив ей потом стекать по обнаженным груди и животу, и снова посмотрел в зеркало. Взгляд его упал на часы над дверью ванной, отражавшиеся в зеркале. Половина пятого утра. Через тридцать минут зазвенит будильник, Дин проснется, и они пойдут на охоту вместе. Дин!

Кастиэль торопливо покинул ванную и чуть не сорвал дверь в спальню с петель, так резко он распахнул ее. Дин безмятежно спал в кровати, лежа на животе, с подушкой в крепких объятиях, именно так, как Кастиэль оставил его несколько минут назад, когда пошел в туалет. Все было в порядке, Дин был жив, здоров и не встретился с медведем. „Еще не встретился“, – мелькнула у Кастиэля мысль, и так и не вылетев, прочно обосновалась в голове. Стоило мысли оформиться окончательно, как Кастиэль понял, что не должен допустить ухода Дина на охоту, если не хочет похоронить его. 

Он по привычке стянул плащ плотнее на груди, перебирая пуговицы. Тот и подсказал ему выход. В отличие от тех, кто дал ему этот плащ, сам он прекрасно осознавал его условность, но именно она позволяла ему использовать плащ как защиту. Игра – вот что могло помочь. Ни один нормальный человек не изменит своих планов только на основании даже не дурного сна, а предчувствия. Ведь передать Дину, насколько ярким было видение, Кастиэль не смог бы при всем желании. Значит, его надо отвлечь. Потерев переносицу, Кастиэль бесшумно подошел к шкафу с одеждой и медленно открыл дверцу, стараясь предотвратить даже малейший скрип. Сейчас было бы очень некстати разбудить Дина, хорошо, что тот не проснулся за минуту до этого. Порывшись в немногочисленных вещах, Кастиэль отыскал все необходимое, и, сгребя вещи в охапку, вышел в гостиную. У него оставалось минут десять, не больше, чтобы приготовиться.

Ровно восемь минут спустя запиликал китайский будильник, неубиваемый, как таракан. Кастиэль услышал шорох, потом шаги босых ног по полу – в теплое время года ходить по деревянным полам босиком было сплошное удовольствие – и голый Дин, еще заспанный и зевающий, появился в комнате. Зевок, однако, довольно быстро превратился в удивленную гримасу.

– ЗдорОво, партнер, – поприветствовал его Кастиэль, стоявший прямо напротив него, и засунул большие пальцы за широкий кожаный ремень с крупной пряжкой. Таким образом он очень надеялся скрыть, насколько трясутся его руки.  
– Кас, ты чего? – Дин не без труда подобрал отвисшую челюсть и сумел задать вопрос. – Это что за маскарад?  
Кастиэль поправил ковбойскую шляпу на голове указательным пальцем, сбив ее на затылок, а потом одернул рубашку, проверил, как сидят джинсы и вновь засунул пальцы под пояс.  
– Это не маскарад. Мне кажется, ты забыл обещание, которое дал мне зимой.  
– Какое обещание? И где ты взял шляпу?  
– В шкафу. Помнишь, мы нашли их, когда наряжали елку?  
– А все остальное? – Дин покрутил руками, делая непонятные пассы, которые должны были описать его удивление „стильным“ нарядом Кастиэля.  
– Ты обещал мне пойти купаться, туда, где гора и водопад. И я подумал, почему бы нам не взять палатку и не отправиться туда на пару дней? Простая жизнь на природе, как у ковбоев?  
Дин все еще непонимающе таращился, словно уже обдумывал, а не вызвать ли бригаду психиатров на вертолете.  
– Дин, помнишь, ты говорил, что вы с Сэмом жили в лесу, играя в ковбоев? Вы купались, охотились и просто дурачились. Я подумал, что это может быть весело. Я хочу пойти купаться. Если ковбойская шляпа, клетчатая рубашка и джинсы тебя смущают, то я вполне могу надеть костюм и плащ, или что-то еще...  
– Чувак, – протянул Дин, постепенно начиная понимать, – ты что, ролевые игры задумал? И ради этого ты встал – во сколько? В четыре?  
– Ролевые...? Нет, просто так интереснее. Да и одежда кажется практичной.  
– Но мы собирались на охоту. У нас почти не осталось мясных запасов, поэтому...  
– А что, вокруг того места не водится дичи?  
– Водится, конечно, но... Я же присмотрел уже место, мы все спланировали, рюкзаки готовы...  
– Дин, – Кастиэль подошел ближе и встал прямо напротив, – это принципиально?  
– Что? Нет, разумеется, но... – Дин почувствовал замешательство. Взгляд Кастиэля, слишком прямой и жесткий, не располагал к игривому настроению.  
– Тогда какая разница? Вода наверняка уже не такая холодная, а я уже очень много лет не плавал нигде, кроме полутораметровой ванны.  
Дин тоже сделал шаг Кастиэлю навстречу и испытующе посмотрел ему в глаза.  
– Значит, на гору, партнер? – вдруг спросил он, резко меняя тон и стараясь, чтобы голос его звучал ниже. – А провианта у нас хватит?  
– Достанем по дороге, – пытаясь имитировать Клинта Иствуда и Чарльза Бронсона одновременно ответил Кастиэль. – У тебя же найдется лишний кольт? Я чувствую себя голым без оружия.  
– Что ж, этому можно помочь, – выпадая из роли, Дин вдруг улыбнулся: – Хотел бы я посмотреть на тебя голого, с одной кобурой вместо трусов.  
– Следуй за мной, партнер, и ты и не такое еще увидишь,– Кастиэль передвинул шляпу на лоб, скрывая глаза. – Думаю, пора в путь.

*

Хорошо кататься на снегоходах, быстро и с ветерком. И на гору такая штука взлетает за считанные минуты. А вот тащится на эту самую гору с рюкзаком – удовольствие очень ниже среднего. Особенно если среди вещей в рюкзаке брезентовая палатка. 

На то, чтобы пешком добраться до горы с водопадом, у них ушла бОльшая часть дня. Непривычные тяжелые ботинки натирали ноги, лямки рюкзака резали плечи, у Кастиэля ныла поясница, болела шея, да еще и сорванное горло давало о себе знать. И однако настроение у него улучшалось с каждой минутой, потому что с каждым сделанным им и, главное, Дином шагом они удалялись от медведицы и ее когтей. Он задумался о том, что же они будут делать дальше, когда услышал впереди довольный восклик Дина. Подняв голову, Кастиэль замер, не в силах вобрать в себя разом открывшийся ему необъятный простор.

Огромное синее небо раскинулось перед ним, стоявшим на опушке леса, которым поросла почти вся гора, оставив свободным только пятачок неподалеку от обрыва. Под небом распростерся такой же бесконечный лес, зеленый-зеленый, уходивший волнами все дальше, светлея, и где-то совсем на пределе видимости лес и небо сливались воедино, так что невозможно было уже различить, где что. Покоем и вечностью веяло от этой картины. Если бы не Дин, Кастиэль, вероятно, так и застыл бы столбом, но Дин видел эту картину достаточно часто в прошлом, а потому совсем не желал терять времени.

– Догоняй! Кто последний – тот ставит палатку! – азартно крикнул он.

Кастиэль перевел на него взгляд и резко пришел в движение, сдирая по примеру Дина с себя одежду. Сейчас делать все, как он, изменить этот день, не дать случиться тому, что он видел. Дин прыгал на одной ноге, стаскивая ботинок, так что Кастиэль его даже опередил. Они одновременно содрали рубашки, которые мятыми клетчатыми комками полетели в траву, потом почти одинаковые джинсы и помчались к обрыву. Кастиэль даже не вспомнил, что не плавал очень давно, в этот момент у него словно выросли крылья, и они понесли его, не спрашивая разрешения и не подчиняясь. Они прыгнули почти одновременно, дрыгая ногами, Дин, кажется, еще и орал что-то, а потом Кастиэль врезался в воду и ушел глубоко-глубоко под поверхность, словно провалился в наполненную жидким льдом бочку. Наверх он поднялся сам по себе, его просто вытолкнуло на поверхность, и только тут он понял, насколько же еще холодна вода в не так давно очистившемся полностью ото льда озере. Дин отфыркивался в паре метров от него, а потом он саженками поплыл к берегу. Кастиэль последовал за ним, с трудом заставляя себя делать хоть изредка вдохи, так стянуло ему грудь от удара и холода. Дин ждал ему на берегу, протянув руку, и помог выбраться.

– Ну, как? – он хлопнул его по плечу и запрыгал рядом, вытрясая воду из ушей, по-собачьи отряхиваясь и сгоняя ладонями воду с гладкой, уже заметно загоревшей за последние недели кожи.  
– Оч-ч-чень, – только и смог выдавить Кастиэль, дрожа, как осина на ветру.  
– Тогда бегом наверх, растираться и костер! Эх, жаль, никого не подстрелили, сейчас бы...

Не договорив, Дин метнулся по еле заметной тропинке, которая вела наверх. Кастиэль последовал за ним, спотыкаясь, шипя, когда очередная шишка впивалась острыми гранями в ступню. Пьяная бесшабашная легкость переполняла его, кровь, казалось, превратилась в гелиевую газировку, еще шаг – и взлетишь! Полет, который он действительно совершил, оказался, однако, недолгим. Приземлившись на четыре кости, он немного успокоился и дошел уже не торопясь.

– Ну, как? – снова спросил Дин. Он успел надеть джинсы и даже поставить палатку, растянув ее между двумя деревьями. – Поможешь дров собрать?

*

Олень появился совершенно неожиданно. Кастиэль наклонился, чтобы поднять очередную хворостину, а когда выпрямился – тот стоял в нескольких шагах от него, словно материализовался из воздуха, и смотрел прямо в глаза. У оленя была бархатисто-плюшевая морда и прекрасные темные глаза, в которых отражался весь мир, включая Кастиэля. Кастиэль застыл, рассматривая себя в глубине синевато-черных зрачков...

Выстрел оказался тоже неожиданным, настолько, что Кастиэль выронил весь собранный хворост и присел на корточки, зажимая уши руками. На морде оленя выразилось вселенское недоумение, по крайней мере, именно такое выражение приняла его морда, когда у него чуть отвисла челюсть, а потом животное запрокинуло голову, однако не донесло ее до высшей точки, а захрипело и упало на бок, неловко подвернув ноги. Те дернулись пару раз и застыли. Кастиэль продолжал смотреть, как из ноздри и пасти оленя потекла кровь, смочила мох, сразу же теряя свою яркость и очень напоминая кровь на зеленой траве из утреннего видения. В какой-то момент Кастиэлю даже показалось, что олень имеет несомненное сходство с Дином, и от этого Кастиэлю сначала на миг стало страшно, а потом его затопило невероятное облегчение. Жертва этого дня уже была принесена, и это был не Дин. Не Дин. Все удалось.

Кастиэль вздрогнул, когда ему на плечо опустилась ладонь, и не без труда повернул голову, оторвавшись от уже ставших мутными глаз оленя. Дин стоял рядом и что-то говорил ему, но за шумом в ушах Кастиэль его совсем не слышал.

– Все хорошо, – выдавил он, предположив, что Дин именно об этом и спрашивает. Похоже, что он угадал, потому что Дин выпрямился, отпустил его плечо и двинулся теперь уже к туше, на ходу доставая охотничий нож.

*

Скажем прямо, свежевать туши не было любимым занятием Кастиэля, но это была необходимая работа, поэтому он не сказал ни слова протеста, а молча принялся помогать Дину. Обмотав задние ноги оленя веревкой, которую Дин отцепил от пояса, прямо как заправский ковбой, они перекинули ее через сук ближайшего дерева и вдвоем вздернули тушу так, чтобы олень свободно висел. Потом несколькими сильными ударами Дин практически отделил голову от тела, позволив еще не свернувшейся крови стекать на землю. Он попал идеально в сердце, избавив животное от предсмертных мучений, зато теперь нужно было позаботиться о том, чтобы максимально обескровить мясо, если они хотели сохранить его впрок. Выдав Кастиэлю на всякий случай ружье, Дин бегом вернулся в лагерь на горе, подхватил свой изрядно опустевший рюкзак, и вернулся. Кастиэль деловито продолжил сбор хвороста, время от времени поглядывая на тушу и на сидевшего под ней Смока, который с удовольствием лакал кровь. Смок никогда не упускал возможности расширить свой рацион.

Уронив рюкзак на землю, Дин достал из него сверток толстой пластиковой пленки и мешок с солью килограмма на три.

– Идешь на охоту – бери с собой соль, – несколько самодовольно сообщил он Кастиэлю и кивнул на мешок. – Сейчас мы все засолим, а потом закоптим, тогда мясо сохранится еще пару дней без труда. Вернемся домой и доведем до ума в коптильне. Как насчет жаркого а ля Робин Гуд сегодня вечером?  
– С удовольствием, – Кастиэль кровожадно улыбнулся, – а можно я попробую освежевать его?

Он подошел к оленю и провел ладонью по жесткой коричневой шкуре. Волоски покалывали кожу, вызывая смутно знакомые тактильные воспоминания. Вот только когда именно приходилось ему подобное испытывать, Кастиэль точно сказать не мог. Он пощупал пояс, добрался до ножен с охотничьим ножом и вытянул его. Не совсем уверенно он дотронулся кончиком лезвия до кожи на животе оленя, а потом, решившись, надавил и повел вниз. На животе оленя образовался надрез, напомнивший Кастиэлю разошедшуюся молнию. Запах крови стал сильнее, в рту появился железистый привкус. Подцепив шкуру острием ножа, он вцепился в уголок левой рукой, и, помогая ножом отделять шкуру, с силой потянул ее вниз. Время от времени он неловко нажимал куда-то, и из-под кожи брызгала кровь, порой прямо ему в лицо. 

Дин стоял за его спиной в паре шагов, внимательно наблюдая за действиями. Порой у Кастиэля возникало ощущение, что тот вот-вот что-нибудь скажет, но Дин только вздыхал и молчал.

Освежевав оленя примерно до половины, Кастиэль понял, что почти не способен поднять больше руку, так устали мышцы.

– Я не думал, что это так трудно, – утирая рукавом лицо, обернулся он к Дину. – Сдирать кожу с людей значительно легче. Вероятно, связано с более выраженной жировой прослойкой.

Дин вытаращился на него в ответ на это заявление. Кастиэль, пошатываясь, отошел, уселся на траву и принялся искать фляжку с водой по карманам рюкзака. Дин опять характерно втянул воздух, словно хотел сказать что-то, но удержался и занял место Кастиэля перед тушей. Двумя взмахами своего ножа он вспорол брюшину и позволил вывалиться дымящемуся комку внутренностей себе под ноги. Потом отделил диафрагму, легкие бросил на землю, а вот сердце забрал, и печень подобрал тоже. Смок с ворчанием потянул к себе требуху. Дин, не обращая на него внимания, автоматически продолжил рывками снимать шкуру. Слова Кастиэля не выходили у него из головы. Обернувшись, он увидел его, спокойно сидевшего на траве, с дикой пчелой на окровавленном пальце, которую он увлеченно рассматривал. Абсолютно обычный, ни алого блеска в глазах, ни кровожадной ухмылки. "Может, пошутил", – мелькнула у Дина мысль, и он вернулся к оленю. "Конечно, пошутил, а я и не засмеялся", – подумал он, делая финальный рывок. "Людей он свежует, как же. Ха-ха. Тоже мне, молчание ягнят и кровавая бойня с бензопилой в одном флаконе."

Разделка туши, засолка и транспортировка мяса и хвороста в лагерь, разведение костра и, наконец, сооружение сделанной из нескольких палок коптильной крестовины заняло несколько часов. Оставив костер гореть, а ногу неторопливо обжариваться, Дин и Кастиэль спустились к воде, разделись и принялись отмываться от крови. По сравнению с похолодевшим воздухом вода казалась теплее, чем днем, над озером стлался то ли пар, то ли туман. Все выглядело нереально зыбким, как будто весь мир исчез, превратившись лишь в воспоминание. Осталась только черная поверхность воды вокруг них, и они сами. Где-то высоко-высоко висела яркая белая луна, такая, что даже отдавала в синеву.

Кастиэль засмотрелся на нее, когда две мокрые ладони легли ему сзади на талию, и он почувствовал, как Дин властно потянул его на себя.

– Замечтался? – пробормотал он ему в ухо и принялся целовать шею, подбираясь к выступающему шейному позвонку.

Кастиэль прикрыл глаза, концентрируясь на казавшихся ему невероятно теплых руках и губах, от каждого прикосновения которых по телу расползались жар и истома. От их движений по воде бежали мелкие волны, которые бились ему в живот, щекоча и возбуждая. Кастиэль откинул голову Дину на плечо, расслабляясь, позволяя держать себя, новое, незнакомое ему раньше чувство готовности довериться кому-то наполняло его.

– Пойдем в палатку? – прошептал Дин, обдав ухо Кастиэля ставшим вдруг обжигающим дыханием.  
– Нет, – Кастиэль помотал головой, – хочу здесь.  
– Замерзнешь.  
– А ты?  
– А мне от тебя тепло, как от печки.  
– Тогда и мне.

Дин опустил руку, обхватил уже вставший член Кастиэля и провел по нему кулаком. Вода действовала как смазка, как масло и охладитель одновременно. Кастиэль ощутил стояк Дина, который лег ему ровно между ягодиц. Дин не пытался проникнуть глубже, довольствуясь трением, одновременно беря сразу жесткий ритм. Кастиэля разрывало от контраста холодного воздуха, который окутывал верхнюю часть его туловища, прохладной, но не такой холодной, как воздух, воды вокруг ног и бедер и обжигающе горячих прикосновений Дина, его рук, его губ и его твердого настойчивого члена.

– Я... сейчас, – простонал Дин, ускоряя движения рукой и бедрами, сжимая слишком сильно, и Кастиэль не удержался и вскрикнул, когда резко кончил. Оргазм был коротким, но интенсивным, остроты ему добавила настоящая вспышка, которую он ощутил поясницей. Уронив голову на грудь, он увидел на поверхности воды белесое расплывчатое пятно, которое медленно дрейфовало прочь.  
– Ох ты ж черт, – вдруг воскликнул Дин, – нога!  
– А? – словно проснулся Кастиэль.  
– Нога жарится, сгорит же!

Не вытираясь, подхватив одежду и обувь, они босиком помчались вверх по тропинке, держась за руки, чтобы не потеряться в темноте среди деревьев. Дин чертыхался время от времени, Кастиэля душил смех, ботинки грозили упасть и затеряться, и все было похоже на безумную гонку неизвестно за чем или от кого. 

Они успели вовремя. Один бок ноги подрумянился, они перевернули ее другим и устроились, сидя на расстеленном перед костром спальнике не одеваясь, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, накинув второй себе на плечи. Смок лежал по другую сторону костра, и время от времени Кастиэль ловил на себе его внимательный, но, кажется, доброжелательный взгляд.

*

– Это была замечательная идея, – сказал Дин, принимаясь скатывать палатку в плотный валик, готовясь убрать ее в чехол.  
– Угу, – отозвался Кастиэль и потер ноющую поясницу. – Однако я бы предпочел другую позу во время того, что ты назвал "разминкой", учитывая, какой здесь твердый грунт.  
Дин посмотрел на него немного обескураженно, а потом разразился хохотом:  
– Да я про поход, чувак! Про вот это все, – он потряс палаткой, которая воспользовалась моментом и, как норовистое животное, вырвалась из его пальцев и, конечно, наполовину размоталась. Дин чертыхнулся. – Хотя, – он поднял голову, оторвавшись от повторного скатывания брезента, – разминка вышла тоже неплохая, – ухмыльнулся он.  
– Я все-таки немного соскучился по кровати и горячей воде в объемах бОльших, чем содержимое котелка.  
– Это в какую же принцессу тебя превратили жалкие пять дней на природе! – воскликнул Дин. – А кто мечтал вернуться ближе к земле, вести естественный образ жизни, ковбои, между прочим, по полгода с овцами живут...

Кастиэль насупился. Все пять дней он не мог полностью расслабиться, постоянно ожидая, что его видение вдруг превратится в реальность, но день шел за днем, они сидели у костра, жарили мясо на палочках или запекали пойманную рыбу, купались в озере, валялись ночами под открытым небом и считали звезды, но никаких медведей в окрестностях не появлялось. И напряжение постепенно отпускало, отходило на второй план, хоть и не исчезало совсем, прорываясь неприятными снами и болезненной чувствительностью ко всем неожиданным и непривычным звукам. 

Задумавшись, Кастиэль не заметил, как завершивший свою борьбу с палаткой Дин добился окончательной и бесповоротной победы и подошел к нему сзади, поэтому вздрогнул, когда тот обнял его.  
– Обещаю натопить баню, как только мы доберемся до дома. И у тебя будет столько горячей воды, сколько захочешь, хоть залейся. А еще, – тут голос Дина стал ниже, и он заговорил тише: – я уже говорил, что умею делать обалденный массаж?  
– Всем телом? – не удержался Кастиэль и тут же прикусил язык. Дин не баловал его подобными разговорами и предложениями, и такими обнимашками тоже. Не стоило, наверное, вот так все сразу портить.  
– Нет, руками, – спокойно ответил Дин и отпустил его. Кастиэлю показалось, что температура воздуха сразу резко упала на несколько градусов. Пока Дин стоял вплотную к нему, у него было ощущение, что он расположился на солнечном пятачке, и его пригревает, не обжигая и не слепя, а тут вдруг солнце зашло за тучу, и сразу стало холодно и неуютно.  
– Было бы здорово, – обернулся он к Дину, но тот уже успел вернуться к своему рюкзаку и по всему виду был ужасно занят.  
– Давай, Кас, не тормози, – бросил Дин ему через плечо, – будет лучше, если мы к вечеру доберемся до дома.

*

Поход на гору, как прозвал его про себя Кастиэль, словно всколыхнул Дина. Вернувшись в дом, тот вдруг развил необычайную активность, объявив большую уборку и стирку. Смок с тоской смотрел, как все его припрятанные на черный день косточки вымели из самых потайных уголков и отправили в ведро с мусором. За попытку сунуться за ними он огреб мокрой тряпкой по морде, оскорбился и убежал в лес, вымещать раздражение на жившей в округе живности. Судя по прилипшим перьям и паре шерстинок к морде со следами крови, терапия прошла успешно. Для Смока.

Через три дня дом сиял вымытыми окнами, благоухал влажным деревом, а Дин и Кастиэль сидели без сил перед ним на старых шезлонгах и чокались за завершение уборки. Дин потянулся так, что хрустнули косточки в плечах, повертел головой и сообщил:

– У нас с едой напряг. Мяса завались, морозилка забита, а вот всяких других припасов мало. Да и пару цистерн пропана надо бы еще заказать, тот, что я в марте привез, уже заканчивается. Останемся без генератора.  
Кастиэль кивнул и отпил пива, чтобы не было необходимости отвечать.  
– Так что я завтра, пожалуй, в город смотаюсь. Заодно шкуры перекупщику отвезу, есть там один у меня на примете, – потом, развернувшись, он вдруг предложил так, словно мысль эта только сейчас пришла ему в голову: – А не хочешь со мной, а? Поедим в нормальном кафе, может, в кино сходим. Давай?  
Кастиэль пошевелил пальцами босых ног в траве, которые вдруг заледенели, и сосредоточился на ползавшем по его коленке муравью.  
– Кас... Там маленький город, никто там тебя не узнает. Полгода уже прошло...  
– Я не поэтому, – Кастиэль наконец поднял голову. – Хорошо, – вдруг неожиданно даже для себя самого сказал он, – я поеду.  
– Круто, чувак, нет, правда! – Дин хлопнул его по плечу так, что Кастиэль чуть не выронил бутылку: – Тогда пойду я детку выгоню из гаража, надо ее подготовить. Поедем на моей красавице!

Поначалу все шло прекрасно. Мыть машину было не так скучно, как дом, кроме того, до сих пор Кастиэль импалу как следует не видел, только слышал о ней и, зайдя как-то в гараж, приподнял белый чехол, которым было накрытое хищно вытянутое тело машины. Автомобиль напомнил ему спящего в пещере зверя, который ждал своего часа, чтобы с рычанием вырваться наружу. Он тогда торопливо опустил ткань обратно и отошел.

Теперь же импала расположилась перед домом, сразу же расставив всех на свои места, а себя, разумеется, в центр происходившего. Кастиэль не понимал трепетного отношения Дина к какой-то вещи, но ему нравилось смотреть, как скользит большая губка по черным бокам, как отдающая радугой белая пена сползает по лаку и падает хлопьями на траву. И то, как промокшая футболка обтягивала торс Дина, ему тоже нравилось, и захотелось, чтобы мокрой ткани стало больше. Поэтому он взял шланг и, будто ненароком, случайно, отвлекся он, окатил Дина с ног до головы. Разогревшийся от работы Дин захлебнулся, оказавшись вдруг под ледяным душем.

– Ну, держись! – губка полетела в траву. 

Кастиэль слишком поздно понял, что надо спасаться бегством, и далеко уйти ему не удалось. Когда Дин нагнал его, прыгнув не хуже лучшего нападающего школьной команды, они оба рухнули на землю и покатились, сшибив по ходу ведро с мыльным раствором. Кастиэль чувствовал, как одежда мгновенно напитывается водой и начинает сковывать движения, лишая его всякого желания сопротивляться. Похоже, у Дина желание драться тоже быстро сошло на нет, иначе как объяснить то, что вместо того, чтобы отомстить каким-нибудь малоприятным способом, он вдруг резко дернул Кастиэля ближе и поцеловал, настойчиво толкаясь языком. Кастиэль застонал, чувствуя, как член встает под мокрой насквозь тканью штанов.

– Дин, – он поерзал задницей по сырой траве, – пожалуйста...  
– Хрен с тобой, – Дин уже стоял на коленях, торопливо выдергивая болты из растянутых петель старых джинсов, – ничего спокойно сделать не дашь...  
Кастиэль благодарно выдохнул, когда Дин расстегнул ему штаны и резко высвободил член, принявшись сразу же дрочить. Пальцы у Дина были ледяные, но и у Кастиэля не лучше, Дин вздрогнул, когда Кастиэль обхватил его стояк. Он наклонился, уперся лбом в лоб, и прикрыл глаза. Кастиэль плыл в каком-то мареве, уже позабыв про то, что лежит чуть ли не в луже, у него хватало сил только на то, чтобы не сбиваться с ритма, скользя кулаком по твердой горячей плоти.  
– Уже, почти... – бормотнул Дин, и прикусил губу, резко увеличивая темп. Кастиэль послушался, и скоро почувствовал, как обжигающе горячие капли текут по его пальцам, падая на живот. От этого сочетания жара и холода у него вдруг словно кулак в животе сжался, и он последовал за Дином, глухо замычав от избытка ощущений.

Потом мыть машину стало как-то скучно. Дин махнул рукой – "и так чистая" – обдал ее из шланга, и они направились в дом, залезли под горячий душ и долго целовались в облаке пара. А потом перекусили и занялись упаковкой шкур, которые надо был еще погрузить в багажник, и составлением списка самых необходимых покупок.

Поездка, однако, не задалась с самого начала.

*

Все началось еще до того, как они выехали. Смок печально сидел на крыльце перед домом, но залезть в машину не пытался. Уважение к импале Дин воспитал в нем с первого дня. Дин с большим неодобрением посмотрел на появившегося в костюме и плаще Кастиэля, однако ничего не сказал, пока они усаживались в машину. Пожалуй, он слишком жестко взял с места и слишком громко выкрутил музыку, но, поскольку Кастиэль на импале с ним еще никогда не ездил, то он не стал обращать на это внимания. Возможно, это был всего лишь фирменный стиль езды. 

Кастиэлю уже доводилось пару раз сопровождать Дина в поездках по округе на внедорожнике, но сейчас ощущения были совсем иными. Импала не была предназначена для неровных лесных дорог, но все же чувствовалось, что, дай ей волю, и она помчится, прижимаясь к земле, как хищная черная пантера, оглашая ревом своего двигателя окрестности. Но Дин берег ее, осторожно вписываясь в повороты, переползая буквально каждую колдобину, вздрагивая, когда под колесом вдруг хрустела ветка. 

Особенной радости от поездки Кастиэль не испытывал. Даже когда они выбрались сначала на более-менее наезженную дорогу, кое-где посыпанную то гравием, то щебенкой, а с нее – на двухполосную трассу, и Дин прибавил газа, настроение Кастиэля только ухудшилось. По мере того, как дорога становилась шире и ухоженней, а лес отступал все дальше от обочины, освобождая место лугам, потом полям, а потом и первым домикам в пригороде, его словно затягивало в душную воронку торнадо, из которой было не выбраться. Он поминутно теребил галстук, расстегивал и застегивал пуговицы пиджака, стягивал на груди плащ, потом опять расправлял его... Дин искоса наблюдал за его манипуляциями, и хмурился. Замечая складку между бровями, Кастиэль ненадолго одергивал себя, но постепенно его пальцы снова пускались в путь от галстука к пуговицам, от лацканов к поясу. Ему ужасно хотелось дотронуться до Дина, лучше всего – взять за руку, он знал, что прикосновение кожи к коже помогло бы, но не решался, слишком отстраненным тот выглядел. 

Дин же, наоборот, радовался поездке. Он не мог жить в городе, ни в этом, ни в каком другом, последние годы не мог, но скучал. И по людям, и по шуму, по закусочным, барам, магазинам, улицам, автомобилям на дорогах, по каменным домам, в которых по телевизору показывают программы, а не затертые почти до дыр старые фильмы на видеокассетах. И он надеялся хорошо провести время. Однако, делу время, а потехе час. Поэтому сперва он направился к маленькому сонному отделению банка, в котором два клерка вовсе не страдали от избытка работы. На счету оказалось пять поступлений, его военная пенсия, можно было спокойно отправляться за покупками. 

На бензозаправке он отыскал Колина, у которого всегда заказывал пропан. То почесал в затылке, сдвинув кепку на лоб, потом лоб, сдвинув кепку на затылок, сплюнул и сказал:  
– Ну так послезавтра.  
– Пойдет, – Дин протянул ему руку.  
– Че, попутчика подобрал? – кивнул Колин в сторону импалы и снова цыкнул слюной через дырку от переднего зуба.  
Дин обернулся. Кастиэль стоял возле машины, осматриваясь. Выглядел он так, словно жутко мерз, весь сжавшийся и напряженный.  
– Э... Типа, – Дин не стал вдаваться в подробности. – Как всегда, на съезде?  
– Угу, – Колин запрокинул голову к небу и явно принялся что-то мучительно высчитывать в уме, одновременно почесывая тощий зад, скрытый под промасленным синим комбинезоном. – В двенадцать? Дня?  
– В двенадцать, – Дин кивнул и направился обратно к импале, махнув Кастиэлю рукой, чтобы тот забирался в машину. Тот незамедлительно оказался на пассажирском сиденье.  
– Деньги не забудь! – крикнул им вдогонку Колин.  
– Не забуду, – Дин высунул руку в окно и помахал, не оборачиваясь. – Так, с газом и банком разобрались. Может, перекусим?

*

Кафе "Свит Роуз Бар" было небольшим. Как следовало из названия, принадлежало оно некой Свит Роуз, крепкой жилистой бабенке невнятного возраста с мышиного цвета хвостиком на затылке из не особенно чистых волос. Но готовили у нее вкусно, на десерт подавали пироги домашней выпечки, и поэтому столики в ее кафе никогда долго не пустовали. Дин предложил Кастиэлю зайти внутрь, и тот, оглядываясь, держась слишком прямо, последовал за ним. Дин поежился от того, что Кастиэль держался слишком близко, буквально дышал ему в шею. Ему постоянно хотелось отодвинуть его подальше, рявкнуть, чтобы не лез, но не хотелось устраивать скандал при всех. Поэтому Дин сел так, чтобы Кастиэлю пришлось занять место напротив него, а не рядом. Теперь Дин видел весь небольшой зал, а Кастиэль оказался ко всем посетителям спиной. Не сказать, что это прибавило ему уверенности, если судить по втянувшейся в плечи голове.

– Что будешь? – Дин небрежно перебросил ему заламинированную карточку меню. Выбор тут был небольшой, и Дин знал его наизусть, даром, что бывал в кафе раз в три месяца, а то и реже.  
– Мне... – Кастиэль повертел карточку в руках, словное не зная, что с ней делать. – Я не голоден.  
– Да ладно, чувак, сегодня я готовить не буду, – пригрозил Дин, – выбирай что-то. Свит Роуз! – расплылся Дин в улыбке, заметив подошедшую к ним хозяйку.  
– Дин Винчестер! – та выставила костлявое бедро вперед и оперлась на стол, совершенно игнорируя Кастиэля. – Что-то ты про нас позабыл!  
– Все дела, Свит Роуз, дела, – Дин развел руками в притворном отчаянии.  
– Да я уж вижу, – Свит Роуз неодобрительно скользнула взглядом по Кастиэлю и выпрямилась. – Ну, что будете заказывать?  
– Мне как всегда, – даже немного заискивающе улыбнулся Дин.  
– А тебе, красавчик? – обратила Свит Роуз внимание на Кастиэля.  
– Я... то же самое, – быстро и хрипло пробормотал он, подбородком указав на Дина.  
– Какой он у тебя нервный, Дин, – ухмыльнулась Свит Роуз, но глаза были холодными. – И под каким же деревом ты его нашел?  
Дин почувствовал себя неловко.  
– Да случайно... Взял вот с собой...  
– Ну-ну, – Свит Роуз покачала головой. – Сейчас пришлю Джейка, напитки принесет.  
– А он что, не в школе? Заболел? – попытался сменить тему Дин, но вышло только хуже.  
Глаза Свит Роуз внезапно сузились и потемнели.  
– Выгнали, – отрывисто сообщила она. – Проблемы у него там возникли... Помогает вот пока.  
Явно не желая продолжать разговор, она развернулась и направилась обратно к стойке. Дин проводил ее взглядом, нахмурившись, и пришел в себя, только когда почувствовал несмелое прикосновение ледяных на ощупь пальцев к ладони.  
– Кас! – прошипел он и отдернул руку, спрятав ее под стол.  
Кастиэль виновато смотрел в окно, по прежнему вертя в руках меню, то сворачивая его в трубку, то расправляя. Дин понаблюдал пару минут, а потом не выдержал, резко выдернул карточку у него из рук и убрал на другой край стола. Кастиэль вздрогнул и еще пристальнее уставился в окно.

В этот момент Джейк, прыщавая орясина неполных шестнадцати лет, дошаркал своими безразмерными кроссовками до их стола. Ставя стаканы с колой на стол, он слишком торопился, и напиток выплеснулся через край. На белом пластике образовались две коричневые пузырящиеся лужицы. Не посчитав нужным ни извиниться, ни вытереть пролитое, Джейк удалился, помахивая подносом. Дин вздохнул и покачал головой, а потом потянулся за пластиковой держательницей для салфеток. Промокнув колу, он поднял стакан и отхлебнул. Скривился – кола оказалась без льда, слишком теплой, и от этого как никогда сильно напоминала на вкус средство от поноса, которым была когда-то задумана. 

Бургеры им принесла сама Свит Роуз, молча поставила тарелки, потом вернулась с двумя корзиночками, в которых лежала картошка фри, и, даже не пожелав приятного аппетита, чего с ней ранее никогда не случалось, отчалила. В этот раз бургер показался Дину каким-то слишком жирным и то ли недожаренным, то ли пережаренным. Невкусным, в общем. Как и остывшая картошка. А в сочетании с теплой колой обед вообще был отвратным. Кастиэль послушно жевал, совершенно не обращая внимания на вкус еды. Дин поковырялся в кошельке и набрал необходимую сумму, оставив на чай целых пять центов. Ему хотелось погромче стукнуть дверью, но за ним шел Кастиэль, а он осторожно прикрыл ее. Он вообще вел себя так, словно старался привлекать как можно меньше внимания, и поэтому притягивал его, разумеется, особенно сильно.

– Так, – Дин оперся на импалу, – в магазин, я думаю. Затаримся, а там можно в кино забежать, на пятичасовой сеанс. Давненько я в кино не бывал.

Кастиэль кивнул и суетливо направился к пассажирской дверце.

*

На стоянке перед местным супермаркетом машин почти не было, так, несколько потрепанных семейных автомобилей да какой-то фургон с ржавыми пятнами по кузову. Дин припарковался возле крытой стойки с тележками и, подкидывая пару четвертаков на ладони, направился к ней. Когда он вернулся, везя перед собой сразу две, Кастиэль стоял возле машины, крепко вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в верхний край дверцы.

– Так, бери одну, – скомандовал ему Дин, – и давай за мной. Не забудь свою дверь запереть.  
Вздрогнув и словно очнувшись, Кастиэль с явным трудом отцепился от надежного якоря и аккуратно закрыл дверь, не забыв предварительно нажать на кнопку запора. Дин оставил его тележку стоять и, насвистывая, двинулся к входу. В голове он прокручивал план покупок, размышляя, как бы побыстрее все провернуть. Войдя, он остановился, поджидая Кастиэля. Тот не без опаски прошел через раздвинувшиеся перед ним стеклянные двери.

Долгое время никаких супермаркетов в Орсоне не было. Имелись несколько магазинов, побольше и поменьше, два драгстора, три независимые булочные и пара лавок, набор товаров в которых был непредсказуем от месяца к месяцу, и их вполне хватало для обеспечения не слишком многочисленного населения. А так большинство предпочитала закупаться в окружном городе, где был молл с кинотеатром, Макдоналдсом, Старбаксом и другими признаками цивилизации. Когда-то давным-давно Дин там бывал, даже встречался с девушками или ходил с мелким еще Сэмом в кино. Пока же его не было, в Орсоне построили собственный универсальный магазин "7-11", не самый большой, зато в нем вполне можно было найти все необходимое для жизни. В последние годы Дин в нем даже преимущественно одевался. Вот и сейчас он подумал, что неплохо было бы несколько увеличить гардероб Кастиэля, чтобы хотя бы не гонять стиральную машину через день, учитывая маниакальную склонность к чистому белью этого парня. Дождавшись, пока Кастиэль перестанет вертеть головой, словно ему 10 лет, и он попал на фабрику Вилли Вонки, Дин пальцем указал ему налево:

– Вот там есть отдел одежды и белья. Выбери себе кое-что, только постарайся не превышать сумму в пару сотен долларов, окей?  
Кастиэль посмотрел на Дина. Выглядел он измученным и усталым, словно они целый день шли по болоту и тащили на себе неподъемную добычу.  
– Мне надо поговорить с управляющим, я ему шкуры сдаю. Потом встретимся. Можешь пока побродить здесь, может, найдешь что-то, что тебе придется по вкусу.

Не дождавшись ответа, Дин споро покатил свою тележку, забирая вправо. Кастиэль смотрел ему вслед, пока обтянутая клетчатой рубашкой спина не скрылась между заполненными разноцветными упаковками полками и, тяжело вздохнув, направился налево. 

Возможно для всех, кто с детства привык на выходных ездить за покупками в торговые центры, этот магазин показался бы весьма скромным. Для Кастиэля, однако, он был огромен, как пещера дракона, так же опасен по ощущениям, но и скрывал в себе сокровища не меньшие, чем груда золота. Ему пришлось пройти вдоль нескольких рядов, пока он не попал в тот, о котором говорил Дин. 

Конечно, это был не магазин одежды, но на полках лежали упаковки недорогих футболок, в основном, белых, черных и розовых. Там же лежали дешевые джинсы, легкие брюки, шорты. На специальной стойке между полками висели простые и утепленные рубашки, пара безрукавок, дождевик и даже немного выцветшая парка с искусственным мехом на капюшоне. Вцепившись в круглую ручку коляски, Кастиэль медленно двинулся вдоль полок, пытаясь сообразить, что именно из одежды ему необходимо. По его собственному мнению, ему ничего не было нужно. Конечно, пижама уже обтрепалась, однако тут замену ей найти было нелегко, а в остальном его вполне устраивали вещи Дина. Он не заметил, как прошло не менее получаса. Из почти медитативного созерцания полки с носками и нижним бельем его вырвал Дин, приход которого Кастиэль совершенно не заметил.

– Ну что, – хлопнул Дин его по плечу, – прибарахлился?  
Глянув в девственно пустую тележку, Дин присвистнул.  
– Да, королевой шоппинга этой недели тебя явно не выберут. Ну-ка, – Дин обернулся к полке: – Трусы размер 5.  
– Они не такие, – подал голос Кастиэль, посмотрев на упаковку, которую взял с полки Дин.  
– Обычные, – пожал тот плечами, – боксеры. Или ты хочешь плавками?  
– Нет. Не такие, – Кастиэль покачал головой.  
– Извини, приятель, но парашютов в твоем стиле здесь не продают, уж можешь мне поверить. Вообще не представляю, где такие можно заполучить, я их с армейских времен не видел.

Кастиэль отвел глаза, всем своим видом выражая несогласие. Дин, поколебавшись, взял две упаковки белых боксеров, добавил две с черными, а потом, на всякий случай, кинул еще и мужскую "недельку", разве что без надписей и цветочков. Вернувшись немного назад, он сгреб пару пакетов с футболками, тоже белыми и черными. Сняв плечики с рубашкой, он, не церемонясь, придержал Кастиэля за плечо и приложил их ему к спине. Кивнув, он отправил три рубашки в клетку к уже выбранным вещам. Пара упаковок носков и две пары джинсов довершили набор. 

– Что-то еще? – спросил он безмолвно наблюдавшего за этим процессом Кастиэля.  
Не совсем уверенно тот отрицательно покачал головой.  
– Тогда набираем хавчик и можно идти в кино. Шкуры я, кстати, очень неплохо сдал, так что гуляем. 

Оживленно осматриваясь, Дин снова двинулся вперед, предоставив Кастиэлю самому за ним следовать.

По мере продвижения по магазину глубокие и вместительные тележки превратились в переполненные и по маневренности подобные танкам ударные единицы. Кастиэль время от времени протягивал руку и дотрагивался до банок или упаковок указательным пальцем, но ни одну он даже не взял в руки. Дин не обращал на его поведение никакого внимания, сосредоточенно собирая разнообразные консервы, вакуумизированные упаковки с охотничьим хлебом, всякие полуфабрикаты, муку, сахар, соль, овсяную крупу для собачьего супа и много чего еще. Оставалось только надеяться, что багажник и заднее сиденье импалы достаточно просторные, чтобы на них вместились все покупки. Все же присутствие Кастиэля повлияло на Дина, и он набрал массу вещей, на которые раньше даже и не смотрел. Разнообразные конфеты, шоколадки, пара сортов кукурузных хлопьев, литровые коробки соков, печенье... Если бы его спросили, зачем, он бы не сумел объяснить, но в тот момент, когда он видел некоторые вещи, он испытывал вдруг непреодолимое желание их купить.  
Наконец все полки были пройдены, и они подошли к кассе. Обслуживал их сам заведующий магазином, по совместительству – его собственник. 

– Спички, Дин? – поинтересовался тот, выкладывая сразу несколько больших упаковок по десять коробков, завернутых в серую бумагу.  
– Да, спасибо. И еще пару коробков каминных.  
К выложенным на ленту вещам прибавились три длинных коробка с особенно длинными и толстыми каминными спичками.  
– Ну как там в лесу? – спросил управляющий под писк сканера.  
Дин занялся складыванием отсканированных товаров обратно в тележку.  
– Зеленеет, – пожал он плечами.  
– Это хорошо, – кивнул головой управляющий, и на этом разговор иссяк сам собой.  
– Что, ученика себе нашел? – неожиданно спросил управляющий, кивнув на Кастиэля, который перекладывал покупки в тележке с одного места на другое, пытаясь уложить их более рационально и аккуратно, вместо того, чтобы освобождать ленту.  
– Что? – Дин оглянулся. – Кас, кончай в тетрис играть, складывай давай. Не, это приятель брата, у него типа нервный срыв был или еще что, сгорел на работе, – Дин постучал себя согнутым пальцем по виску. – Отдыхает на природе, готовится к возвращению в родное бюро.  
– Я не... – начал Кастиэль, но Дин смел одним движением кучу банок, коробок и упаковок в почти уже полную тележку и скомандовал:  
– Так, отправляйся к машине, я заберу остатки и расплачусь. Давай! – с этими словами он перекинул Кастиэлю ключи от машины, которые тот неловко поймал.  
Бросив еще один внимательный взгляд на Дина и даже не обернувшись на кассира, Кастиэль покатил тележку из магазина, не без труда заставляя ее поворачивать. Одно из колесиков натужно скрипело, словно жаловалось на тяжелую жизнь.  
– Да, странный парень, – хмыкнул управляющий и занялся остатками товаров. – И как ты с ним уживаешься?  
Дину не понравился взгляд искоса, который тот на него бросил.  
– Да мне-то что, – с наигранной беспечностью улыбнулся он. – Он сидит перед домом по большей части, птичек слушает, Смока за ухом чешет. Смок доволен, и мне хорошо.  
– Главное, чтобы он ночами не попросил чего себе почесать, – гыгыкнул управляющий, – а то проснешься в кровати, а ты и не один.  
Дин сжал зубы.  
– У меня замок на двери спальни, – бросил он. – Сколько с меня?

*

Кастиэль ожидаемо стоял перед машиной. По крайней мере, он открыл багажник, но так и не начал складывать в него покупки. Дин сунулся в машину по пояс, потом извлек несколько складных пластиковых ящиков, вместительных и прочных.

– Давай, кидай все в них, – сказал он, установив три ящика в ряд.  
– Почему ты сказал, что я приятель твоего брата? – раздался за его плечом напряженный голос Кастиэля. – Я с ним даже не знаком.  
– Да какая разница, – рявкнул Дин, – что я, по-твоему, должен был сказать? Нет, это парень, который упал зимой с неба, я его нашел, согрел, а теперь мы живем в доме и трахаемся? Это маленький город, здесь скорее гризли на улице встретишь, чем гея!

Услышав возмущенный восклик, Дин обернулся, и выматерился. Какая-то домохозяйка услышала всю его тираду и теперь торопилась к своему побитому „Плимуту“, оглядываясь через плечо. Выглядела она при этом так, словно вот-вот достанет то ли дробовик, то ли бутылку со святой водой, а может, и то, и другое, и самолично займется искоренением зла на парковке перед супермаркетом. 

– Вот об этом я тебе и говорил, – сдерживаясь, сказал Дин, тыча себе пальцем куда-то за спину. – Вот, черт тебя подери, именно об этом!  
– Ты гей, Дин? – напрямую спросил Кастиэль, вертя в руках банку консервированной кукурузы.  
Дин даже сам не заметил, как вцепился ему в воротник рубашки, сжал и встряхнул как следует. От неожиданности Кастиэль выронил консервную банку, и та укатилась куда-то под машину.  
– Еще раз такое скажешь, и я вобью тебе все зубы по одному в глотку! – прошипел Дин ему в лицо.  
Кастиэль хлопнул глазами. На побледневшем лице ярко выделялись заработанные за последние дни царапины. Казалось, даже глаза у него поблекли, сливаясь воедино с цветом кожи. – Складывай уже все!  
Слегка оттолкнув от себя Кастиэля, Дин занялся упаковкой, больше не обращая на того внимания.  
– Так, теперь в кино, – сообщил он тоном, в котором скорее слышалась угроза, нежели предвкушение интересного времяпрепровождения.  
– Я бы предпочел... – начал Кастиэль, но Дин, даже не глядя на него, резко захлопнул капот и направился вокруг машины.  
– Отвези тележки на место и садись, а то опоздаем к началу сеанса, – приказал он и сел на водительское место.  
Кастиэль помялся, после чего взял тележки и, не догадавшись воткнуть одну в другую, повез их к навесу, с трудом справляясь с каждой одной рукой. Дин нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по рулевому колесу.

*

Кинотеатр в Орсоне был один, построенный в семидесятые на месте почти развалившегося здания тридцатых годов. Пережитый почти в самом начале существования финансовый кризис наложил свой отпечаток на хозяев и их детище, которое так и осталось унылым, словно на всю жизнь напуганным и прибитым. Однако альтернативой был только киноцентр в Бангоре, в сорока пяти километрах по прямой и всех шестидесяти по дороге, поэтому на полное отсутствие зрителей хозяевам жаловаться не приходилось. Вот и в этот день, даром, что будний, перед входом стояли школьники, парочка пенсионеров, пришедших, чтобы поболтать, группа молодых женщин... С афиш смотрели два напряженных мужских лица, которые разделяла черепообразная голова фантастического робота с горевшими алым глазами.********* Припарковав импалу неподалеку от входа, Дин прямиком направился к кассе. Озираясь и стараясь никому не смотреть в глаза, Кастиэль последовал за ним.

– Ты смотри, продолжение „Терминатора“ выпустили! – настроение Дина начало стремительно улучшаться, стоило ему увидеть вывеску. – Посмотрим, каков Арни почти тридцать лет спустя!

Он принялся хлопать себя по карманам в поисках бумажника, когда откуда-то сзади донесся ленивый голос, судя по резким сменам тона, исходивший из глотки какого-то пацана лет пятнадцати.

– Эй, папаша, ты где такой пыльник надыбал? Хочешь, я тебя со своей бабулей познакомлю, она оценит!

Дин нехотя обернулся. Случилось то, чего он хотел избежать любой ценой. Кастиэль оказался слишком приметным, неправильным в глазах жителей городка. Посмотрев назад, он понял, что на них вылупились все ожидавшие начала сеанса. Женщины перешептывались, стреляя глазами в его сторону и с явной насмешкой поглядывая на Кастиэля. Подростки откровенно веселились, соревнуясь в остроумии:

– Да нет, он сам как терминатор, попал к нам из другого времени, только не из будущего, а из прошлого! – фальцетом сообщил приятель первого остряка. Компания захохотала, словно тот выдал невероятно смешную шутку.  
– Прямо продолжение „Назад в будущее“. Эй, парень, тебя часом не Марти зовут?

Кастиэль, казалось, только сейчас понял, что говорят о нем. Он посмотрел на подростков, потом перевел взгляд на Дина. Казалось, он о чем-то сосредоточенно думает, точно пытается вспомнить что-то важное, но ему это никак не удается. Дин видел, как один из мальчишек отошел от компании, подобрался к Кастиэлю сзади и дернул его за полу плаща. Кастиэль рванулся, развернулся, а потом, вместо того, чтобы ответить, в два шага преодолел отделявшее его от Дина расстояние и неожиданно взял его за руку. Раздался хохот, такой, что, казалось, вот-вот рухнет облезлый навес над входом в кинотеатр. Смеялись подростки, тыча пальцами, смеялись женщины, даже два старика в штанах на подтяжках забулькали, перемежая смех кашлем. Дин почувствовал, как жар мгновенно залил ему лицо, словно он слишком близко сунулся к костру. Резко выдернув ладонь из руки Кастиэля, он отпрыгнул, злобно зашипев:

– Сдурел?

Кастиэль посмотрел беспомощно, словно не находил слов. Если бы Дин знал, как больно ранил его этот смех. И только Дин мог ему помочь, потому что когда-то он так уже поступил. Однако понять, почему же Дин отказывает ему в помощи в этот раз, когда она ему так необходима, Кастиэль был не в состоянии.

– Тили-тили-тесто, поцелуй невесту! – пропела вдруг одна из девчонок, пришедшая вместе со своими друзьями в кино.  
Дин дернулся, будто его ударили.  
– Отвали, Кас! – рявкнул он.  
– Какой неласковый, – протянула ее подружка, шепелявившая из-за массивных брекетов, скрепленных разноцветными резинками. – Прямо как ты, Джонни!  
Джонни, покрытый прыщами, как жаба бородавками, хмыкнул и притянул ее к себе:  
– Так пойдет?

Кастиэль посмотрел на людей, на Дина, развернулся и молча направился по улице прочь от кинотеатра. Дин засунул руки в карманы и повернулся к веселившимся школьникам:

– Еще одно слово, и я вам устрою визит к стоматологу.

Наверное, выглядел он достаточно внушительно в этот момент, потому что никаких новых подколок не последовало. 

По-прежнему полыхая от гнева на Кастиэля, который выставил и себя, и, главное, самого Дина на всеобщее посмешище, Дин купил билет и занял место поближе к экрану, в стремлении сесть как можно дальше от затарившихся попкорном, такос и колой подростками.

Дин любил „Терминатора“. Первую часть они смотрели с Сэмом, когда отца как всегда не было дома, прячась порой под одеяло. Дин никак не мог понять, кто ему симпатичнее – Кайл Риз, боец сопротивления, или пугающий в своей машинообразности терминатор. Несколько лет спустя продолжение расставило все по местам. Дин, понимая даже, что фильм – лишь фантазия сценариста, черной завистью исходил по отношению к Джону Коннору, заполучившему такого робота в свое распоряжение.

Однако насладиться фильмом ему не удалось. Фильм начался со сцен в тюрьме, но те быстро сменились эпизодами с боевыми действиями. Усиленные динамиками и акустикой звуки выстрелов, взрывов, криков заставили Дина сжаться. Он сам не заметил, как сжал кулаки, с трудом борясь с желанием упасть на пол между рядами кресел и поползти вперед, отыскивая щель, в которую можно забиться. Все его чувства сопротивлялись доводам разума, слабевшим с каждой минутой и с каждым звуком. Он уже не думал о том, что находится в кино, вокруг него опять была душная пыльная ночь, в которой скользили зеленые тени, видимые только сквозь окуляры аппарата ночного видения. Последней каплей стал рухнувший с грохотом вертолет.

Прикрывая голову руками, Дин, пригнувшись, рванул к двери...

И вывалился в залитый послеполуденным солнцем холл. За его спиной закрылась тяжелая, обитая плюшем дверь, отрезав звуки боя. Тишина показалась Дину просто оглушающей. Он медленно выпрямился. Постепенно он начал воспринимать окружавшую его реальность, теплый летний день в Орсоне, в самом сердце спокойного, как лесное озеро, штата Мэн. Дин ощутил боль в ладонях и медленно разжал крюченные пальцы. От ногтей на коже остались глубокие вдавленные лунки, все еще белые. Сидевшая в стеклянной будке кассирша оторвалась от журнала, окинула Дина ленивым безразличным взглядом и вернулась к своему кроссворду. 

Дин чувствовал, как колотится его сердце. Выравнивая дыхание, он вышел из кинотеатра и направился через дорогу к машине. Солнце высушивало текшие по его щекам струйки пота, оставляя легкое тянущее ощущение. Открыв дверцу, он упал на водительское сиденье. Ему определенно надо было выпить.

*

Улица была безлюдной. Кастиэль шагал вперед, совершенно не задумываясь над тем, куда идет. Он чувствовал потребность в движении, сходную с той, которая все предыдущие годы заставляла вставать его на беговую дорожку и бежать до изнеможения, преодолевая один фиктивный километр за другим. Внутри все застыло от обиды, которую он не мог объяснить себе. Он был вполне уверен в своей интеллектуальной состоятельности, но ему словно не хватало важных элементов, чтобы увидеть некую картину целиком. Он понимал раздражение Дина и корил себя за несдержанность. Однако то, как отнеслись к нему те молодые люди, да и все остальные присутствовавшие при отвратительной сцене, вызывало у него горькое недоумение. Неожиданно у Кастиэля заболела нога, странной нереальной болью, которая заставила его прихрамывать.

– Хромоножка, – прошептал он. – Я не хромоножка.

Он заставил себя ступать ровно, плотно ставить ступню на покрытый трещинами асфальт, не обращая внимания на боль. Нога давным-давно прошла, это он знал точно.

Довольно долго Кастиэль думал, что идет просто так. Осознать, что он ошибался, его заставили пальцы на правой руке. В них появился отвратительный зуд, подобный тому, который бывает в начинающей заживать ране. Особенно в глубоких ранах, когда зуд таится где-то внутри, под поверхностью кожи, и нет никакой возможности до него добраться. Пальцы скрючились, хотелось постоянно ими шевелить, перебирать, сжать что-то. Это уже было таким сигналом, который игнорировать становилось невозможным. Кастиэлю показалось, что его прицепили на поводок и повели, все усиливая натяжение, так, что он почти бежал, закрыв глаза, не видя ничего и никого вокруг, не замечая и не осознавая, где оказался.

*

Бар оказался на той же улице, так что получилось, что Дин просто переставил машину. Он зашел внутрь, и гулкая прохлада обрушилась на него. Ему показалось, что он спустился в темный подвал, в котором что-то или кто-то был. Небольшое пространство между входной дверью и барной стойкой Дин пересек крадучись, почти бесшумно, стараясь, чтобы ни единая песчинка не зашуршала под ботинками. Опершись на дерево стойки, он опустил глаза и увидел, что никакого песка на полу не было, доски были старые, выщербленные, потемневшие от того, что на них год за годом топтались посетители в не самой чистой обуви, проливали на них разнообразные жидкости, вероятно, порой и собственную кровь из рассеченных бровей и расквашенных носов. Выдохнув, Дин вскарабкался на высокий стул и знаком потребовал себе двойной виски. Скучавший бармен поставил перед ним дешевый стакан с таким же дешевым пойлом внутри, но качество напитка интересовало Дина сейчас в последнюю очередь. Он в два глотка расправился с дозой и махнул, требуя повторить. После второй порции внутри немного потеплело, однако напряжение никуда не ушло. Он с трудом удерживался, чтобы не начать осматриваться по сторонам, ужасно хотелось подтянуться и заглянуть за барную стойку, чтобы удостовериться, что под ней никто не спрятался. Такого мощного приступа в Орсоне у него еще не случалось, именно поэтому он и ездил сюда. Город был тихим и не нес в себе никакой угрозы. До сегодняшнего дня. Сейчас Дин словно вернулся на несколько лет назад и сопротивляться собственным инстинктам ему становилось все сильнее. За спиной хлопнула дверь. 

Дин издал приглушенный восклик и бросился в сторону, роняя стул. Он больно ушибся плечом о пол, да еще и упавший стул краем сиденья попал ему прямо по косточке на внутренней стороне лодыжки, но он не обратил на это внимания, выполнил четкий перекат, добрался до стены и, распластавшись по ней спиной, чтобы исключить возможность нападения сзади, принялся нащупывать автомат, одновременно осматривая все помещение.  
На него смотрели три человека, безразличный бармен и немного шокированные рабочие, которые зашли выпить по кружке пива перед возвращением домой. Рабочие стояли у двери. Дин с трудом заставил себя перестать обшаривать собственное плечо в поисках ремня, на котором должен был висеть автомат.

– Проблемы? – бармен стоял с трубкой беспроводного телефона в руке. – Вызвать врача или шерифа?  
Дин поднялся на трясущиеся ноги. Это был бар. Орсон, штат Мэн. А он давно не солдат.  
– Не, все в порядке, – он нащупал бумажник и положил двадцатку на ближайший край стойки. – Не надо сдачи. Извините, ребята, померещилось.

Топая тяжелыми ботинками со стальными носками, к стойке прошли уже успокоившиеся рабочие. Бармен забрал двадцатку, и, наливая напитки, недоверчиво посматривал в сторону Дина. Тому, наконец, удалось заставить себя оторваться от такой надежной стены. Не прощаясь, он торопливо вышел, придержав дверь, чтобы она больше не хлопала.  
Привычный запах импалы, разогревшихся на солнце кожаных сидений, застарелого слабого запаха мужского пота, ванильного аромата от желтого ароматизатора в форме елочки, возвращали Дина обратно, привязывая к себе, не давая снова провалиться в темную пыльную духоту восточной ночи. Посидев с минуту, уткнувшись лбом в сложенные на руле руки, Дин выпрямился и завел мотор. Потом посмотрел на соседнее сиденье и выругался.

Открыв бардачок, он достал старые наручные часы, которые валялись там, сколько он себя помнил. Наверняка часы безбожно врали, но все-таки примерное время установить по ним было возможно. Почти шесть часов. А возможно, и позже. Сеанс в кинотеатре начался в половине четвертого. А Кас ушел еще до этого.

Дин почувствовал стыд. И раздражение. Развернув машину, он поехал обратно. Перед кинотеатром уже стояли новые зрители, но светло-коричневого плаща нигде не было видно. Дин медленно проехал мимо входа, всматриваясь в лица предвкушавших веселый вечер перед широким экраном. Кастиэля среди них точно не было.

Прибавив газа, Дин покатил по улице, поминутно вертя головой, пытаясь представить себе, как бы пошел не знающий никого и ничего в городе полусумасшедший чувак. То, что сам Дин сегодня вел себя так, что вполне мог бы просить убежища в ближайшей клинике для тех, у кого череп с течью, ему думать не хотелось. С каждым поворотом, за которым не оказывалось Кастиэля, он все меньше сердился и все больше беспокоился. Ему хотелось найти странного, но уже ставшего привычным парня, затащить на пассажирское сиденье, увезти обратно, так, чтобы между городом и ними пролегли километры леса и безлюдных дорог. Однако Кастиэля нигде не было видно. Сумерки сгустились и незаметно превратились в вечернюю темноту, давно уже начали гаснуть окна в приземистых одноэтажных домиках, а Дин все еще катил по улицам, давно сворачивая просто так, безо всякого плана, просто надеясь на удачу.

_В запах девушки, нежный, сладковато-свежий, вплеталась отчетливая нотка страха, терпкая и острая, подобно приправе, прочеркивающей вкус основного блюда. Этот запах хотелось пить, втягивать в себя, слизать с кожи и проглотить. Он был так притягателен, что он не удержался и широко лизнул ее по шее от лезвия ножа вверх, до самого уха и даже за ним. Девушка задрожала и всхлипнула, запах страха усилился, грозя превратиться из приправы в основной вкус. А этого ему не хотелось. Нет, он ждал совсем иного. Поэтому он вытянул губы трубочкой и засюсюкал, словно разговаривал с несмышленой малышкой, прося ее успокоиться. А потом мягко повел правую руку вбок и чуть вверх, словно скрипач, взмахивающий смычком. И ее плоть отозвалась на это движение, послушно и даже как-то торопливо расступившись. Теплая кровь, которая в первый момент показалась даже горячей, хлынула на пальцы, согревая их живительной влагой. Он застонал от прекрасного ощущения, когда тело девушки в его руках потяжелело, исчезла из него напряженность, она откинулась ему на грудь, внезапно доверчивая и открытая. Неторопливо он опустил ее на пол, позволил лечь. Вокруг ее головы алым нимбом разошлась кровавая лужа. Все приобрело вокруг багряный оттенок, насыщенность. Он поднес ко рту еще влажные пальцы и облизал их быстрым жадным движением, даже застонав от пряно-солоноватого вкуса._

_Девушка лежала, раскинув ноги и руки, в глазах еще виднелось недоверие, словно она так и не поверила в случившееся. Она была такой спокойной сейчас, доступной, уютной, почти домашней. Именно такой, какой ей и надлежал быть._

_Он поудобнее перехватил нож, решив для начала заняться ее волосами. Из них вышла бы великолепная набивка для подушки, особенно если добавить к ним волосы той блондинки, более мягкие и пышные, для объема..._

Если бы не фонарь, Дин проехал бы мимо. К счастью, Кастиэль выбрал хорошо освещенное местечко, чтобы потерять сознание. Дин издалека увидел валявшуюся на тротуаре человеческую фигуру, и по мере приближения, никаких сомнений у него не осталось. Фонарь светил ровно и ярко, не скрывая ни единой складки. Дин даже не стал глушить мотор, выскочил и, обежав импалу, опустился на одно колено рядом с Кастиэлем, осторожно приподнимая его голову. Поначалу он подумал, что Каса сбили или ударили чем-то тяжелым по голове. Вся нижняя часть лица, воротник и грудь рубашки, даже лацканы плаща были пропитаны уже начавшей подсыхать кровью. Осмотрев его, Дин, однако, вынужден был признать, что причиной всего стало сильное носовое кровотечение, по всей видимости, начавшееся задолго до того, как Кастиэль упал обессилев или потеряв сознание. Дин легонько похлопал его по щеке, но, не дождавшись никакой реакции, решил не тянуть, а сразу везти в больницу. Конечно, никакой страховки у Кастиэля не было, но, может, удалось бы провести его по страховке Дина. 

Кое-как вздернув Кастиэля повыше, Дин поволок его к машине. Ноги Кастиэля цеплялись за каждую трещину и неровность в асфальте. Дин очень надеялся, что не ошибся в оценке его состояния, и что таким образом он ему не навредит. Возле машины ему пришлось опустить Кастиэля на землю, чтобы открыть дверцу. Усадить того на сиденье оказалось сложно, конечности болтались, как переваренные макароны, Кастиэль постоянно заваливался то вперед, то набок. Минут через десять, когда тот, наконец, сидел, надежно закрепленный ремнем безопасности, Дин подумал, что надо было уложить его на заднее сиденье. Перекинуть пакеты вперед, а самого Кастиэля устроить полулежа. Но на то, чтобы переложить его, у него попросту не осталось сил.

– Ничего, Кас, – Дин газанул, направляясь в сторону центра города, где находилась небольшая больница, – сейчас приедем, и врачи тобой займутся.  
Прошло минут пять с того момента, как они тронулись в путь, когда Кастиэль мучительно медленно поднял голову и обвел салон машины мутным тяжелым взглядом. Облизнул губы и скривился, явно ощутив вкус крови.  
– Сейчас приедем в больницу, Кас, там тебе помогут...  
– Нет!  
Раздавшийся крик оказался таким неожиданным и наполненным таким неподдельным страхом, что Дин непроизвольно вильнул и на пару секунд выехал на полосу встречного движения. Кастиэль дернулся и, не удержавшись, ударился головой о боковое стекло.  
– Нет, не надо больницу, не надо больницу, – Дин не без труда разобрал сбивчивое задыхающееся бормотание.  
– Но... – он внимательно посмотрел на Кастиэля.

На первый взгляд тот выглядел пугающе, подбородок и щеки были покрыты коркой засохшей крови, под глазами залегли тени, волосы взмокли и прилипли к покрытому испариной лбу. Глаза быстро бегали под полузакрытыми веками, левая рука тряслась как у паралитика, пальцы дергались в неровном быстром ритме. Пальцы правой были сжаты в щепоть, словно Кастиэль держал в них что-то, и эта рука двигалась короткими рваными рывками. Дин свернул на обочину и остановил машину.

– Кас, у тебя что-то болит? Тебя ударили? Что случилось, Кас?

Вместо ответа руки Кастиэля задергались еще отчаяннее, он откинул голову на подголовник. Из ноздри поползла тоненькая струйка крови. Дин пребывал в замешательстве, не зная, как следовало поступить в подобной ситуации. Весь его опыт "нормальной" жизни подсказывал, что следует мчаться в ближайшую больницу и как можно скорее сдать Кастиэля под присмотр врачей, но этот опыт подходил к нормальным людям, а Кастиэля таковым назвать было трудно даже с натяжкой. Дин уже не раз замечал его откровенную неприязнь ко всему, что было связано с медициной, даже если речь шла о безобидных сценах в фильмах. Вбитые в голову гигиенические и поведенческие реакции не раз уже наводили Дина на мысль о том, что тот, похоже, значительную часть жизни провел в больнице или каком-то медицинском центре. Тогда насильное помещение его в подобные условия могло бы привести к ухудшению состояния. Дин почувствовал себя окончательно паршиво, когда вспомнил, с какой неохотой Кастиэль собирался в эту поездку, как неуютно он чувствовал себя в городе, и решил рискнуть. Ему самому хотелось оказаться как можно дальше от людей, и Кастиэлю пока лучше всего было в доме в лесу. 

Последнее, что заставило его переменить решение и вернуться к первоначальному плану отыскать Каса и добраться как можно скорее до дома, стало воспоминание о том, как быстро зажили на том все повреждения больше полугода назад. Дин хорошо был знаком с ранениями любой тяжести – и царапинами, и порезами, и даже оторванными конечностями, развороченными животами и снесенными начисто участками черепных костей. И он знал, сколько времени требуется на то, чтобы даже небольшой и неопасный порез или кровоподтек зажил и следы его полностью изгладились с кожи. В декабре же все отметины, которыми было испещрено тело Кастиэля после падения, исчезли самое большее через неделю. Никаких объяснений Кастиэль ему, разумеется, не дал, а такой высокой способности к регенерации Дину в жизни еще наблюдать не доводилось. Поэтому он решил рискнуть. Прежде чем отправиться в дорогу, Дин вышел из машины и отыскал в багажнике под всеми покупками старую куртку, которая там валялась на всякий случай. Свернув ее наподобие подушки, он обогнул машину и, открыв дверцу со стороны пассажирского сиденья, подсунул под запрокинутую голову Кастиэля, чтобы предотвратить возможные удары о стекло. Поправляя его ставшее опять таким неповоротливым и тяжелым тело, Дин засмотрелся на дергавшиеся руки. То, как Кастиэль двигал правой, напоминало Дину нечто очень знакомое. А потом картинка вдруг высветилась перед его глазами.

_Пятиклассник или шестиклассник Сэм сидит над контурной картой Соединенных Штатов. Ему надо перенести на нее что-то с атласа, то ли горные массивы, то ли низменности. Сэм держит в руке карандаш, но не рисует, а водит им над бумагой, как бы мысленно намечая контур своего рисунка. Его рука движется такими же плавными округлыми движениями, словно он уже рисует..._

Дин перегнулся на заднее сиденье и достал пачку купленных в супермаркете газет, из которых он хотел узнать хоть кое-какие новости о мире за пределами бесконечных мэнских лесов. Никакой другой бумаги у него в машине не оказалось. Порывшись в бардачке, он нашел ручку. Подсунув под судорожно дрожавшую левую руку Кастиэля газеты, он попытался вложить ему ручку между сомкнутых пальцев правой. Он сам не ожидал, что это возымеет эффект, это была просто попытка, глупая, как ему самому казалось. Однако Кастиэль неожиданно вцепился в ручку. На мгновение он замер, даже руки перестали дрожать, потом поудобнее перехватил ee и опустил на бумагу.

Дин думал, что получится нечто вроде рисунков, какие порой рисуют люди под гипнозом или в трансе – куча рваных неровных линий, в которых абсолютно невозможно рассмотреть ничего понятного. Он как следует захлопнул дверцу и устало направился к водительскому месту. Как-то уж слишком наперекосяк все шло в этот день...

Усевшись, он потянул на себя ремень безопасности, застегнул его и взглянул на Кастиэля в последний раз, уже положив руку на ключ зажигания. И замер.

Даже в тусклом свете редких фонарей было видно, что буквально на глазах многочисленные штрихи, появившиеся прямо поверх какой-то передовицы, сливаются в изображение, четкое, хоть пока и лишенное каких-либо деталей. Дин отпустил ключ и включил освещение. Глаза Кастиэля выглядели страшновато, веки были полуопущены, но из-под них виднелись по-прежнему бешено двигавшиеся зрачки, словно Кастиэль наблюдал какой-то фильм, кадры которого неслись с огромной скоростью. Его рука ни на секунду не задерживалась, рисунок выползал из-под его пальцев подобно машинной вышивке или изображению, которое печатает принтер. Дин уже видел голову, явно женскую, с длинными, разметавшимися волосами, испуганно распахнутыми глазами и приоткрытым ртом. На шее зияла гигантская рана, напоминавшая второй разинутый рот. Рисунок дышал первобытной жестокостью и невероятно экспрессией, словно на бумаги оказался запечатлен один жутки момент. Широкими несдержанными штрихами Кастиэль наметил растекшуюся вокруг головы и плеч девушки кровь. Не требовалось ни разных цветов, но другой бумаги – рисунок говорил сам за себя.

Неожиданно Кастиэль перестал рисовать и принялся писать непонятные буквы и цифры, покрывая ими все пространство газетного листа. "Эбигейл", прочел Дин, и "они, а не ты", "папочка", "такая нежная" и другие странные выражения. Двузначные цифры с значками вытягивались в цепочки, напоминавшие координаты, сложные и невнятные, по крайней мере для Дина. 

Но был в этом судорожном рисовании и положительный эффект. Дин почувствовал, что Кастиэль начал успокаиваться. Он рисовал и писал уже спокойнее, словно выплеснув скопившуюся в нем информацию, он освободился от нее. Дин посчитал, что теперь можно отправляться дальше. Он осторожно тронул импалу с места, стараясь двигаться без особенных рывков. Кастиэль заканчивал рисовать ступни девушки. Когда он закрашивал извивавшийся змейкой шнурок, пальцы его разжались, и ручка скатилась на пол. Дин обеспокоенно взглянул на него, ожидая возвращения приступа, но рука Кастиэля упала и расслабленно повисла. То же самое произошло с левой рукой. Газеты, шелестя, сползли на пол. Дин вгляделся Кастиэлю в лицо. Глаза его были теперь полностью закрыты, черты лица смягчились, и даже кровь подсохла и частично отшелушилась, открыв бледную кожу. Голова склонилась к плечу, и Дин порадовался своей предусмотрительности с курткой. Виском Кастиэль должен был бы уткнуться в стекло, но толстая куртка предотвратила это, и теперь тот спал, спокойно, насколько мог оценить Дин.

Километры темной дороги ложились под колеса импалы, мотор успокаивающе рычал, еле слышно играла забытая еще осенью в магнитоле кассета "Def Leppard", Кастиэль негромко похрапывал, и все эти звуки наполняли Дина спокойствием и умиротворением. Он понимал, что обманывает себя, то, что они уехали из города, вовсе не исправляет ситуацию, не решает их проблем, которых у каждого было предостаточно, но окружавший их лес дарил иллюзию стабильности, надежности и покоя. Дин не хотел думать, что подобное ощущение дарят кладбища, где мало что изменяется. Возможно, он был мумией, осколком времени, точнее, отрезка жизни, который давно уже оказался забыт почти всеми, и только Дин все еще существовал, вырванный из своего места, лишенный окружения, одинокий, забытый, и место ему было разве что в темной угловой витрине скучного музея.

Было уже хорошо за полночь, когда импала буквально на брюхе доползла до поляны перед домом. Дину не впервой было возвращаться вот так, в полной темноте, и угадывать дом только по массивным очертаниям, но сейчас сердце его сжалось. За последние месяцы он почти уже привык возвращаться к дому, в котором мягко светились окна, дверь не была заперта, а внутри пахло какой-никакой, а едой, и слегка дымом от камина, и живым человеческим теплом. Обернувшись еще раз к пассажирскому сиденью, на котором его спутник даже не шевельнулся с тех пор, как уснул, Дин подумал, как легко потерять все это и как тяжело будет привыкать к одиночеству снова. Он вздохнул и вышел из машины, потягиваясь и разминая поясницу.

Из-за деревьев вылетела темная тень, в несколько прыжков добралась до него и, подпрыгнув, с силой толкнула в грудь мощными и очень материальными когтистыми лапами. Дин пошатнулся и все-таки не устоял, слишком резкой была атака. Немедленно горячий язык облизал все его лицо с заходом за уши, а потом Смок принялся подсовываться под руку, тихо повизгивая.

– Тихо, мальчик, тихо, соскучился... Оставили мы тебя одного, тоже ты отвык, малыш. Давай, давай, только не описайся от радости, давай вставать, пойдем проверим дом.

В детстве и юности Смок страдал склонностью к непроизвольным мочеиспусканиям на почве радости. Вот буквально каменный мочевой пузырь был у пса во всех остальных ситуациях, это Дин знал точно, а на радостях тот вполне мог напустить лужу, и нередко Дину на ботинки. Приходилось с этим мириться, да и потом, ну приятно же, когда кто-то тебе настолько радуется. "Лишь бы не до усрачки", – говаривал себе порой Дин, в очередной раз ополаскивая обувь. С возрастом Смок научился себя контролировать, но нежные встречи ему были все же необходимы как воздух.

Покряхтывая, Дин поднялся на ноги и направился к крыльцу, потирая нывшую поясницу. Смок потрусил рядом, время от времени подпрыгивая, чтобы ткнуться в руку хозяина или лизнуть ее. Дин останавливался, трепал его за ушами, обещал больше не уезжать, хоть и знал, что обманет, поэтому путь занял вдвое больше времени, чем требовалось. Повернув массивную ручку, к которой была привязана веревка, Дин поднял щеколду, закрывавшую дом изнутри и вошел. Потянул носом, но не унюхал ничего особенного. У него уже случалось пару раз, что он забывал закрыть окно или люк на крыше, и в дом в поисках корма пробирались самые разные животные. К счастью, в мэнских лесах не водилось скунсов, а то при Диновом-то везении один наверняка оказался бы внутри. В этот раз все было закрыто. Дом прогрелся за день, и в нем было немного душно, но пахло обычно – смолистыми дровами, сложенными перед камином и печуркой в кухне, немного прелым запахом от одежды и расставленных в ряд сапогов и ботинок, чуть псиной... Это были привычные жилые запахи, запахи дома. 

Смок сразу пробежал на кухню и проверил свою миску, которая, разумеется, оказалась пустой. Он обиженно вздохнул и прошел к своей подстилке.

– Сейчас, парень, покормлю, подожди минутку. Надо нашего пассажира перетащить, а то он там один сидит.

Дин распахнул дверь и подпер ее круглым булыжником, который валялся у крыльца именно для подобных случаев. Потом прошел в спальню и включил лампу, откинул одеяло на кровати и поправил подушку. Теперь можно было сразу уложить Кастиэля. Затем он вернулся обратно к машине и, придерживая спавшего, аккуратно отстегнул ремень безопасности.

– Эй, Кас, мы дома, – негромко позвал он. – Просыпайся!  
Ни малейшей реакции не последовало.  
– Кас, вставай! Ну! – Дин похлопал того по щекам, но добился только резкого всхрапа, после чего Кастиэль слабо дернул головой, пытаясь отвернуться. 

Дин понял, что разбудить явно до предела вымотанного человека будет нелегко, если вообще возможно. Он уже видел такое, когда вернувшиеся с заданий солдаты впадали в некое подобие летаргического сна, когда ничто абсолютно не могло их разбудить. Зато потом отдохнувший мозг с удвоенной силой принимался напоминать им об ужасах, что довелось пережить, раз за разом погружая в пучину кошмаров. И еще Дин знал, что заставить человека идти в подобном состоянии нереально. Как вариант можно было оставить Кастиэля до утра в машине, тому явно было все равно, где спать, но не все равно было Дину, да и опасны подобные эксперименты, никогда нельзя знать, кто вылезет из-за кустов, и, если у тебя нет под рукой надежного дробовика, подобная встреча вполне может стать последней в жизни. Поэтому Дин примерился, подхватил Кастиэля под мышки и, резко дернув, взвалил себе на плечо. Носки ботинок больно ударили ему в бедро.

– Твою... Слушай, Кас, а ты потяжелел, – задыхаясь, сообщил ему Дин, не без труда переставляя ноги и надеясь, что никакая шишка не попадет ему под подошву. – Вот что свежий воздух и здоровая пища делают.  
Отдуваясь, он поднялся на две ступеньки, пересек неширокое крыльцо и внес свисавшего с его плеча мешком Кастиэля в дом.  
– По идее, был бы ты девчонкой, мне бы уже десять раз пришлось на тебе жениться. Это в который раз я тебя через порог таскаю? – бормотал он, скорее, чтобы отвлечься самому. 

Никакого ответа от Кастиэля он не ожидал. Смок тревожно наблюдал со своего места за происходившим, но с места не двигался и под ноги не лез. И на том спасибо. Дин пронес Кастиэля через гостиную, внес в спальню и, плюнув на грязный плащ, сгрузил его на кровать, осторожно придерживая за спину. Устроил голову на подушке и с беспокойством вгляделся в лицо, ожидая, что от подобного метода транспортировки опять могло начаться носовое кровотечение. Но вроде обошлось. 

Он стащил с Кастиэля ботинки, носки, усадив его как манекен, кое-как избавил от плаща и пиджака. Подумав, стянул брюки. Теперь тот мог спать более-менее удобно. Одежду он кинул просто на пол, сил убирать ее у него не осталось. Уложив Кастиэля поровнее, он повернул его на всякий случай набок, потом принес полотенце и, свернув, подсунул под голову, на случай, если вдруг опять потечет кровь или Кастиэля вдруг стошнит. Накрыв его одеялом, Дин вернулся к импале и, махнув на все рукой, просто запер ее, закрыв все окна. Вернулся в дом, достал из холодильника кастрюльку с собачьей кашей, плюхнул содержимое Смоку в миску и, разведя руками, попросил у пса прощения.

– Завтра, приятель, покормлю как следует. А сегодня не могу. Замори вот червячка до утра, а там разберемся.

Его еле хватило на то, чтобы помыть руки и ополоснуть лицо, глаза закрывались сами собой. В конце концов его запасы адреналина были не бесконечны, и наконец наступила реакция. Вытерев руки кухонным полотенцем, он уронил его где стоял и побрел к спальне, на ходу стягивая пропотевшую рубашку. Благоухал он далеко не розами, но сил на то, чтобы включать генератор и нагреватель для воды, ждать, пока вода согреется, у него просто не осталось. Присев на край кровати, он скинул ботинки, засунул в них носки, швырнул сверху джинсы и скользнул под одеяло. Кастиэль лежал на боку, в идеальной позе для тяжелораненных. Дин пристроился сзади, подпирая его собой, не давая перевернуться на спину, и провалился в черную пустоту.

***

"Мэссив Дайнемик", Нью-Йорк

– Мисс Грей!  
Наоми недовольно подняла голову от бумаг, которые просматривала, и нажала на кнопку связи.  
– Что?  
– К Вам посетитель, по поводу зафиксированного энергетического всплеска.  
Наоми улыбнулась. Наконец-то.  
– Давайте его сюда.  
В кабинет вошла невысокая женщина азиатского вида, одетая в светло-серый брючный костюм. Несмотря на бесстрастное выражение лица Наоми чувствовала, что та напугана.  
– Говорите, – она благосклонно кивнула головой.  
– Мисс Грей, некоторое время назад мы зафиксировали энергетический всплеск, соответствующий параметрам объекта К 27906187, известного под именем Кастиэль. Вспышка была непродолжительна и буквально на грани чувствительности приборов, поэтому установить точное место выброса не представлялось возможным. Однако было понятно, что оно находится на территории Соединенных Штатов.  
– Уже легче, – сквозь зубы пробормотала Наоми.  
На своей территории она могла потягаться с любым противником, даже ЦРУ и ФБР вместе взятыми, не говоря уж об этой кукле, которая изображала из себя власть имущего, прячась за стенами Белого дома.  
– Это все?  
– Нет. Вчера вечером произошел еще один выброс, значительно более сильный. Нам удалось локализовать его. Это Орсон, штат Мэн, примерно в сорока пяти километрах южнее Бангора, если брать по прямой. Вспышка была весьма продолжительной, очень похоже на установление связи, как это было типично для этого объекта. Излучение продолжалось более сорока минут, в начале оно было очень сильным, потом стало ослабевать. Не исключено, что объект удалился или был удален от места коннектинга.  
– Он способен передвигаться сам в подобных ситуациях?  
– Вообще-то, насколько мне известно, нет, – сотрудница покачала головой. – Он впадает в полу-кататоническое состояние, когда действуют только некоторые отделы мозга. Он не способен контролировать нижние конечности в этот момент. И, как правило, после коннектинга такой интенсивности и продолжительности его организм требует продолжительного отдыха.  
– Значит, его кто-то забрал и унес или увез. Если это случилось на улице, то это могла быть скорая помощь или какой-нибудь добрый самаритянин, который отвез его в больницу. Думаю, найти его будет не слишком сложно, подобные происшествия быстро становятся достоянием общественности в маленьких городках. Этот Осло...  
– Орсон, – поправила Наоми сотрудница.  
– Орсон, что это за город?  
– Население двенадцать тысяч человек. Основное предприятие – лесопилка, кроме того там живут охотники, рейнджеры и прочие промысловики.  
– Все понятно, – Наоми вскинула руку. – Прекрасная работа. Как ваше имя?  
– Мей Ирчинг, – на бледных щеках женщины появились яркие пятна.  
– Благодарю Вас, Мей, вы принесли мне чудесные новости. Я учту это.  
Склонив голову в знак благодарности, Мей покинула слишком большой, светлый и пугающе пустой кабинет.  
– Начальника поисковиков ко мне, – Наоми поднялась из-за стола и прошлась от стены до стены.

Наконец-то! Она знала, что просто так Кастиэль исчезнуть не мог, не с его уровнем кортексифана в крови. Уничтожить его смогло бы только прямое попадание бомбы, а так даже массивное повреждение головного мозга было вполне обратимо. Значит, он где-то прятался все эти месяцы, а сейчас вдруг не удержался от установления связи. Интересно... Что же это спровоцировало? 

В ожидании начальника группы скаутов Наоми продолжала нервно вышагивать, потирая руки. Кастиэль был одним из самых перспективных объектов, его потеря до сих пор приводила Наоми в бешенство. Сколько в него было вложено усилий, сколько времени потрачено на его калибровку, сколько денег, в конце концов! "Мэссив Дайнемик" развивала его способности, заботилась о нем, предоставила жилье, занятия, дала возможность получить образование, раз уж ему так хотелось. А вся эта аппаратура, настроенная на Кастиэля! А данные и не выполненные обещания заказчиков! А регулярные лечебные процедуры. Без "МД", без Наоми он бы превратился в обычного неудачника, который испытывал бы головные боли, стоило бы ему оказаться среди людей, а вместо этого он – один из самых мощных эмпатов в мире, тончайший инструмент, способный улавливать информацию на огромном расстоянии. И как раз в то время, когда они почти закончили его подготовку, когда планировали перейти с приема мыслей всяких ненормальных, транслировавших их с невероятной силой, на обычных людей, как раз всего за шаг до того, чтобы Кастиэль стал идеальным инструментом наблюдения и шпионажа, тот исчез. Выпрыгнул из вертолета, на котором его везли в клинику для "настройки". Мысль о том, что сопровождавшие Кастиэля охранники, не сумевшие удержать или отыскать его, сами отправились в лаборатории в качестве объектов для простейших экспериментов по внушению, принесла Наоми удовлетворение. Наконец-то ее курочка вернется и начнет откладывать свои золотые яички.

Селектор звякнул.

– Начальник отдела поиска...  
– Пусть заходит!

О да, они перевернут этот Орсон с ног на голову, если надо, просветят каждого жителя, но они отыщут Кастиэля, в этом можно было быть уверенными!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * It's my life - песня Бон Джови
> 
> ** My heart is like the open highway – строчка из припева означенной песни, "мое сердце как открытое шоссе" (перевод автора)
> 
> *** Автор имел в виду что-то вроде этого, так сказать, для облегчения визуализации)))) http://i.ebayimg.com/t/EUROPEAN-HOLLAND-HAND-MADE-PORCELAIN-KISSING-COUPLE-FIGURINE-/00/s/ODAwWDc1OA==/$%28KGrHqF,!ocE63%28l-uctBO63V9Di5!~~60_35.JPG
> 
> **** традиционная колыбельная 19 века на музыку Иоганна Брамса.  
> Примерный перевод:  
>  _Спокойной ночи, спи, усни,_  
>  Под покрывалом из роз,  
> Прячься под одеяльце,  
> С подушкой под щекой,  
> Коль будет на то воля Божья,  
> Проснешься поутру...  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/6539234T5vV
> 
> ***** одна из самых знаменитых рок-баллад за всю историю музыки, "Металлика"
> 
> ****** **Jensen Ackles: Just You**
> 
> Я верю в твою силу, хоть и понимаю, что ты был одинок,  
> потому что, когда тебе был нужен друг, не было никого достаточно сильного рядом,  
> чтобы не отступил, от прошлого тебе не избавиться,  
> но я буду рядом, чтобы поддержать тебя, когда тебе больно.
> 
> Поэтому в конце концов ты не один, со своими воспоминаниями и шрамами.  
> Положись на меня, если ты позабудешь, насколько ты прекрасен.
> 
> Я верю твоим словам и твоим глазам  
> и, когда ты говоришь о своих мечтах,  
> я понимаю, что буду завидовать тому, кому ты отдашь свое сердце.
> 
> Поэтому в конце концов ты не один, со своими воспоминаниями и шрамами  
> Положись на меня, если ты позабудешь, насколько ты прекрасен.
> 
> Я никогда не позволю тебе исчезнуть  
> и хочу, чтобы ты знал - я...
> 
>  
> 
> ******** Кентакки Фрайд Чикен (Кentukky Fried Chicken) – сеть ресторанов быстрого питания типа Макдоналдс, в которой используется только куриное мясо. Практически во все меню входит картошка фри, американский салат из белой капусты и вареная кукуруза.
> 
> ******** Nat King Cole: O Holy Night
> 
> ********* имеется в виду афиша фильма „Терминатор: Да придет спаситель“, вышедшего в прокат 14 мая 2009 г.

**Author's Note:**

> * белый шум - стационарный шум, спектральные составляющие которого равномерно распределены по всему диапазону задействованных частот - википедия. Примером можно назвать шум помех по телевизору, когда абсолютно нет ни картинки, ни звука, по экрану бежит "снег" и слышится шорох.


End file.
